Es Mi Vida
by vianyv07
Summary: Candy y Terry han sido enemigos los 3 anos de High School, por que? Southern Cross Charter High School es una escuela donde todos se conocen, y hasta saben lo que hacen. Candy adora su vida normal, pero que tal si no termina siendo tan normal que se diga?
1. Chapter 1: Mi Historia

Es Mi Vida

Capítulo 1: Mi Historia

Dicen que hay un comienzo para cada historia, pero no necesariamente quiere decir que la historia comienza ahí. Tomen mi historia como un ejemplo, podría empezar por el comienzo, pero honestamente tomaría mucho trabajo, y solo estoy tratando de sacarlo allá fuera- no importando el orden. Pero pienso que tengo que empezar con una introducción:

Mi nombre es Candice White.

Tengo pelo rubio.

Ojos color esmeralda.

Y tengo una kick-butt attitude.

Tengo diecisiete años, pero a veces dicen que tengo la edad entre trece y veinte, puede ser bueno o malo dependiendo la situación en la que me encuentre (obviamente).

Voy a Southern Cross Charter High, la cual no es escuela privada. Es publica, pero todos los de allá fuera piensan que es una escuela privada solo porque tenemos que usar uniformes, y tenemos reglas más estrictas, y somos estudiantes más inteligentes de lo normal, no es que seamos unos nerds. Cuando digo 'nosotros' me refiero casi todos los estudiantes de esta escuela, siempre hay algún estudiante idiota por el que constantemente te haces preguntas. La vida aquí alrededor es buena. Tengo algunos amigos, algunos enemigos, (está bien, muchos enemigos. ¿Quién sabía que personas guardan rencor a otros por escupirles la leche?... después les cuento sobre eso) mis calificaciones son entre B's, C's, y una que otra A. una vida perfectamente normal, y un trabajo en la tienda local de música aquí en Tigard, Oregon. Estoy en el equipo de track para el Varsity, trabajando para una beca, pero como estamos en otoño soy un miembro del equipo de futbol de mi escuela (algo nuevo este ano).

Como sea, eso es todo sobre mí, bueno toda esta historia es sobre mí, pero ustedes entienden mi punto.

Estoy caminando por el pasillo hacia mi clase de matemáticas cuando me golpea- ese rayo de luz que dicen que viene en momentos oportunos y que lleva hacia el buen camino… me toma un momento para darme cuenta de que es solamente mi amiga Annie señalándome desde su locker con su espejito con la luz de las ventanas del este. Rodo mis ojos y me encamino hacia ella, levanto una ceja al ver que se pone de modo ninja.

"Que pasa?" le pregunto

"Shhh," me calla, mirando hacia los lados, luego me dice que me acerce mas. Doy un medio paso más, y parece entender que no me acercare más. Se me acerca y me dice al oído:

"Puedes checarme?" me pregunta. Le doy media sonrisa y muevo la cabeza en señal de sí. Cierra su locker y trata de caminar como sin nada. Doy una miradita, y luego me acerco rápidamente a ella y le afirmo, "Estas bien."

Si se preguntan que fue todo eso (y si no quiere decir que son mujeres físicas o paranoicas) ese es nuestro código para cuando no estamos seguras de que nuestras 'toallas sanitarias' han hecho su trabajo completamente. Lo inventamos cuando estábamos en el grado seis cuando las dos empezamos con nuestros periodos.

'Puedes checarme' quiere decir estoy mostrando y 'Estas bien' quiere decir exactamente lo que significa.

Sip. ¿No creyeron que les iba a contar sobre cómo trabajo el cuerpo de la mujer, verdad? Bueno, pues pensaron mal. Esto tomara una gran parte de mi historia, bueno no tan grande, pero yo si soy mujer y soy afectada.

Annie y yo caminamos hacia la clase de Cálculo, ella vuelta a ser la muchacha sin preocupación alguna. Es el segundo día de mi Senior year, pero se siente igual a los otros tres años de escuela aquí. Las mismas personas, los mismos maestros, las mismas carpetas azules (sip, nosotros las escuelas chárter nos dan lo mejor.) Le doy una mirada a Annie al lado mío, quien ha empezado a cantar una canción de One Direction (eso creo).

Su pelo negro en una trenza hacia un lado, con una diadema y un poco de pelo hacia el frente para darle estilo. Unos aretes en corazones con pequeños diamantitos y una pulsera a juego. Solamente un poco de maquillaje se ve en su cara, estoy agradecida de que sea un poco ya que odio a esas niñas con montones de maquillaje. Su piel bronceada se ve bien con la camisa blanca y una falda khaki que cae sobre sus rodillas y un cinturón rosado en la cintura. Y unos flats rosados que dice según ella van a juego con su ropa (yo solo me se lo básico sobre los fashionistas, lo cual ignoro siempre).

Annie me está hablando sobre un chico llamado Sloan (¿qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Pero quien soy yo para hablar?) Una lista de los asientos está en el pizarrón, ya que ayer solamente fue una orientación sobre las clases. Claro la maestra tenía que poner los estudiantes en orden alfabético, que bien ahora tendré que sentarme con Terrence Grandchester Walker. Que suerte la mía de ser la única con apellido que empiece con W. Desde el primer año de High School, el tarado ha sido un dolor insoportable en mi trasero. Y ahora tendré que sentarme con él para el primer semestre. Y que mal que tenga ya cuatro de mis siete clases con el (es una escuela pequeña) y esta no será la única clase donde me tendré que sentar con él.

_Flashback- Mi Freshman Year – Septiembre_

_Mis amigas Annie y Patty y yo caminábamos hacia afuera ya que era nuestra hora de lonche. En el lado oeste de la escuela hay dos campos, uno es más grande y sirve para los de la clase de P.E, y el otro es más pequeño he invertido. Cuando llueve (siempre llueve aquí en Oregón) el campo pequeño se llena de agua como un estanque. Los chicos que son Freshman, siendo lo que son, no pueden dejar de jugar con cosas así. _

_Cuando éramos pequeños, a Terrence siempre lo llamábamos Terry, pero cuando llegamos a ser Freshman dijo que quería cambiar su nombre a Terrence. Como sea. Para mí siempre será Terry. Cuando llegamos hasta este punto es cuando nuestra enemistad empezó. Veo como Terry, y sus amigos Stear, Archie, y Albert prueban a un chico nuevo llamado Tony para que ingrese a su equipo. Al parecer han convencido a Tony de que les de uno de sus zapatos, para que Stear lo patee hacia el estanque. Les doy una mirada a Patty y a Annie que están al lado mío y veo que sus expresiones incrédulas son iguales a las mías. _

"_Diablos, que estúpidos," les digo, refiriéndome a los chicos, y ellas mueven la cabeza en afirmación. Los chicos empiezan a caminar hacia las puertas para entrar a la escuela, las cuales están detrás de nosotras. La campana ira a sonar pronto, señalando que lonche ha terminado. Otros grupos se encaminan hacia la misma dirección. Y en lo que van pasando Terry y sus amigos no puedo evitar decirles:_

"_Son unos estúpidos, inmaduros. No puedo creer que a eso le llamen amistad," les digo apuntando hacia Tony y su ahora empapado zapato. Le indico esto a Stear ya que él fue el que mojo el zapato, pero en vez de que él diga algo su amiguito Terry sale a su rescate. E estado tratando de ignorarlo. _

"_Y yo no puedo creer que tengas amigos." Me dice, me doy cuenta de que los otros chicos han parado a oír nuestra conversación. _

"_Disculpa, te conozco?" le pregunto a Terry inocentemente._

"_Si" dice Stear "Es el chico del cual estabas enamorada el año pasado." Stear parece estar orgulloso de recalcar esta triste pero verdadera noticia_

"_Oh cierto." Empiezo diciendo, "Estas en lo correcto, si me gustaba un chico el año pasado que se llamaba Terry y se parecía a él, pero él era bueno. Yo no sé quién es este tal Terrence." Termino levantando los hombros, luego volteo y entro hacia la escuela. No es hasta después de que Patty y Annie me informan de cómo todos se quedaron de piedra y sorprendidos y de que Terry iba a decir algo, 'Im'_

_Cuando Patty se le quedo viendo duramente y en advertencia lo llamo por su nombre 'Terrence' antes de que pudiera insultarme. Todos empezaron a entrar a la escuela, y Annie quien se quedó por ultimo lo oyó decir 'imbécil'_

_Ese fue nuestro primer argumento. Nuestro primero y público. Después de ahí todos tenían una buena idea de cómo estábamos. _

_Final del Flashback_

Ustedes pensaron de que su actitud no lo haría popular, pero que va, el nada más es así conmigo, ah y su mama es la principal de la escuela.

Nuestra maestra de matemáticas, Mrs. Bentley (es la única maestra de matemáticas en nuestra escuela), entra al salón después del sonido de la campana, seguida por una maestra de pelo muy rojizo que parece que esta entre sus veintes.

"Como todos saben," empieza Mrs. Bentley, "yo enseno clases cada hora, ya que nuestra escuela es muy pequeña y yo soy la única maestra de matemáticas. La principal Walker fue buena gente al aceptar a Eliza Leagan como su maestra de Cálculo. Ella es Eliza Leagan, la señorita Leagan para ustedes, y ella les ensenara este semestre. Como veo todos están en sus asientos como la señorita Leagan escogió. Así que se lo dejo en sus manos señorita Leagan."

Y con eso sale de la clase, y nos encaramos a una maestra muy sonriente con unos ojos marrones que brillan al saludarnos.

"Que tal clase. Mi nombre es Eliza Leagan y estoy aquí para ensenarles Calculo." Dice

"Obvio" digo en voz baja. Puedo ver como Terry rueda sus ojos y mueve la cabeza por mi comentario, y diciendo "Obvio" en tono de mujer tratando de sonar como yo. Quiero decirle que se lo trague, pero eso sería un desperdicio.

"Pensé que empezaríamos con un examen, ya que soy nueva y no estoy completamente segura de que aprendieron el año pasado." Empieza a pasar unos papeles que trae en la mano de los cual no me había dado cuenta. Apenas me habían dado mi papel cuando Susana Marlowe entra por la puerta. Que bien.

"Perdón por llegar tarde," dice con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Tenía que ir a la oficina para cambiar mis clases"

"Oh, Hola," dice la señorita Leagan, sonriéndole. "Yo seré tu maestra este semestre, señorita Leagan. Solo dime tu nombre y lo pondré en la lista."

"Susana Marlowe" dice. De repente veo que ve a Terry sonríe, luego me ve a mi sentada junto a él y su sonrisa disminuye un poco.

Susana y yo no necesariamente nos odiamos, pero ella es una de las razones por la que deje de hablarle a Terry. Ellos estuvieron juntos por un buen tiempo, pero él el dejo porque se dio cuenta de que no se llevaban, pero siguieron siendo amigos. No puedo dejar de pensar que aún le gusta Terry. No es que me importe, pero a veces puede ser fastidiosa cuando trata de captar su atención y yo estoy en medio, como ahorita, el único asiento libre es el de enfrente de mí.

Mi ano de Freshman estaba practicando para secretaria, fui a traer unos papeles para una maestra, y cuando regrese vi a Susana practicando para secretaria también. Ni se porque quise practicar para secretaria.

Y ahora que veo, Susana se sentó en el asiento desocupado frente a mí, por el resto de clase trato de poner atención a mi examen pero no puedo. Ya que Susana y Terry se miran a cada rato y hablan de vez en cuando. Cuando la campana suena, prácticamente brinco de mi silla, y exclamo

"! Por fin!" y corro hacia el frente y agarro a mi amiga Annie de la mano y me la llevo corriendo.

"No puedo creer que te sientas con Terry en tres de tus clases." Me dice Patty en la hora de lonche.

"Ugh, ya se. Al menos ya se acabó antes de lonche. Vomitándome no es mi cosa." Le respondo, y ella en respuesta levanta su ceja.

"Tú sabes, porque su cara me dan ganas de…" digo sin terminar, sabiendo que mi explicación no la entenderá.

"! Ay Dios! Tony viene hacia acá!" dice Annie entusiasta

"Annie lo ves todos los días. A sido tu vecino de al lado por tres años." Le informo, pero su atención está en otro lado.

"! Hola Tony!" le dice, sonriéndole. El para frente a nuestra mesa, con una bolsa de comida en mano. Como rápidamente ya que no quiero participar en la plática de Annie y Tony. Ya antes le había dicho a Annie que Tony era un jugador igual que Terry, pero ella dice estar enamorada.

"Hola Candy" me saluda

"Sip" le digo con la boca llena de comida. No tengo porque impactar al muchacho.

"¿Esta tomado este asiento?" nos pregunta mostrando el que está frente a mí y al lado de Patty.

"Clar..." comienzo, pero Annie me toma la palabra.

"Claro que no, siéntate" le dice sonriéndole. En lo que toma su asiento yo miro hacia Annie y le pregunto sobre Sam. Ella nada más me mira y no dice nada. Al lado mío esta mi hermana Luz, voltea a ver mi comida. Luz es una Sophomore.

"Eww, Candy. Sabes lo que dice mama de no jugar con la comida." Me dice molestándome, yo solamente le sonrió.

"Es que es muy divertido, no puedo aguantarlo." Le digo haciendo mi cara de 'niña chiquita' como le llamaron mi hermana y mama.

"Que cara tan bonita" dice Tony, y veo que ha estado viéndonos.

"Uh, Okay" le digo, "? Gracias?" solo me sonríe, que horripilante

"Porque estás aquí?" le pregunto

"! Candy!" Me dice Annie

"Es que quiero estar cerca de ti" me dice fingiendo dolor.

Yo gruño, y veo como a Annie frunce las cejas. No le gusto lo que oyó. Bueno, menos yo.

"Okay, pues eso es algo especial y toda la cosa, pero casi no nos conocemos. So te oyes como un stalker cuando dices eso." Y por no decirlo estás haciendo que mi amiga quiera matarme. Si me quiere como su próxima conquista, déjenme decirles que eso no pasara. Aunque hubo una vez en mi Sophomore year que me gustaba, pero ya no más.

Tony se ríe y dice, "Vamos, todos aquí sabemos que esta mesa necesita un poco de diversión. Solo estoy tratando de conocer el lado divertido de las chicas."

Me le quedo viendo, confundida a lo que él ha dicho.

"¿Qué diablos?" Digo tratando de sonar ofendida

"Bueno," dice, "Estaba hablando con Terrence sobre lo aburrido que estaba, y el menciono que tú eras un buen pasatiempo."

"Ahora puedo ver que él estaba en lo correcto." Continúa hablando

"Bueno" quieres jugar Terrence. PUES ASI SERA.

"Obviamente era más que eso si es que alguna vez le importo mencionar de que lo bote hace tres años." Le digo levantando mi comida mutilada y tirándolo al bote de basura antes de salir de la cafetería.


	2. Capitulo 2: Que Empiece El Drama

**Hola, que tal? Espero que les guste esta historia. **** Si hay algún problema con la historia por favor avísenme, o si algo le hizo falta díganme y yo con mucho gusto lo cambiare o le agregare. Ustedes nada más díganme, espero que podamos ser muy buenas amigas. **

**Muchas gracias LizCarter por tus palabras, y espero que te guste la historia **

**Clarisse perdón si no entendiste algunas cosas, gracias por decirme escribiré toda la historia en español. Pero si tú ves que hay algunas palabras que todavía están en ingles por favor avísame. Te lo agradecería. Y no no soy americana, si a eso te referías. Yo soy 100% Guatemalteca **

**Norma Rodríguez, muchas gracias. Ya muy pronto empezará la diversión **

**Guest: Que bien que te haiga gustado****, y aquí está el capítulo dos, me dices que piensas sobre él.**

**Darling Eveling: Gracias por seguirme y por ponerme en tu lista de autores favoritos. **

**Para la persona que no puso su nombre: si esta historia es de Candy y Terry al final juntos**

**Yo no soy la dueña de Candy Candy y sus personajes, pero sí de la historia. Bueno, que empiece la fiesta! **

Capítulo 2: Que Empiece El Drama

"Okay, si yo soy Frodo, tu puedes ser Sam," le digo a Annie en lo que manejo hacia la escuela.

"No, no, no Candy" insiste "tenemos que ser algo fresco para la fiesta de Halloween. Para que así la gente sepa lo que seremos."

"La gente conoce al Señor de los Anillos (Lord of the Rings)" protesto, "El Señor de los Anillos es interesante."

"Candy…" prácticamente gimoteo. Está bien, tal vez Frodo y Sam no son los mejores disfraces para unas chicas, tal vez o tal vez no fue la primera idea que se me vino a la cabeza.

"Sabía que no debería de haberte preguntado" continua hablando Annie

"Entonces, ¿Qué crees que deberíamos ser?" le pregunto

Se sienta con la espalda recta en el asiento del pasajero con un brillo en los ojos. Me pregunto vagamente si debería tener miedo.

"Escucha esto," me dice ella, como si no estuviera ya escuchando, "!tu podrías ser Cinderella, y yo podría ser Tiana de la película 'La Princesa y La Rana' (Princess and the Frog)!"

Casi me atraganto con mi café caliente de caramelo del Café Dutch Bros, "!Que-Que!" escupo, "¡Princesas!"

Annie rueda sus ojos, "Si Candy, Princesas"

"No hay forma de que vaya al baile vestida de Princesa. Claro que no José." Solo les digo una cosa en nuestra escuela no tienen Homecoming, Prom, o Bola de Nieve o lo que sea que hagan las otras escuelas. Tenemos vacaciones temáticas como: Halloween, Ano Nuevo, Día de San Valentín, y la bola superior (Senior Ball) para la tercera edad (Seniors) (sorpresa, sorpresa).

'Vamos Candy," ella declara, "seria impresionante, y te mirarías muy bonita."

Por alguna razón Annie piensa que podrá meterme en un vestido grande y de gala digno para una princesa.

"No sé qué te da la idea de que podrás aplastarme en un vestido grande y brillante y afeminado de una princesa." Le digo expresando mis sentimientos. Hemos llegado a la escuela, me parqueo y salgo del auto.

"Todavía nos quedan dos meses, estoy segura de que encontraremos algo en lo que estemos de acuerdo las dos." Le aseguro. Pero yo definitivamente nunca me pondré un vestido de princesa.

Caminamos dentro de la escuela quince minutos antes de que empiece la primera clase. Veo a Sam junto a su casillero, Annie y yo vamos hacia él. Sam es más mi amigo que el de Annie, pero ya saben que dicen, el amigo de mi amigo es mi amigo… o algo así.

"¿Hola Sam, donde estabas ayer?" le pregunto ya cerca de él. "Dejaste tu asiento libre para Tony el cazador furtivo." Es la verdad

Sam se voltea hacia mí. "Perdón, tenía que cambiar mis clases. Aparentemente cambiaron el mío con el de otra persona por accidente. ¿Qué quería Tony?"

"Aparentemente quería estar cerca de mí," si alguien usa la palabra 'aparentemente' usualmente denota que el resto de la oración es una mentira o pura basura. Y este es el caso conmigo. ¿Cuán estúpida cree Tony que soy yo?

Sam puso cara rara, una que nunca he visto antes. Algo que nunca había hecho desde que nos conocimos en el grado seis. Ha de tener indigestión o algo.

"¿Te pidió que salieras con él?" me pregunta. Yo me rio y el me mira incrédulo. Yo le pienso ofrecer una aspirina o algo, pero luego me acuerdo de que no tengo ninguna.

"¡No!" al lado mío esta Annie quien casi grita, teniendo la atención de todos alrededor.

"Uh… lo que ella dijo," digo yo, "Yo le habría dicho que no y luego le patearía entre las piernas, bueno si me preguntara."

"Vaya, vaya esto conversación suena interesante." Oigo una voz muy familiar detrás de mí. Cierro mis ojos por un momento antes de darme la vuelta y mirar a Terry.

"¿Escuchas a escondidas, Terry?" le pregunto rápidamente. Parados al lado del están Kate y Ryan, dos de los que son parte de su equipo. Kate es una de esas muchachas fuertes a la que todos le tienen respeto, hasta yo le tengo respeto. Los ignoro a los dos en lo que me engancho al argumento con mi arch enemigo.

" 'Lo que ella dijo' y 'entre las piernas', no te toman por una persona pervertida,_ Canda."_

Ignoro sus insultos que son obvios hacia mi nombre y direcciono su acusación en mi elección de palabras. "Deberás? Eso es todo lo que oíste? Suena como que tú eres el de la mente sucia, Terry. Pero como eres tú, no me sorprende para nada.

"Oye" dice levantando las manos, "solo estaba apuntando lo obvio" dice metiendo las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones, sus brazos flexionándose, no es algo que haya notado.

"Como sea, solo quieres acosarme, *osel prikladom,"le digo, viendo de alguna forma de no hablarle español ya que eso mandaría hacia su mama.

"Ohhh Ingles, estoy muy asustado," me dice sarcásticamente. Resoplo y en eso suena la campana, y me doy cuenta de que Annie y Sam ya no están a mis lados. Traidores (Okay no es cierto, las peleas entre Terry y yo han estado pasando desde hace tres años y todos los días. Probablemente esto se ha vuelto viejo para ellos). También veo a Ryan y a Kate caminar hacia su clase.

"Bueno, no es que no ame hablar contigo, pero la campana de cinco minutos acaba de sonar y no quiero recibir una invitación para ir a ver a tu mama." Tomo un paso hacia atrás (¿desde cuándo nos juntamos tanto?) y recojo mi mochila del suelo con mi mano derecha antes de darme la vuelta e irme.

"Oh, y, eso no era Español era Ruso, *Zaderzhka."

El viernes, tenemos que practicar para los incendios, lo hacemos cada mes. Todos están dando gracias a cualquier religioso en el que creen. Excepto por mí, aunque odio la lluvia ore para que cayeran pedazos de hielo grande y duros para que aplastaran la moto de Terry.

Mientras que el resto de nosotros estamos aburridos de nuestras mentes y en línea, Terry y su pandilla están junto a su motocicleta discutiendo su marca o algo así. Claro él no se mete en problemas por hablar. Yo le hablo a Annie en lo que la maestra toma atendencia, y la maestra me calla con una remisión.

Me alegro que después de que termine esto me queda una clase más antes de lonche, y yo estoy en libertad de la presencia del hijo de la señora directora. Después estoy libre para todo el fin de semana. Es hasta entonces que me acuerdo de mi cuarto periodo, la vida me odia.

"…proyecto en grupos…" es lo único que oigo de mi maestro el señor Lo. Solo sé que el señor Low me pondrá en un equipo con Terry. Él siempre ha pensado que nuestras peleas son de niños chiquitos y ha tratado vanamente de juntarnos desde el segundo año.

"Alguien parece asesina" me dice Patty acercándose hacia mi casillero después de escuela. Tiro mi libro de ciencias a mi casillero y lo cierro.

"Sí." Le digo enojada. "¿Tienes una pistola?"

"¿A quién vas a matar esta vez?" me pregunta normal. Actúa como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

"A mí misma" levanta una ceja, "Al señor Low se le ocurrió ponerme en un grupo con Terry y Stear para el proyecto."

"Rayos" me dice sarcásticamente, "En un grupo con dos chicos atractivos. Que mal"

"Está muy mal "le digo, ignorando la palabra atractivos. "Y yo que pensé que podría pasar el Viernes contigo y Annie."

Ahora esto parece ser más serio para ella, ya que frunce las cejas y dice. "Te vas a perder nuestra noche? No pueden hacer el proyecto mañana?"

"¡Claro que no!," exclamo, "No me importa lo que ellos quieran, vamos a terminar este proyecto hoy para que yo pueda tener el resto del fin de semana libre. Las visitare mañana, y así podremos hacer algo juntas." ¿Les mencione que Patty y Annie son primas? Pienso que no. Bueno casi no se parecen así que no podrías decir si son o no primas. El papa de Annie es el hermano de la mama de Patty.

Patty suspira, "Okay Candy, oye ahí viene Stear. Te veré mañana." Y con eso se va, y me deja a mi sola para encararme a los lobos. Por suerte, cuando me doy la vuelta veo que Stear viene solo, Terry no se mira por ningún lado. Stear y yo somos un poco más civiles, dado todo lo que tengo en contra de él es su estupidez.

"Hola, ¿dónde haremos el proyecto?"

Me toma solo un momento para responder, definitivamente no voy a ninguna de sus casas.

"Mi casa," le digo. Un lugar donde es seguro y limpio y mi mama podrá hacer mis galletas de chocolate.

"Bien, ¿a qué horas?"

"Probablemente como a las cuatro. La práctica de futbol acaba a las tres y media."

"Está bien, entonces traeré el papel." Me dice

"Ah y dile a Terry," quiero prolongar la plática con él lo más que pueda

"Sip, está bien, ahí te veré entonces."

No me molesto en darle mi dirección. Ya que él y Terry conocen donde vivo, ya que la última visita fue hace tres años. Terry manejo su motocicleta unas cuantas veces a mi casa antes de que empezara la escuela, pero eso fue antes de que empezáramos a odiarnos. Siempre que venía se traía s Stear con él. Y también tuve una fiesta ese verano donde ellos también estuvieron.

En la práctica de futbol, _casi_ se me olvidan los eventos que tengo planeados esta tarde. Juego defensa, soy muy buena corriendo rápido. El entrenador quiso ponerme al frente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que mis tiros eran una falla total. Siendo defensa puedo ejecutar a la persona hasta que se desmayan por el cansancio.

Llego a casa como a las tres cuarenta y cinco, y me meto al baño para tomarme una ducha. Me visto con unos shores de basquetbol y una camisa vieja, cuando oigo a Luz decir que mama llegara tarde del trabajo.

"¡Candy! ¡Terry ya llego! ¿Quieres que tome la pistola?"

Sonrió, Ahh Luz al menos tú si sabes cómo animarme. Tal vez si tengo suerte a Terry le dará miedo y se ira.

Bajo los escalones, brincando los últimos cinco y cayendo como una rana. Hey es un hábito que tengo. Miro hacia arriba para ver la cara divertida de Terry, viene vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta. Antes de levantarme me quito un poco de pelo mojado de mis ojos, al ya estar parada me llevo a Terry a la sala de estar. Estoy a punto de hablar cuando suena el timbre señalando que Stear ha llegado. Me deslizo por el piso con mis calcetas y abro la puerta permitiendo su entrada. Trae un pedazo enrollado de papel de poster en una mano.

Cuando ya estamos todos listos para comenzar es que me doy cuenta de que hemos estado en silencio. Terry está sentado en mi sillón favorito, pero pretendo como si no me importara. Stear está en el suelo junto a la televisión, y yo opto por quedarme parada.

"Bueno," finalmente digo, "podemos dividir el trabajo entre los tres. Una persona puede cortar los papeles en lo que las otras dos escriben los eventos." Mis esperanzas de reducir al mínimo el daño hecho en mí al cortar las tarjetas son aplastadas por Stear cuando escoge hacer el trabajo de corte de papel de tarjetas. Le doy una mirada, y noto que Terry hace lo mismo, pero no puedo permitir que nuestro proyecto sea puesto en peligro al permitir que los chicos escriban la información. Así que a regañadientes me acerco hacia la computadora y saco mi libro de mi mochila. Terry viene a sentarse junto a la silla que yo ocupare.

"Entonces," le digo mostrando mis habilidades sociales, "el señor Low dijo que teníamos que escoger al menos quince eventos para poner en nuestra cronología. Y," veo la primera porción del libro, "se ve que tenemos al menos cincuenta de las cual escoger."

El asiente con la cabeza. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su amabilidad y muevo mi pelo de mi camiseta, ahora manchada de agua. Entonces corro mi mano por el pelo solo para mantenerlo fuera de mi cara. Terry me mira y yo me le quedo viendo.

"Toma una fotografía, durara más tiempo," le digo, sacándolo de su trance

"Lo que sea," se burla, "tu cabello es un desastre."

"Bueno perdón, no sabía que esto era un concurso de belleza. ¿Te parece que tengo a alguien a quien impresionar?"

"Oye Candy, ¿tienes alguna tijeras que pueda usar?" me pregunta, y me doy cuenta que nada mas ha estado sentado viéndonos. Abro uno de los gabinetes del escritorio para agarrar las tijeras, pero no están ahí. Suspirando, me levanto y camino hacia la entrada de la sala

"¿Luz?" llamo por las escaleras, "¿Sabes dónde están las tijera?"

Oigo la puerta de su habitación abrirse y veo como viene bajando las escaleras.

"¿Cómo?" me pregunta

"Las tijeras, ¿dónde están?"

"Creo que las deje en la cocina," me dice, y camina por el pasillo para traerlas. Me vuelvo hacia la sala y camino hacia la computadora, viendo que Terry realmente está haciendo su trabajo.

"Estoy haciendo una lista de todos los eventos que creo debemos poner en nuestra cronología." Me dice, mostrándome el cuaderno para que yo pueda ver. Lo tomo de su mano y me pongo a leerlo viendo lo que ha escogido, en eso entra Luz con las tijeras en mano.

"Solamente dáselas a Stear," le digo moviendo la mano en el aire. Se las pasa y luego se queda parada ahí.

"¿Chicos necesitan ayuda?" me volteo a verla rara, antes de darme cuenta de que eso sería lo mejor y así me sentiría más agosto. Hombre, ¿no creen que tengo a la mejor hermana del mundo?

"Sí, claro, podrías ayudarle a Stear." Le paso más papel, y ella va y se sienta junto a Stear.

"¿Quieres escribirlo o narrarlo?" le pregunto a Terry.

"Podríamos tomar turnos," me propone, me encojo de hombros y abro la página de Word en la computadora. Detrás de mí, oigo a Stear empezar conversación con mi hermana, espero que no le envenene la cabeza. Terry empieza a leer un párrafo sobre un europeo monarca y yo lo voy escribiendo en la computadora. Una parte de mi vagamente se da cuenta de que esta es la primera vez desde que Terry y yo hemos actuado civilmente durante los años que hemos ido a la escuela juntos.

Después de terminar cinco puntos, los ponemos en forma de tarjeta de nota y lo imprimimos para que Luz y Stear pueda pegarlos a los cuadros de papel que recortaron. Terry y yo cambiamos de vez en cuando y seguimos la misma rutina hasta que suena mi teléfono:

*_And I don't want the world to see me, because I don't think they'd understand… __(Y yo no quiero que el mundo me vea, porque yo no creo que lo entenderían)_

Lo levanto rápido y contesto, "Hola mama"

"Candy, no llegare a la casa sino hasta las diez, así que ustedes tendrán que buscar su comida para que coman."

"Tengo a algunos…" trato de encontrar una palabra que describa a Stear y a Terry, "…compañeros aquí, estamos trabajando en un proyecto de historia. ¿Podríamos ordenar algo?"

"Claro mija, deje un poco de masa de galletas en el refrigerador para que tu hermana las haga para ti y tus amigos."

"¡Deberás!" grito con entusiasmo, pero después me acuerdo de que Terry está al lado mío, "Digo, que bien, gracias mama."

"Claro que si hija, te veré después. Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero, adiós."

Me volteo hacia Luz después de colgar, "Oye, dijo mama que ordenáramos algo de comer…y…un…que hagamos galletas."

Ella me voltea a ver incrédula, "¿Quiere que quemes la casa?" sus ojos se han engrandecido.

"¿Qué? No… ella dijo que tú las hicieras."

"Oh, está bien." Me mira aliviada, "eso se entiende más," oigo que Terry se ríe al lado mío, decido ignorarlo.

"Oye, yo… te ayudare" dice Stear, parándose, y me doy cuenta de que ella y Stear han terminado de cortar los papeles.

"Si, está bien. ¿A donde deberíamos llamar para comer?

Terry se encoge de hombros, Stear me mira pensativo, y Luz responde: "probablemente deberíamos de comprar pizza."

"Okay, ¿pizza?" le pregunto a Stear. El mueve la cabeza en afirmación, "está bien, ordenaremos pizza."

"Gracia por preguntar por mi opinión," dice Terry. Frunzo el ceño y lo miro

"Oye, si no quieres, entonces habrá más para mí."

Pone los ojos en blanco, habla en voz baja y se oye como 'que apetito tan grande, que atractivo' pero obviamente lo dice sarcásticamente. Continuamos trabajando en nuestro proyecto, e imprimimos el resto del trabajo y hasta entonces es que oigo la música en la cocina y risas maniáticas.

"Que día…" digo entrando a la cocina, lo que veo me deja sorprendida.

Harina.

Por todos lados.

Luz y Stear paran con su guerra de harina y me voltean a ver. Los dos están cubiertos en harina, (mucha diría yo), de los pies a la cabeza. La canción de Lady Gaga _Bad Romance (Mal Romance)_ esta puesta.

"Como es que… ¿Qué diablos? No necesitaban harina para hacer más galletas."

"Si…," dijo Stear

"Queríamos hacer más galletas, ya que hay cuatro de nosotros, y tú sabes cómo comes tú, te comes como treinta galletas," agrega Luz. Oigo risillas detrás de mí y veo que Terry está detrás de mí viendo el espectáculo. Estoy a punto de gritarle a Luz, pero me doy cuenta que acaba de decir _más galletas, _y mi enojo se ha evaporado.

"Está bien, como sea." Les digo, "solo asegúrense de limpiar antes de que mi mama llegue. Y asegúrense de lavarse afuera."

Camino hacia la sala, oyendo a Luz reírse en la cocina, después de oír un 'Oye' y pienso que la guerra de harina ha comenzado. Me volteo y le sonrió a Terry, antes de darme cuenta de lo que hago veo como él se queda parado a medio camino.

"Ehem," digo tratando de recomponerme y sigo caminando hacia el frente hacia la sala. "Bueno, creo que deberíamos de seguir con el trabajo."

Me volteo hacia atrás a verlo y aun lo veo ahí parado. El timbre suena.

"Ah, esa debe ser la pizza," le digo, pero antes de que pueda tomar un paso hacia la puerta veo que Luz ya ha abierto la puerta, y Stear está justo detrás de ella.

Al estar en la puerta grita lo más fuerte que pueda "¡Yo gane!" se voltea hacia mí y me grita "Oye Candy, ¿tienes dinero para pagar?"

"Estoy aquí Luz, y si tengo." Agarro el dinero de mi bolsa del pantalón que agarre del bote donde guardamos dinero para la familia. Se lo doy al muchacho que aun está sorprendido por lo que ve y le quito las pizzas de la mano. Luz recoge los dos litros de soda al lado de sus pies y cierra la puerta.

"Creo que hiciste que el muchacho mojara sus pantalones," le digo a Luz, llevando las pizzas hacia la cocina y poniéndolas en la mesa.

"Ahora si…" empiezo dándoles las pizzas que les pertenecen. "Queso para Luz, Hawaiana para Stear, y de salchicha para Terry, la de vegetales para mi mama," puse esa en el refrigerador, "y la de olivos, hongos, y salchicha para mí."

"Wow… ¿toda una pizza para cada quién?" me pregunta Stear

"Pues claro, todos querían diferentes sabores.'

"Si pero yo pensé que podrías usar una sola pizza y poner de dos sabores o algo así."

"Si pero eso sería tonto. ¿Y tú porque te quejas? ¿No puedes comerte una pizza entera?" lo desafío

"¿Es eso un desafío?," oigo a Terry decir al lado mío. Me volteo hacia él y me le quedo viendo directamente en los ojos. Mis ojos color esmeralda contra los zafiros de él. Levanto una ceja, "Depende. ¿Eres lo suficientemente hombre?"

"Te aseguro que puedo comer más pedazos de pizza que tú," me dice, "después de todo, si soy un hombre."

Abro mi boca fingiendo sorpresa. "Wow, ¿Terry estas siendo un presumido? ¡Órale hagámoslo!"

Nos pasamos la siguiente hora comiendo toda la pizza, y las siguientes dos en un estado de coma viendo la televisión.

"No puedo creer que estemos viendo Anime," dice Terry gruñendo en lo que trata de sentarse recto.

"¿Hay algo malo con ver Anime?" le pregunto con menos fuego de lo que intentaba. Comida contra Candy. Comida: 1, Candy: Blaaahhhh.

Justo en ese momento Luz empieza a reírse de nada en particular, haciendo que los demás empecemos a reírnos solo porque intentamos no hacerlo. Todos empezamos a respirar por aire y después terminamos riéndonos más porque todos sonábamos como gallinas muriendo. O como vacas o lo que sea.

"Porque… Luz…" me atraganto, lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos y yo empiezo a hiperventilarme.

"Oh sí, eso es atractivo." Terry me dice a mí.

"Tú solo quédate callado." Lo amenazo, "Oh si no…"

"¿Oh si no que?" me dice

"Uh oh, las cosas aquí se van a poner algo feas." Dice Stear, tratando de imitar a Oprah o algo así.

"¡Escapemos, mientras que podamos!" dice mi hermana Luz en lo que sale corriendo de la sala de la mano de Stear hacia el patio.

"¡No Luz, No me dejes!" le grito

"Sip, muy atractivo" dice Terry Sarcásticamente

"¡Okay tú lo pediste!" le grito

"¡Hay si tengo mucho miedo!" dice gritando y fingiendo miedo en voz de niña. "¿Deberás que vas hacer?"

"Voy a…" me paro despacio, "…a…" tomo un paso más, "…!sentarme en ti!" y con eso caigo encima de él, el cae en su espalda y conmigo sentada de lado en su pecho.

"¡Ahh!" respira, "…No…puedo…respirar…estas…muy…pesada…"

"Oye lo hubieras pensado antes de desafiarme como lo hiciste con la comida. Ahora peso 10 libras más," le digo quitándome de encima de él. Él se sienta, y ahora estamos de frente los dos.

"Has de estar muy contenta de que haigas llegado a las doscientas libras." Me molesta

"¡Que!" lo empujo y él se cae un poco para atrás, pero alcanza a agarrarse con las manos. Su pelo se arrastra hacia atrás de su frente, estoy a punto de responderle cuando me doy cuenta de que esta sonriendo. Y también me doy cuenta de que me estoy riendo como una idiota y que el aun está esperando por mi respuesta. Muy lentamente nuestras sonrisas se van alejando, y la mirada que me está dando es muy intensa a otras que le he visto.

"¡Oigan ustedes!" nos llama Luz entrando a la sala, trayendo consigo a Stear de la mano.

"¿Aun están vivos? nos pregunta Stear luego nos miran. "Wow, veo que están muy vivos." Stear y Luz se ríen maniáticamente. Abecés me dan miedo

"¡Claro que no!" les digo saliendo de mi ensueño, "¡El solamente me llamo gorda! ¡Y muy pronto estará muerto!"

Con eso Terry se levanta y sale corriendo hacia la cocina

"¿Deberás hermano? Le pregunta Stear, "¿No te he ensenado algo sobre mujeres?"

"¿De qué hablas?" le pregunta Terry, "tu no entiendes nada sobre las mujeres"

"¡Ustedes no saben nada!" les digo dándome cuenta de que me falta el aire por correr, y me siento bien de ver a Terry de la misma manera. En ese momento oigo la puerta abriéndose

"¡Escóndanse!" les grito al mismo tiempo que me escondo debajo del mueble

"¡Que paso…" oigo a mi mama decir cuando entra a la sala. De seguro vio los almohadones en el suelo, y las cajas de pizza en el suelo, y con la televisión prendida.

Luz y Stear escaparon no sé cómo hacia el patio trasero, dejándome a mí con Terry en un espacio tan pequeñito.

"Rayos, tu mama llego" me dice en lo bajito

"Gracias señor obvio," le digo en lo bajo también. Oigo pasos acercándose hacia nosotros, pongo unos de mis dedos en los labios de Terry para que callara ya que iba responder.

Estoy a punto de pararme cuando, veo la sombra de mi mama encima de nosotros.

"¿Candy? ¿Qué rayos paso aq…" deja de hablar al ver quien está a mi lado.

"Terry" dice duramente. Los dos nos paramos despacio, Terry está a punto de decir algo cuando mi mama lo calla.

"Creo que deberías de irte." Le dice, yo la veo sorprendida, su voz era muy dura

"Mire, señora White, el tiradero es mi cual…"

"No, creo que deberías irte ya," ella le repite mirándolo duramente

"Yo, este," trata de hablar de nuevo

"Mama.." empiezo

"No Candy" me dice volteando a verme. "Necesita irse de esta casa ahora mismo. No puedo creer que lo haigas dejado pasar después de lo que te hizo. Ya te olvidaste de lo que..."

"¡No mama!" le grito "¡No me olvide de nada de eso. Pero..."

"¿Entonces porque está aquí?" me interrumpe, "ya te dije que chicos como el no merecen segundas oportunidades.

"¿Qué?" le digo confundida. "¿Qué?, oh no mama, ¡el está aquí para nuestro proyecto de historia! ¡No hay ninguna otra razón! ¿Tú crees que sería tan estúpida para quererlo de nuevo? ¿De veras piensas eso? Que bien que tengas fe en mi mama."

Todo está muy callado. Apenas me doy cuenta de que Terry aun está aquí y de que ha oído todo. Me volteo a verlo sorprendido por la situación.

"Terry, yo, este" no puedo hablar

"No," me dice con una mano en la cabeza, "Tu mama esta en lo correcto. Debería de irme"

Me quedo como una estatua y veo cómo sale caminando de la cocina hacia la sala. Oigo el sonido de su mochila, y luego oigo como cierran la puerta. Pasan unos cuantos minutos antes de que yo hable

"Que vergonzoso" veo alrededor de la cocina, veo el tiradero que Luz y Stear hicieron y el cual no limpiaron. "Creo que debería de limpiar esto"

"Perdóname" dice una voz tan baja. Me volteo y veo a mi mama

"Perdóname" vuelve a repetir "No quise sonar tan ruda. Solo ha sido un día muy duro en el trabajo, y estoy muy cansada, y cuando lo vi aquí, solo pude pensar en el dolor que nos causó.

"Mama"

"Creo que solamente tenía miedo de que te lastimaría otra vez.

Me quedo callada

"Y si confió en ti hija. "Continua "Perdóname"

Todo esto casi me hace llorar. Casi. Me volteo hacia mi mama y la abrazo. Oigo la puerta del patio abrirse y cerrarse y veo que solamente entra mi hermana. Decido preguntarle después sobre Stear.

"Perdón por el desastre, mama" empieza diciendo Luz, "Estaba a punto de recogerlo."

Mama mueve su mano, me deja de abrazar y dice. "Está bien, está bien. Solo tuve un día estresante en el trabajo." Toma un gran suspiro, "Solo voy a ir a recostarme."

Luz y yo nos quedamos calladas al ver a mama irse hacia su habitación. Luego de oír la puerta cerrarse oigo a Luz decirme; "Stear se fue, lo saque por la puerta de afuera cuando oí que tú y mama estaban discutiendo."

"Si…" le digo "Terry. Terrence ya se fue también." Veo alrededor, "Voy a ir a terminar el proyecto. Te ayudare a limpiar cuando termine."

Luz mueve la cabeza en afirmación y yo me voy hacia la sala, apago la televisión y me pongo a ver el proyecto que aún no está terminado.

*Osel prikladom: trasero de burro

Zaderzhka: retrasado

El timbre del celular de Candy es: Iris por Googoo Dolls


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola chicas, decidí hacer este capítulo en el punto de vista de Terry, solo para que tengan una idea de lo que está pensando o algo así. Déjenme saber que piensan.**

**Darling Eveling: Muy pronto sabremos lo que ha ocurrido entre Terry y Candy**

**Bere: Gracias por decirme, no me había dado cuenta. Pero lo tendré en mente para cuando otra vez las tenga que escribir en mi historia. **

**Norma Rodriguez: Que bueno que te haya gustado, jeje a mí me encanto esa parte al escribirla**

**LizCarter: Si me di cuenta de eso cuando me dijo Bere, pero gracias por decirme. Y claro que tratare de darle más significado. Aquí está el capítulo 3 me dices que tal esta porfa**

**Kimberly: Gracias y claro que seguiré escribiendo**

**Iris: Que bueno que este interesante, ya que no sabía si la historia les agradaría. Espero que el resto sea igual de interesante que los primeros dos capítulos**

**No soy la dueña de Candy Candy y sus personajes pero si de la historia. Bueno pues no tengo nada más que decir más que adelante disfruten y déjenme saber lo que piensan.**

Capítulo 3: Quince horas en La Vida de Terrence Grandchester Walker

Cuando salgo de la casa apenas me doy cuenta de que Stear ya no está. Claro que me dejaría aquí solo. Me subo a la motocicleta, preguntándome que fregados ha pasado esta noche. Algo sobre yo lastimando a Candy, y que ella no me dará una segunda oportunidad. ¿Una segunda oportunidad? ¿Alguna vez le pregunte sobre una segunda oportunidad?

¿Querré una segunda oportunidad?

Muevo mi cabeza en confusión y me pongo el casco. Voy camino hacia mi casa cuando me acuerdo de que aún no hemos terminado el proyecto. Rayos, sé que ya no puedo regresar. Al llegar oigo mi celular sonar por un mensaje que me ha llegado, es de Stear.

_Candy dijo que terminara el proyecto. ¿Qué rayos paso allá atrás?_

Aun no estoy seguro de lo que paso, así que le respondo

_Hombre ni yo sé lo que pasó_

Decido hacerlo simple, Stear entenderá. El siempre entiende

Cuando entro a la casa, veo que Richie y Maggie están en la sala. Maggie me ve entrar y me sonríe. Richie y Maggie son cuates, y van en su primer año de secundaria. Se han de preguntar cómo es que somos hermanos. Bueno mi mama se casó dos veces, yo me parezco más a mi papa y mis hermanos se parecen a mi mama y a su papa.

"¿Cómo te fue en la casa de Candy?" mi mama me pregunta cuando entro a la cocina.

"Estuvo bien." Le digo así de simple. No tengo porque darle explicaciones

"¿Estuviste con Candy?" me pregunta Maggie. Yo solamente muevo la cabeza en afirmación, "¿No es la chica que te gustaba en octavo?" sigue preguntando, me encojo de hombros.

"Solamente hay una Candy." Le digo

"Hija, a Terry ya no le gusta Candy." Dice mama. "Candy es una de esas chicas rebeldes."

"¿De veras? Ella es buena conmigo, y graciosa. Estamos en la misma clase de inglés."

"Hah, sabía que tomaba clases de inglés."

"Estábamos hablando en clase y dijo que esta sería su última clase de inglés, ya que está tomando la clase del lenguaje Ruso."

"Nosotros no tenemos esa clase en la escuela." Digo,

Maggie se encoje de hombros "Lo tomo en la Universidad con su mama."

Me celular suena avisando que tengo un nuevo mensaje. Pienso que es Stear quien ha respondido pero al ver la pantalla veo que es Susana quien me a texteado.

"¿Quién es?" pregunta mi mama

"Susana." Respondo, leyendo el mensaje en mi mente

_Hola Terrence, ¿qué tal te fue en la casa de Candy? ¿Sobreviviste? XD_

Suspiro, ¿todos me iban a preguntar sobre esto? Tengo que decir que si me dolió solo _un poco _lo que dijo la mama de Candy de no darles una segunda oportunidad a hombres como yo. ¿Pero eso no quería decir de que todo era mi culpa, o si?

"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunta Maggie, "¿Te volvió a preguntar si querías salir con ella?"

"No" le digo. Susana ha tratado de juntarnos de nuevo después de haber rompido el segundo año de secundaria. Parece no entender que ya no siento nada por ella si es que alguna vez sentí algo. Pues claro que si sentí algo por ella sino porque habría de haber sido mi novia. Nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

"No sé porque no quieres salir con ella de nuevo. Ella es una buena persona, tiene buenas calificaciones." Agrega mi madre. Solo muevo la cabeza y me encamino hacia mi cuarto. A mi mama le agrada Susana.

Finalmente me llega un mensaje de Stear, y este mensaje verdaderamente me sorprende.

_¿Qué piensas sobre su hermana?_

_Parece ser buena gente. ¿Por qué?_

_Pienso pedirle que sea mi novia_

¿Qué diablos? Nada más ha estado con ella por seis horas. ¿Por qué Luz? ¿Por qué la hermana de Candy?

_¿Por qué? _

_Ella es buena, es divertido estar con ella_

¿Todo eso por unas cuantas horas? Suspiro, y le respondo antes de poner el celular en el armario y cambiarme.

_Está bien, Stear. Solo ten mucho cuidado, ya que no querrás conocer a mama Candy enojada._

_Claro, te veré mañana._

Me despierto a la siguiente mañana sintiendo un líquido caliente y mojado a un lado de mi cara. No es exactamente la mejor sensación. Abro los ojos para ver que nuestro perro Cookie ha venido a tomar residencia en mi cama nuevamente.

"¡Maggie!" grito con mi voz ronca.

"Saca a tu perro de mi cuarto. Dijiste que el seria tu responsabilidad."

"Y lo es." Protesta levantando al perro

"¿Entonces porque siempre lo encuentro en mi cama?"

"Solo creo que le gustas… me gusta tu pelo."

Me volteo hacia un lado para verme en el espejo que hay en el baño. Mi pelo está parado hacia un lado, y la baba del perro no ayuda en nada mi aspecto.

"Como sea," me volteo hacia el otro lado de la cama tratando de dormir. Finalmente decido levantarme y bajar al gimnasio que tenemos en la casa. Luego de terminar voy y me tomo un baño y me alisto para irme al trabajo. Trabajo de nueve a doce y media, asegurándome de que los chiquillos no se den en la cabeza o se quiebren el cuello brincando. Al terminar de trabajar me llega un mensaje de Stear:

_En el festival de otoño con Susana, Kate, y Archie. Estrella y Albert ya vienen en camino. ¿Vendrás? _

_Claro ahí estaré en unos minutos. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? _

_Le dije a Albert que nos encontráramos en la tienda de refrescos, así que ahí nos vemos. Acabo de ver a tu hermana, creo que esta con sus amigas._

_Si mi mama la paso a dejar hace rato, ahorita llego._

Unos diez minutos después voy llegando al festival. Después de encontrarnos nos dirigimos hacia los juegos y las varias actividades que vemos.

"Hey acabo de recibir un mensaje de Luz, dice que hay una competencia de patinetas."

"Que bien," le digo

"Creo que iré a ver." Dice pasándose una mano por el cabello

"¿Estas nervioso?"

Me da una sonrisa de lado y dice "un poco"

Pongo los ojos en blanco, "Solo ve" sonríe y se va

"¿Adónde va?" pregunta Albert

"Va a ir a ver una chica."

"¿Deberás? ¿Quién?"

"Si Terrence, ¿A quién? Porque Estrella quiere saber quién será su competencia." Molesta Archie. Estrella le da un manotazo en el estómago y así es como empiezan sus peleas.

"Todos saben que se gustan." dice Kate al lado mío, "No sé ni porque tratan de esconderlo. "Archie y Estrella están muy entretenidos en su pelea para denegar su observación. Muevo la cabeza en afirmación, pero mi mente esta en otra parte. ¿Qué tal si me encuentro con Candy? ¿Qué debería de decirle? _Perdón por haberte dejado sola anoche, es solo que no quería salir lastimado por tu mama. Oye yo sé que tú me odias pero que dices de empezar de nuevo, desde cero._

¿Cómo? ¿De dónde vino esa segunda parte? Veo hacia al frente para darme cuenta de que Kate me está viendo rara. Solo espero no encontrarme con Candy. O que ella me vea a mí. Bueno solo espero que no tengamos que hablar, así estaremos mejor. Susana y Estrella han comprado dulce de algodón cuando oigo que alguien llama mi nombre. Me volteo y veo que Maggie viene hacia mí.

"¡Terry!" me dice fuera de aire, ella es la única que me llama así y bueno también Candy." Deberías de venir a ver esto. ¡Estaba viendo la competencia de patinetas y está que arde! Richie está haciendo muy bien, está en tercer lugar. ¡Pero ahora están en las finales!" dejo que me lleve hacia el área de patinaje. Oigo a Susana y a Kate detrás de mí preguntándose porque vamos tan rápido.

No es hasta entonces que me doy cuenta de que la veo. Mejor dicho la veo a _ella._


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡Hola a todas! Aquí está el capítulo 4. Díganme que tal esta. Y este capítulo es en el punto de vista de Candy. Espero no aburrirlas (:**

**CandiC' Grandchester: gracias por decirme, si vez algún otro error avísame por favor. (: **

**Are: tienes razón, tratare de hacer más capítulos en el punto de vista de Terry, y gracias (:**

**Aliiiiiiz G: Jajaja gracias, ya muy pronto saldrá a luz lo que paso nomas espérame tantito, jejeje (;**

**LizCarter: gracias, que bueno que te gusto, y sobre lo de la gusana perdón jejeje pero no te preocupes que no se quedara con sexi Terry (: a y gracias por avisarme lo del error**

** : si lo siento, pero no te preocupes que los otros no serán tan cortos **

**Norma Rodriguez: que bien, y si estoy tratando lo mejor de escribir todas las palabras en español. Solo te aviso que en este capítulo hay algunas palabritas en ingles pero no son de mucha importancia. **

Capítulo 4: Lo Mejor del Festival de Otoño.

Hay mucha gente alrededor de las que estoy segura no saben nada de patinaje, pero no importa. Hoy es un buen día. No está lloviendo, el sol brillando, y tengo mucha energía en mi de la noche anterior. Muevo la cabeza hacia los lados estirando mi cuello, luego me pongo las rodilleras (solo por si acaso me caigo) dejando mi casco por ultimo. Gane las finales el año pasado, pero hay mucha más gente viendo este ano. Yo sé que puedo hacer esto, solo tengo que encontrar mi lugar de la felicidad.

¿Nunca les mencione que patinaba? No verdad, bueno pues ya que apenas empezó la escuela y con eso de que tuve que hacer el proyecto pues se me olvido avisarles. Practique martes y jueves en la tarde por unas cuantas horas, pero me di el viernes para descansar mis músculos.

Ahora mismo hay otras dos personas al lado mío que también llegaron a las finales. Un chico de pelo rojo que se ve que tiene alrededor de veinte años, y otro que se ve que tiene mi edad y que va a la escuela pública. Nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos antes en el parque de patinaje pero hoy los vi patinar y sé que han de practicar en algún lugar.

El primero es el tipo de pelo rojo, primero cae en una parte menos profunda de la taza y luego bombea alrededor por unos cuantos segundos antes de levantarse a un buen ritmo haciendo su primer truco. Un método bastante alto Aérea lo envía sobre el borde de la taza y en la parte más terrena a base del parque. El acelera hacia el otro extremo de la rampa de la izquierda, curva en el último segundo para entrar en una buena rutina- Black side antes precipitándose de nuevo y de inmediato saltando de uno de los meridianos en un lado delantero de tamaño medio aire. Luego, regresa al punto de partida, levantando su patineta. Fue una carrera bastante buena, pera nada demasiado impresionante para los patinadores con experiencia. La multitud parecía que le encantaba, algunas chicas locas se volvían salvajes en las líneas laterales. El siguiente es el individuo adolescente. Se deja caer en el mismo lugar en el que cayó el primer chico, pero esta vez logra conseguir dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, varios vitorees surgen de los espectadores. Su segundo truco es un Nosegrind suave antes de la transición rápida que termina en su truco final, un buen aire de la parte trasera antes de volver al inicio. Un montón de aplausos suben en la multitud una vez más, me pongo las guardias en las muñecas, soy la única que las está usando ya que quiero vivir para patinar otro día.

Decido agitarlo un poco, con un truco que he estado practicando recientemente hasta que estaba segura de que podría hacerlo perfectamente. Pateo mi tabla hacia arriba en un Primo, donde hago un rail stand en el mismo borde de la taza, la parte más empinada, para luego caer en ella en una caída libre. Oigo un montón de gritos pero rápidamente sintonizo toda la algarabía, y zonificando mi patinaje, convirtiéndome en uno con mi tabla. Yo bombeo hasta que tenga una buena cantidad de velocidad, antes de patinar por el lado de la taza y hacer una enorme Airwalk para introducirme a la otra mitad del parque. Mi sangre está bombeando, entonces me muevo hacia el lado izquierdo de la rampa como el primer chico, pero esta vez me tiro hacia arriba lo más alto que pueda.

El patinaje hace que me sienta como si estuviera volando. La forma en la que el tablero se desliza contigo, y tus músculos se esfuerzan en gloriosa interpretación. Mi truco final se acerca a la entrada del recipiente, doblo mis rodillas un poco más profundo con el fin de obtener más energía. Salto en el aire con mi tabla, realizando un perfecto 360, algo que aprendí patinando en la nieve, y me deslizo suavemente hacia la taza para regresar por donde empecé.

Puedo oír a la multitud rugir y miro reflexivamente. Sé que Annie y Patty están en alguna parte, pero mis ojos los detengo y me congelo cuando noto la mirada sorprendida de Terry. Nos miramos por unos segundos, luego yo me volteo hacia los competidores y les doy la mano. La cosa que me gusta sobre el patinaje es que todos te respetan. Los jueces no tardan en mencionar quien es el ganador, dándome a mí la copa, y unas medallas a los otros dos competidores. Salgo hacia afuera para encontrarme con Annie y Patty y oigo que algunas personas me dicen 'muy bien' o 'que bien patinas'.

"¡Que impresionante!" dice Annie abrazándome pero luego retirándose porque estoy sudada. Yo me rio

"¡Eso fue algo impresionante de ver! ¡Wow! Sigo olvidando lo buena que eres patinando."

Oigo que alguien llama mi nombre y me volteo justo a tiempo para ver a Maggie tirarse encima de mí, ignorando el sudor en mí. Yo acaricio torpemente su espalda, con cuidado de no golpearla con mis muñequeras.

"Uh parece que alguien está de buen humor."

"Perdón" dice ella haciéndose para atrás. "Eso simplemente estuvo interesante y chévere." Yo le sonrió. Maggie es una buena chica, una de las pocas personas inteligentes en mi clase de inglés. Me siento en una curva y empiezo a quitarme las rodilleras, poniéndolas a un lado de mí. Maggie empieza a hablar con Annie y Patty sobre mi set de patinaje. Me quito el casco y me sacudo el pelo, levanto la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Terry y a su grupo caminar hacia nosotros.

"¡Eso estuvo genial Candy!" dice Susana corriendo hacia mi

"Gracias."

"¿Cuánto tuviste que practicar para poder hacer esos trucos?" pregunta Albert

"Mucho" le digo dándole una sonrisita

"Se debe tener agallas para poder esos trucos tan altos en el aire." Comenta Kate, y yo me encojo de hombros. Por ultimo habla Terry, y me veo obligada a mirarlo por primera vez desde que se acercaron

"Yo no sabía que patinabas." Dice en voz baja, y Susana solo mueve la cabeza en afirmación

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí." Le digo astutamente. Hay un pequeño silencio entre todos ya que no saben que decir.

"Ehem," empiezo, a punto de excusarme para conseguir una bebida cuando oigo a Ella.

"¡Candy!" grita Luz, y la veo caminar con Stear, Sam, y…Tony."

"Hola Luz," le digo casualmente

"Estaré contenta de anunciarle a mamá de que aun estas viva." Me dice sonriéndome

"Si, si, mamá ya sabe que estoy bien," le digo señalando hacia las rodilleras y muñequeras a un lado. Mamá es una sobre protectora y piensa que patinar es muy peligroso.

Kate y Estrella están hablando, al igual que Archie y Tony, quien me sigue viendo. Pongo los ojos en blanco y Sam nota lo que Tony ha estado haciendo, y se acerca más hacia mí. Me entrega una botella de agua, y la tomo agradecida.

"Gracias," le digo saboreando el sabor y lo fresco que se sentía bajando por mi garganta.

"No hay de que, sabía que necesitarías un poco de agua después de patinar. Estuviste genial."

"Gracias." Le digo nuevamente. Ahora con nuestros grupos juntos veo que Terry aun me está mirando intensamente, y me quedo sin palabras. ¿Qué diablos le digo después de lo de ayer? Fue algo embarazoso… pero también esclarecedor. Mi madre estaba en lo correcto sobre él, y tenía que mantener mi guardia. Ahí está, lo seguiré tratando como antes.

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí?" le pregunto a Susana

"Oh como una hora antes de que te viéramos patinar."

"Que bien."

"Oigan, deberíamos de juntarnos para caminar ya que estamos aquí." Dice Albert.

"Uh…" digo ya que no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que Terry y que el venga y me confronte sobre lo de ayer.

"¡Sí!" dice Annie entusiasta, y veo que está mirando a Tony, quien obviamente me está viendo a mí, ¡rayos!

"Yo también digo lo mismo." Dice guiñándome. Espero que Annie no haiga visto eso. Si lo vio.

"Si," agrega Susana "sería mucho más divertido con un grupo grande." Levanto mi bolsa y mi tabla. Todos la seguimos, asumiendo que sabe hacia dónde va. Caminamos por un camino donde solamente pueden caminar dos personas a la vez, así que corro hacia Susana y camino junto a ella.

"Entonces…" le digo cuando oigo que los demás empiezan a hablar. "¿Aun te gusta Terry"? le pregunto

Al instante se pone roja de pena, "¿A poco es tan obvio?" me pregunta

"No, simplemente me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan alrededor de mí."

"Oh," dice "si me ha gustado desde que rompimos… pero yo sé que ya no siente lo mismo por mí. Pero está bien, solo me gusta estar junto a él."

"Bueno pues para ser honesta, no sé lo que le ves." Le digo para luego arrepentirme de haberlo dicho

Oigo a Susana reírse "Sabes él dijo lo mismo de ti cuando supo que a Tony le interesabas."

Casi me atraganto cuando digo "Que-¿Tony me quiere? ¿Deberás? Pensé que solo estaba jugando." Ahora Annie va a querer matarme.

"Si, dice que eres interesante y que no te le vas encima como las demás chicas."

"Rayos, esto apesta." Susana parece sorprendida.

"¿No te gusta?"

"¡Claro que no!" le digo exaltada haciendo que Estrella y Archie me miren extraño. Luego de mirarme vuelven a su argumento. "Claro que los tomates son una fruta."

"Claro que no. Son vegetales, hasta saben a vegetales." Dice Archie

"¡Futa!"

"¡Vegetales!"

Me volteo hacia Susana, "Bueno, apenas lo conozco, y ha estado con muchas chicas para mi gusto. Además es un chico mimado y un niño fresa."

Susana se ríe moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás, "¡Esta en el equipo de futbol americano!"

"Si ya se ese deporte es para los niños bonitos."

Susana se ríe de nuevo moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. "No te entiendo Candy, ni un poquito."

Que bien otra que se unió al club, pienso. Veo que hemos llegado al lugar de la fogata, y que Kate y Patty están buscando unos asientos y yo me voy dando cuenta de que tengo muchísima hambre. No comí lonche porque estaba muy nerviosa por lo de la competencia, eso significa que han pasado siete horas desde que comí. Veo que hay un puesto de comida al otro lado del patio.

"Oye" le digo a Annie, "voy a ir a comprar algo de comer." Asiente y regresa a su conversación con Tony quien claramente no está poniendo atención. Le doy mi mochila a Sam, diciéndole que iré por un poco de comida interrumpiendo una plática ardiente entre él y Terry. Asiente y me sonríe.

Cuando llego al puesto de comida, llego a la conclusión de que definitivamente no volveré con los chicos. Esta línea está muy larga, creo que pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que me dieron mi pizza, brinco hacia un lado porque ya no aguanto las ganas de comerme la pizza.

Apenas le he dado un mordisco cuando oigo una voz detrás de mí, "No puedo creer que sigas comiendo pizza después de anoche."

Me volteo para responderle, "Bueno pues tengo el metabolismo de un…" dejo de hablar porque me doy cuenta de que es Terry quien me ha hablado, me trago la pizza y sonrió y termino de hablar, "… de un pájaro…"

Me está viendo intensamente, igual a como me estaba viendo anoche, y sé que no tengo ningún chance de escaparme de esta conversación. Pero al menos trato.

"Creo que todos se están preguntando sobre donde estoy, así que creo que me tengo que ir. Ahora." Sigo hablando al pasar a un lado de él, pero él me agarra por la muñeca, haciéndome parar. Agarro mi pizza duramente en la otra mano.

"Estoy toda sucia y apestosa, ¿sabes?, así que creo que no es buena idea que hagas eso." Le digo

"Como si me importara." Se acerca más a mí.

"Mira" le digo suspirando, "¿podemos olvidar lo que paso anoche? ¿Pretender como que nunca paso y ser como éramos antes? ¿Capiche?" trato de alejarme pero el solamente aprieta más mi mano.

"No podré hacer eso." Me dice, y me pregunto qué rayos hace el aquí. "No solo puedes salir corriendo como siempre lo haces con situaciones similares a esta."

¡Que! Yo nunca salgo corriendo. "Bueno pues creo que no me dejas ninguna otra opción." Le digo. Tomo lo que quedo de mi pizza y se la aplasto en la cara.

No se mueve rápidamente ya que aún me tiene agarrada por la mano, así que la pizza cae en su mejía. "¿Qué te pasa?" y baja la presión en mi mano. Yo quito mi mano de la de él, y me doy la vuelta. Pero antes de irme le digo "Perdón, parecía que tenías hambre." Y con eso salgo corriendo hacia el grupo. Yo sé que no me confrontara frente a los chicos, y yo estoy determinada a que no vuelva a tener una segunda oportunidad el resto de la tarde.

Llego a los chicos sin aire pero me lo aguanto, y veo que Terry está detrás de mí.

"Candy" me dice amenazante, uh oh. Algo lo primero que se me viene a la mente para alejarlo de mí.

"¡Tony!" le grito y me lo jalo juntando nuestras manos. Se voltea hacia mí y me sonríe.

"Hola bebé." Me dice y trato de no empujarlo por el sobrenombre. Rápidamente me doy cuenta de mi estupidez cuando veo que Annie me mira ferozmente. Rayos ¿qué voy hacer ahora?

"Oye, ¿Qué tienes en la cara?" le pregunta Archie a Terry. Yo me volteo hacia atrás para verlo y veo que tiene salsa roja en su mejía donde le pegue con la pizza.

"Nada" murmura, todavía mirándome, frustración es lo que veo en él. Le doy una sonrisa de lado y me volteo hacia el otro problema.

"¡Oh perdón pensé que eras Sam!" le digo a Tony moviéndome hacia atrás. Yo en mi interior me estoy dando cachetadas por haber metido la pata.

"No te preocupes amor." Me dice "yo sé que no puedes resistir mi hermosura."

"Si claro." Le digo secamente. Miro hacia Terry y me alegro de que este hablando con Archie y Albert. Oigo una bocina diciendo que la fogata ha comenzado. Me siento junto a Patty quien me sonríe.

Por suerte pude evitar a Terry por el resto de la noche. Luz desapareció con Stear, pero soy la única que se da cuenta. En lo que vamos saliendo del festival me llega un mensaje de Luz que dice que Stear la llevara a casa con muchas caritas felices y corazones. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

El grupo se separa, y Patty y yo nos encaminamos hacia el carro de Annie. Primero nos encaminamos hacia la casa de Patty para dejarla en su casa. Al ir llegando a mi casa me doy cuenta de que Terry está ahí junto a su moto.

"Oye Annie, ¿crees que pueda quedarme en tu casa esta noche?" ella asiente y acelera pasando por mi casa. Me volteo para ver por mi ventana a Terry, el me ve y yo me volteo para ver las manos de Annie agarrando el volante con fuerzas.

"Como quiera, tenemos que hablar."

Ay dios.

Salgo de bañarme y me encamino hacia el cuarto de Annie, la veo sentada en su cama preparada para matarme. Trago grueso y cierro la puerta.

Tomo un paso hacia adentro, estoy sorprendida de ver que no me grita, pero en vez de eso se pone a llorar.

"¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!" me grita enterrando su cara en una almohada. Yo corro hacia su lado. Annie casi nunca llora, usualmente se enoja o no te habla. Esto significa que la cosa es seria.

"Annie perdóname." Le digo hablando rápido y abrasándola. Aunque yo sé que esta triste la mejor manera de confortarla es abrazándola.

"Te juro que no estoy coqueteando con él," le digo, "No estoy interesada en él, él fue la primera persona a la que vi. Y yo estaba en pánico, y lo siento."

"¿Deberás?" dice levantando la cabeza de la almohada donde dejo manchas de la máscara.

"Nunca te quitaría a tu hombre." Le digo sonriéndole y sintiéndome aliviada de que me está oyendo.

"Yo sé" dice en voz baja. "solamente estaba enojada, porque obviamente a él le gustas."

"Oh, no no no," le digo rápidamente "solo piensa que soy interesante, solamente soy un juguete para él. Tu eres su vecina, no hay manera de que no caiga a tus pies." Me estoy convenciendo al decir esto porque sé que se entiende. ¿Verdad?

Eso espero

"Si tienes razón. Yo sé que no se puede resistir a mi encanto femenino para siempre."

Asiento y me rio con ella. De repente se me queda viendo seriamente.

"¿De qué tenías pánico?" me pregunta. Oops se me olvido de que había mencionado eso. Yo sé que es mi amiga, ¿pero no siempre tengo que decirle mis secretos, o si?

No la pasmos las siguientes hora hablando de lo que vivimos las últimas dos noches, finalmente nos quedamos dormidas a las dos de la mañana, y sé que aun somos amigas. Ahora de lo que tengo que pensar es como evitar a Terry por el resto de… mi vida.

Rayos.


	5. Capitulo 5

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí este otro capítulo más de esta loca historia. (: **

**Alizzzz G: Jajaja verdad que si (: sobre lo de las parejas tratare de juntarlas así como me dijiste. A ver cómo le hago porque la historia ya la tengo escrita y lo único que estoy haciendo es pasarla a la compu y después subirlo a fanfiction. Pero lo intentare.**

**CandiC' Grandchester: perdón si te confundí pero ese capítulo venia explicando el patinaje. Pero también te agradezco por avisarme sobre el error. **

**Candice. : que bien que te haya gustado el inicio y que te esté atrapando mi historia loca jeje (, me avisas si te van gustando los demás capítulos. Si es un poco más diferente, porque aquí Candy es un poco más rebelde y contesta un poco más. ¿Pero no hay ningún problema con que la haya cambiado un poco? Y claro que puedes llamarme amiga. **

**LizCarter: ¿Verdad que si? A mí también me cae muy mal. Y sobre los errores gracias estoy tratando lo mejor posible por hacer menos. Y mi problema siempre es con la palabra haya. ):**

**Bueno pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios. (: Ah sobre lo de actualizar tratare de hacerlo de lunes a viernes. Y si puedo hacerlo los fines de semana pues así será. (: Sigan comentando chicas, no importa si son buenos o malos ustedes comenten que yo los aceptare con gusto. ¡Ahora si a leer! ¡Que disfruten de su lectura!**

Capítulo 5: Las Palabras Que Dejamos al Olvido

_Flashback: Primer año de secundaria- Septiembre 13: El día que me doy por vencida_

_Estoy en la clase de ciencias y mi pareja de laboratorio no está aquí, forzándome a estar con el grupo de detrás de mí. Y adivinen quienes son, nada más y nada menos que Terry y Susana. Aun no son novios, pero yo sé que en cualquier momento lo serán. Terry últimamente se ha portado como un idiota. Empezó desde que entramos a la secundaria, cuando todos supieron que era el hijo de la directora. A estado actuando como si él fuera el más importante y solo ha estado juntándose con los de tercer y cuarto año de secundaria. Yo pensé que él me quería así como lo quiero yo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada. Siempre está coqueteando con Susana y a mí me ignora todo el tiempo. Bueno no es como si estuviéramos saliendo, pero pensé que teníamos algo especial…_

_Tengo que dejar de pensar las cosas, esto no me lleva a nada. _

_Susana se ha ido a traer el microscopio y yo estoy aquí sola con Terry. Yo estoy sentada viendo hacia el frente, ignorándolo. Me sigue molestando, diciéndome que aún lo quiero. Después de un minuto ya no puedo más. Todo el dolor y la frustración que he estado sintiendo desde que empezó la escuela ha ido en aumento, y ahora está a punto de explotar. Me doy la vuelta en mi asiento, y digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente:_

"_¿Sabes que Terry? ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a besuquear con tu novia Susana?" ¿De veras Candy? ¿Eso es lo mejor que le pudiste decir? Que bien que le demostraste que estas celosa. _

_Se ha sorprendido por lo que le he dicho pero rápidamente cambia su expresión a una sin importancia. "Bien, así será"_

_Me volteo de nuevo y oigo que Susana ha regresado y ha dicho algo sobre el experimento. Aun volteada hacia el frente cierro mis ojos y aguanto las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. _

_Eso es todo. Hoy es el día en el que me doy por vencida por ganarme al galán Terrence Grandchester. _

_Más tarde, me dan la noticia de que Terry y Susana son novios._

_Fin de Flashback_

Tal vez sea yo la que piense este pero los lunes apestan. Y no solo tengo que dar un reportaje y no sola sino con Terry y Stear. Cuando entro al salón noto que Terry ya está ahí, así que para que no me hable me junto con Annie quien está muy platicadora esta mañana. Pero veo que él no se da cuenta o no le importa para nada y se acerca hacia nosotras.

"Hola" dice ganándose la atención de Annie. Ella le da una sonrisa, y en mi interior me regano a mí misma por haberle contado a Annie de como él me estuvo molestando los días anteriores.

"¿Esta bien si me llevo a Candy un momento?" le pregunta a Annie y yo me pongo rígida. Vamos Annie tú me amas no hagas que…

"Claro Terrence, es toda tuya." Le dice volteándose hacia su cuaderno para seguir dibujando. Siento una mano en mi brazo y yo me paro. Empiezo a caminar rápidamente hacia el pasillo, pero Terry rápidamente agarra mi mano para no dejarme escapar. Me detengo en estado de shock ante la sensación y me volteo a mirarlo, pero él me ignore tirando de mi mano hacia adelante para caminar en el pasillo. La gente está caminando por los pasillos, y de alguna manera no parecen darse cuenta de nosotros. Hmm… tal vez si grito…

"Candy" empieza hablando Terry, y yo lo volteo a ver tratando de hacer que mi mirada se enfoque. Rayos esto verdaderamente está pasando.

"Si, si," le digo componiendo mi compostura, "Tenemos que hablar," el mueve la cabeza en afirmación y con cuidado da un paso hacia atrás, asegurándose de que yo no escape. Cruzo mis brazos.

"Nos hemos odiado por mucho tiempo." Dice sin rodeos

Pongo los ojos en blanco, "Muchas gracias señor obvio. ¿Ahora si ya me puedo ir?"

Ahora es su turno de poner los ojos en blanco, "_Candy"_

"Está bien, está bien, así que quieres hablar de lo que paso en mi casa con mi mamá, ¿por alguna extraña razón? No sé qué decirte, mi mamá se enojó, tú desafortunadamente tuviste que verlo. No veo cual es el problema."

"¿Entonces porque siempre te escapas cuando trato de hablar contigo?" me pregunta

"¿Qué puedo decir? No me gusta estar junto a chicos que no creen en su higiene personal." Casi puedo verlo resistirse de olerse a sí mismo para ver si apesta. Su rostro se vuelve a una frustración total.

"Mira…" se desvanece, entonces en un gran aliento continua, "nopuedesnegarqueentrenosotroshayalgo,"

¿Qué diablos?, "¿Qué dijiste?" le pregunto, tomando un paso hacia atrás. ¿Acaba de decir lo que pienso que dijo? "¿Entonces qué? ¿Primero nos odiamos pero ahora hay algo entre nosotros?"

El me mira nervioso y se pasa la mano por el pelo azabache. Quiero decir el pelo negro. Quiero decir- solo cabello. Sí. "Mira." Le digo, "lo único que quiero entre nosotros es una pared descomunal hecha de grandes picos con hiedra venenosa."

"¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿De que no sientes nada?" me pregunta

"¿Qué? ¿Estas molesto?"

El mueve la cabeza, "No, ¿es que no sientes-?"

No lo dejo hablar ya que siento una chispa dentro de mí a punto de explotar.

"Mira, _Terrence, _hemos hablado sobre esto antes ¿Okay? Hace como tres años atrás. Es muy tarde para que estés hablando sobre el pasado. Lo de ayer ya es historia. El argumento estúpido no significa nada para mí, y no sé qué es lo que estas tratando de demostrar aquí. ¿No podemos por favor, simplemente olvidarnos de el?" estoy rogando ahora. Se queda ahí parado por un minuto, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

"Como sea," murmura y se va. Yo me volteo y camino hacia el salón, tratando de no darle la satisfacción de que él se fue antes que yo.

Unos cuantos minutos después noto que Terry entra al salón de nuevo, sentándose en su asiento justo a tiempo para oír los anuncios de la mañana. Yo pretendo no notarlo, pero lo que si noto es la fecha en el pizarrón.

Septiembre 13.

Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Estoy poniendo mis libros en mi casillero antes de lonche, cuando aparece un brazo largo al lado derecho, atrapándome en medio de mi casillero y la persona.

"¿Qué quieres Tony?" le digo, no teniendo que verlo a la cara para saber que es el. Hoy es viernes otra vez, una semana desde la pelea entre mi mama y yo, y cuatro días desde la última vez que hable con Terry. Cada día de esta semana Tony ha estado llegando a mi casillero para molestarme.

"Solo quería preguntarte sobre el baile de Halloween," me dice con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Si, ¿Qué tiene? Falta como un mes y medio para eso."

"¿Quieres ir conmigo?" me pregunta, creo que el espera que me sienta sorprendida, pero solamente respiro. No estoy para nada sorprendida con la manera que él está actuando alrededor de mí.

"Ese baile no es para ir con parejas Tony." Le digo moviendo la cabeza y sacando mi lonche del casillero antes de cerrarlo y encaminarme a la cafetería.

"Entonces también deberías de avisarle a Sam, el planeaba preguntarte para que fueras con él."

Eso sí que me sorprendió. Y mucho.

"¿Porque haría el eso?" le pregunto incrédulamente

"¿Apoco no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira? Esta loco por ti."

Me le quedo viendo con los ojos desorbitados y le pregunto, "¿¡Sam?!

Tony pone los ojos en blanco, "Si Sam, creo que te iba a preguntar hoy. Deberías de darle las noticias antes de que le rompas el corazón y que el piense que no quieres ir con él."

"Que-pero yo no…"no termino de decir la oración ya que no quiero que Tony piense mal. Es solo que Sam y yo hemos sido buenos amigos, pero solamente eso.

"Ay no" gruño

"¿Qué?" pregunta Tony riéndose al lado mío. Doy la vuelta hacia la izquierda y pongo mi frente sobre un casillero.

"¿Cómo es que le voy a dar la cara ahora que sé que me quiere?" decido echarle la culpa a Tony por decirme de este nuevo problema. Oigo unos pasos acercarse hacia nosotros y me acuerdo de que aún tengo que ir a lonche. Gruño de nuevo.

"Oye está bien," dice Tony poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, me asombro de que no está siendo molesto como siempre hasta que empieza hablando de nuevo, "Solo sal conmigo, y asunto arreglado."

Casi me pego la cabeza en el casillero pero en vez de eso me volteo hacia Tony.

Y me friso.

Maldición.

Sobre el hombro de Tony, veo a Terry parado a unos cuantos pies de nosotros y nos está viendo. Y por como lo veo creo que ha oído la última parte de nuestra conversación. Ay no, ¿no pensara que estamos hablando de él, o si? Un momento, ¿porque me importaría a mí lo que el piense? No me importa. Piensa en otra cosa Candy…uh…tacos?

Terry camina hacia nosotros, y me abrazo a mí misma. No quiero volver a hablar con él otra vez. Hasta que el para en frente de nosotros y dice, "Podrías moverte por favor, este es mi casillero."

"Oh, uh" le digo incoherentemente sin moverme.

"Mira," empieza diciendo y suspira, "No me importa de lo que estaban hablando solo déjame pasar a mi casillero."

Dejo de mirarlo y tomo mi decisión. Agarro a Tony por la mano jalándolo detrás de mí, y chocando hombros con Terry me voy de ahí. Vamos entrando a la cafetería cuando Tony me pregunta, "¿Entonces es esto un sí?"

"Solo cállate Tony." Le gruño caminando hacia nuestra mesa.

"Oo delicada." Murmura

Annie y Patty ya están sentadas en la mesa. No veo a Luz sentada en nuestra mesa no es hasta que la encuentro sentada en la mesa de los populares junto con Stear, y no me doy cuenta de que Tony se ha sentado junto a mí. Respiro profundo y me volteo para ver a Annie.

"¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?" pregunta tratando de disimular su enojo, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que estoy sentada junto a Tony. Discretamente me muevo unas cuantas pulgadas lejos de él.

"Aparentemente le gusto a Sam." Les digo desesperada evitando la parte de Tony y yo juntos y solos. Bueno no juntos, como… Okay ustedes entienden el punto.

Patty se empieza a reír fuerte, "¿Y apenas te diste cuenta?" yo frunzo el ceño, y apunto a Tony

"Él me dijo." Le digo

"¿De veras? ¿Entonces quiere decir que no sabias antes?" dice aun riéndose.

"¿Saber qué cosa?" pregunta una voz detrás de mí. Me volteo y veo a Sam viendo a Tony sentado junto a mí.

"¿Qué es lo que no sabías?" vuelve a preguntar

"Oh nada, son problemas que tienen que ver con mujeres." Le respondo

Sam levanta una ceja y pregunta, "¿Con Tony aquí?"

"Como dije, problemas que tienen que ver con mujeres." Sam y Patty se ríen y Annie sonríe. Tony solamente suspira.

"Oigan estaba pensando que podríamos ir de compras juntos después de escuela," dice Annie

"Compras," murmuro "¿Por qué?"

"Tenemos que empezar a buscar nuestros trajes de Halloween, ya que tu decidiste no ir de princesa conmigo."

Oigo que Tony se ríe y yo al instante le pongo mi mano en su cara para callarlo. Annie sigue hablando sobre ir de compras y yo no le pongo atención al chico que está al lado mío. Y no me he dado cuenta de que ha agarrado mi mano y la ha juntado con la de él. Jadeo y saco mi mano de la de él saltando de la mesa.

"Bien bien, voy a cruzar a las hippies de mi lista de ideas." Dice Annie confundiendo mi reacción.

Tony parece sorprendido por mi reacción, creo que está tratando de descifrarme. Hah. Buena suerte con eso.

Luego sonríe y yo digo, "ya no tengo hambre. Se me olvido de que tenía que ir con un maestro para…uh…hablar sobre algo." Y con eso salgo corriendo de la cafetería.

"¡Esto no ha terminado Candy!" oigo decir a Annie, "¡Nos encontrare los trajes perfectos, aunque me mate en ello!" pongo los ojos en blanco, pero que gran alivio de que este hablando sobre el baile y no sobre Tony y yo.

Ya que estoy en el pasillo me apoyo en un casillero, mirándome la mano derecha.

"Tony trato de agarrar mi mano," murmuro tratando de asimilarlo. "Tony tomo mi mano." Digo más fuerte. Estoy a punto de irme hacia los baños para lavarme las manos, cuando oigo una voz.

"Que bien por ti." Dice Terry cerca de mí. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cuándo…?

"¿Me estas siguiendo?" le pregunto preocupada porque sea así el caso.

"Ya quisieras. Otra vez estas frente a mi casillero."

Me volteo a ver el casillero que está detrás de mí y me doy cuenta de que es cierto.

"Diablos" digo susurrando y oigo a Terry reírse. Me muevo para caminar hacia un lado así como él se mueve de detrás de mí, para dejarme pasar. No se da cuenta que voy hacia el otro lado y terminamos juntos cara a cara, apenas una pulgada separándonos.

Todo el humor se ha esfumado y su expresión es igual de sorprendida que la mía. Siento el calor subir hacia mis mejillas, algo que no me trae nada de satisfacción. Esa no es la reacción que debería de tener cuando estoy junto a él.

Doy un paso hacia atrás y camino a un lado de él. Me volteo a verlo y aun veo que no se ha movido para nada. Corro hacia los baños para lavarme las manos y para hacer que mi cerebro funcione nuevamente.

**¡Oh Oh! ¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo? ¡Chicas espero sus comentarios! (: **


	6. Capitulo 6

**¡Hola, aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo! ¡Espero que les guste! Este es en el punto de vista de Terry y esta un poco mas corto. Pero no siempre será asi.**

**Candice. : Jajaja ¿que tramposa soy verdad? (; Ahh y que bueno que te guste esta Candy. Dime que tal te parece este capitulo.**

**Yami: ¡Bienvenida Yami! (: verdad que si, pero muy pronto Terry decidirá entrar en acción, jeje **

**Darling Eveling: que bien que estuvo bueno, si que tonta si fuera yo, yo ya lo hubiera aprovechado de que ratos. Hay si no te creas jejeje (:**

**LizCarter: si yo también habeses hablo sola Jajaja yo creo que todas lo hacemos (:**

** : ya muy pronto se acercara la fiesta, aguántame otro tantito jeje (;**

**Alizzzz G: Jajaja :D me hiciste reir con tu comentario, no te esperabas lo de sam, ¿verdad?**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios. ¡Ahora si a leer!**

**Capitulo 6: Fue Un Accidente**

Ayer fue el primer dia que le volvi hablar desde el lunes. Burlarse de ella todos los días simplemente no tiene la misma emoción cuando se que eso es lo que ella quiere que yo le haga. Un parte de mi no puede evitar preguntarse porque estamos jugando por sus reglas, quiero decir yo podría haber dicho que no pero eso simplemente no me reconforta.

De todas maneras no se que es lo que estaba pensando. ¿Tenemos algo entre nosotros? ¿De donde saque eso? Ni se porque lo dije.

Estoy esperando a Maggie fuera del estudio de ballet. El estudio es una casa renovada, entonces esta dentro de un vecindario. Creo que no debería de sorprenderme de ver a la persona que ha estado en mis pensamientos caminando por la calle, pero lo que si me sorprende es lo que esta haciendo.

Esta en medio de la calle, pero no esta manejando. Lleva a su perro, un momento ¿perro? Yo nunca supe que tenia un perro. Parpadeo. Y lleva unos patines puestos. Déjenme decirles que nunca mirarían a Candy White con patines y siendo jalada por un perro, y menos siendo abrazada por un hombre musculoso llamado Erick bueno asi es como ella lo llamo al abrazarlo. El se rie y la levanta del suelo dando vueltas. Esta es la vista que me saluda y también el sentimiento de que tiene _novio_. Algún novio secreto del cual yo no sabia para nada. Con razón no quería nada conmigo. ¿acaso se ha pintado el pelo? No me acuerdo haber visto su pelo pintado con rayitos rosados.

Mi confusión es interrupida por Maggie quien llama mi nombre. La volteo a ver y la veo checar para los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle. Me abraza como Candy ha abrazado al _chico ese. _Ahora en este momento están hablando y sonriendo, la sensación en la boca del estomago es todo menos reconfortante. Un momento, ¿de que sensación estoy hablando? ¿Desde cuando me importa si Candy tiene novio? Trato de borrar todo pensamiento que tenga que ver con Candy de mi cabeza. "Yo no sabia que Candy tenia novio." Dice Maggie viendo hacia la pareja.

"Huh," dice Maggie. Cuando volteo hacia Maggie veo que me esta mirando tratando de descifrar mi expresión. Yo nada mas suspiro y me subo a la moto, dándole a ella su casco y yo poniéndome el mio. Me mira por un largo segundo antes de subirse a la moto.

Novio.

Novio.

El novio de _Candy. _

Por algúna razón me molesta mas esta situación que la de ella con Tony. Miro hacia la pareja, mis ojos se encuentran con los de ella. Su mirada es vacante, opaca. Luego voltea hacia otro lado actuando como si no nos _conociéramos. _Como si no la hubiera visto con su novio secreto.

Miro hacia el frente y manejo robóticamente hacia mi casa. Yo se que Maggie ha notado que algo anda mal, ella es asi de perceptiva. En la tarde me pongo a ver la televisión pero no pongo atención al programa, y veo que Maggie ha venido a sentarse conmigo. Yo solamente la miro y tomo de mi soda.

"¿Estas celoso por el novio de Candy?"

Casi me atraganto con la bebida, me la trago duramente que hace que me salgan lagrimas.

"Ehem," digo tratando de limpiar mi garganta.

"¿Te le confesaste verdad? ¿Te dijo que no?"

"¿Qué?, no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando." Su expresión parece entristecer.

"¿Por qué no te le confesaste?"

"¿Y sobre que estaría confesando? Si es que puedo preguntar." Le digo poniendo mi bebida en la mesita.

"Sobre tu amor insufrible por ella." Dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. ¿apoco es tan obvio?

Un momento, ¿dijo amor insufrible?

"Creo que has estado leyendo muchos libros sobre romances." Le digo negando con la cabeza. "No estoy enamorado de Candy." Casi me atraganto por decir la palabra.

"Podras haberme engañado, pero yo se que eso no es cierto." Dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y que quiere decir eso?"

"Como te dije, es obvio." Responde, "se dan miraditas cuando el otro piensa que no esta mirando, dicen que se odian pero nada mas dicen eso para poder verse y _pelearse. _Es obvio que tienen química."

"Maggie creo que estás confundiendo el desden con el amor. ¿Y como sabes todas esas otras cosas? Casi nunca estas con nosotros."

"Siempre lo hacían en el festival de otoño, si lo hacían discretamente pero solo _yo _me di cuenta,"

"Pero Candy y yo no nos hemos dicho nada desde hace cuatro días," le digo antes de darme cuenta de que ella y yo ya hablamos un poco ayer, pero eso no se lo digo a Maggie.

"¿Cuatro días? Parece que alguien ha estado contando los días." Dice y yo inmediatamente siento que me ruborizo. Nunca me da pena hablar de esta clase de cosas, asi que se que me tengo que salir de esta y rápido.

Me estiro para recoger mi bebida hago como si fuera a tomar pero 'accidentalmente' la bote en mi camisa.

"Rayos," me levanto y me voy para mi cuarto a cambiarme la camisa. Tener una camisa sucia es mejor que Maggie pensando que entre Candy y yo hay algo. ¿Qué diablos estaba tratando de averiguar? ¿Estaba tratando de hacerme decir lo que siento por Candy, alguien que no siente nada por mi?

De todas maneras no es como si la amara. Ella dejo bien en claro sus sentimientos, dijo que no queria tener una amistad comigo. No puedo dejar de pensar y regresar el tiempo hacia el octavo grado. Algo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo.

_Flashback- Octavo grado Enero 11: La Primera Vez Que le Hable a Candy_

_Aparentemente a Archie le gustaba una chica de su clase de ciencias llamada Canda o algo asi. Apenas si me acuerdo haberla visto unas cuantas veces en los pasillos en sexto y séptimo grado. Estábamos en lonche cuando llegaron tres chicas a nuestra mesa de puros chicos y se sentaron y supe inmediatamente que eran Candy y sus amigas. Lo se por la manera en la que Archie se estremece al lado mio. _

_Candy es una chica de cabello rubio que cae debajo de la cintura. Lo noto porque se que Archie siempre va por las chicas superficiales. Tiene ojos del color de una esmeralda que brillan al sentarse. Tiene muchas pecas en la cara y una sorisa muy bonita. _

_Todos se callan al ver a las chicas llegar y sentarse, tres chicas invadiendo el territorio de los hombres. Veo como empieza a hablar con sus amigas como si fuera de todos los días venir y sentarse con nosotros, si que es buena. No se ve que le moleste para nada, cuando al lado mio se ve que Archie se anda meando los pantalones. Lentamente los muchachos empiezan de nuevo con sus platicas. Candy le manda una sonrisa a Archie, me imagino que le ha de gustar. Oigo que mi amigo traga grueso y alcanza su leche de chocolate. Empieza a tomar de su leche nerviosamente, y de repente se me ocurre una idea. _

_Estiro mi brazo hacia la leche que esta tomando Archie, y trato de quitársela pero desafortunadamente no cuento con que la caja es muy frágil y la destrozo completamente. Haciendo con eso que literalmente explote. Bueno, esta bien, no literalmente. Pero como no puede tomarse toda la leche al mismo tiempo, pues su boca se le llena y la leche sale volando… hacia quien creen? Salio disparada hacia el rostro de Candy. _

_Y pues como esta sentada justo en frente de Archie, pues apenas si le da tiempo para moverse cuando es completamente banada de leche de chocolate. Okay tal vez mi idea no salio como lo esperaba. Todos empiezan a reírse, y ella voltea a ver a Archie hecha toda una furia. _

"_¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?" demanda ahora su vista clavada en mi._

"_Yo este…" digo apenas en un susurro no se que mas decir, pero soy salvado por el chillido de Patty, "Me cayo leche en mi boca." _

_Candy agarra unas servietas de un chico que esta al lado de ella, el chico apenas si se da cuenta ya que esta embelesado en lo que esta pasando. Después de limpiarse la cara se levanta y se marcha junto con sus amigas que van detrás de ella. Yo me volteo a ver a Archie y veo que esta como desorbitado o traumado por lo que ha pasado. _

_Esta bien, tal vez no sea el mejor amigo. _

_Fin de Flashback. _

**Jeje bien, pues ahí termina chicas. Ahora tendrán que esperar para el lunes, o si puedo hacerlo este fin de semana lo hare. ¡Espero sus reviews chicas! Díganme que tal les parecio. (:**


	7. Capitulo 7

**¡Hola aquí estoy de nuevo! Y ahora vengo con el capítulo 7. Este capítulo va a estar un poco más intenso. Ah una cosa más ¿quién creen que será la muchacha a la que vieron Terry y Maggie? ¿Acaso será Candy? Ustedes que piensan. Pues las respuestas serán reveladas en este capítulo. La vida de Candy esta por cambiar. **

**Candice. : Jajaja, tratare de actualizar los fines de semana. Y perdón sobre lo del capi corto, y en este capítulo vas a encontrar las respuestas a tus preguntas. **

**Alizzzz G: aquí esta lista de los que están enamorados de Candy: Sam, Tony, y Terry. Sé que mencione a Archie en el capi pero a él le gustaba antes. Ahora ya no siente nada por ella. Jajaja Terry me saca de risa (:**

**LizCarter: verdad que sí, que bien que te gusto. Espero que te guste igual o más este capi. **

**Yami: tienes razón amiga, aquí está el capítulo 7 ahí me dices que tal te pareció. **

**Este mensaje es para las chicas que leen anónimamente, chicas no tengan pena de comentar. Yo quiero saber lo que ustedes piensan aun si sean malos o buenos los comentarios, yo los tomare con mucho gusto. Y a todas que han puesto mi historia como favorita se los agradezco mucho, y espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y que sigan comentando. ¡Ahora si a leer!**

Capítulo 7: ¿Quién Soy?

Otra vez es lunes. Si ya sé que lunes viene cada principio de semana, pero no significa que me tenga que gustar. Me pase mi fin de semana en la casa de floja. No tenía que trabajar ya que trabaje martes, miércoles, y jueves ya tarde. Fueron las mejores vacaciones que me he tomado en mucho tiempo.

Recojo a Annie de su casa. Cada vez que su mama se lleva su carro al trabajo yo tengo que pasar por ella. Así ella no tiene que irse en el autobús público. Como nuestra escuela es tan pequeña pues no tenemos autobuses, así que los que no tienen quien los lleve tienen que irse en los buses públicos. Todos saben lo maravillosos que son los autobuses.

"Así que he decidido que podemos ir de compras este fin de semana ya que dijiste que no querías ir con nosotros antier." Dice Annie.

"Oh rayos, tendré que decir que no de nuevo." Le digo fingiendo tristeza al parar en un semáforo que está en rojo. "Tengo que trabajar."

"¿De veras?" me pregunta, "¿A qué horas?"

"De nueve a doce" digo en voz baja

"Ha" dice victoriosamente, "pues obvio podemos ir después de que salgas de trabajar. Tendremos todo el día para buscar trajes para el festival de Halloween."

Gruño, ¿todo el día ir de compras? ¿Para buscar trajes?

"Patty ha dicho que está libre todo el día, ¿así que las recojo como a la una? Si eso estaría perfecto. Así tendrás tiempo suficiente para alistarte." Pff como si necesitara demasiado tiempo para alistarme. "primero iremos al centro comercial, obvio. Y si no podemos encontrar nada ahí entonces iremos a la tienda de Halloween. Y después podemos ir a unas tienditas que me encontré cuando estaba de compras déjame decirte que estaba _sola _ya que _alguien _no quiso ir conmigo, ¿oye me estas escuchando?" pregunta Annie pasando una mano por mi cara.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, "Que bien Annie, poniendo una mano frente a la cara del conductor es algo seguro. Y claro que estaba escuchando, nada más soy muy buena mostrando que no lo estoy."

Jugando empuja mi hombro y las dos reímos. "¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien manejando?" le digo jugando. Entramos al parqueadero de la escuela, y ¿qué creen? Una motocicleta negra se estaciona junto a nosotras. Que bien.

"Me pregunto cómo es que llega Richie a la escuela." Dice Annie. Aparentemente Terry no se ha dado cuenta de que se ha parqueado junto a nosotras porque ni nos voltea a mirar y se va derechito a la escuela. Pero Maggie si nos ve y nos saluda con la mano. Nos espera para caminar juntas hacia la escuela.

"Hola Candy, Annie." Dice, "¿Candy porque nunca me dijiste que tenías novio?"

Doy un paso hacia atrás, "¡¿Qué?! ¿Novio? ¿Cuál novio?" le pregunto honestamente. Hay no, Tony no…

"Tú sabes, ese chico con el que estabas este fin de semana frente al estudio de ballet. ¿No es tu novio?"

Me le quedo viendo totalmente confundida, "Okay, estoy totalmente confundida. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

Maggie pone los ojos en blanco, "Vamos no te hagas la mensa. Yo te vi ayer cuando Salí del estudio. Tenías patines y estabas abrazando a un chico grande y musculoso, oh y también tenías un perro tan lindo…" deja de hablar al ver mi cara, aun en completa confusión.

"¿De veras no sabes de que hablo?" me pregunta

"Maggie perdón por preguntarte esto pero, ¿acaso comiste pastelillos de chocolate de un extraño?" le pregunto ahora preocupada.

"¡Que! ¡Claro que no! Estoy hablando en serio. Hasta puedes preguntarle a Terry, él te vio también." Sigue insistiendo.

Muevo la cabeza, "No fui a ningún lado este fin de semana. No hice nada, ni menos encontrarme con un novio secreto." Ignoro a Annie quien ahora me esta reganando por no ir de compras con ella.

"Pero nosotros te vimos." Dice Maggie en voz baja.

"No sé a quién viste," empiezo diciendo, "pero te aseguro una cosa, no fue a mí a quien vieron."

Estoy metiendo una manzana en mi casillero cuando encuentro una nota. Miro alrededor tratando de encontrar a la persona que me ha dado la nota. Patty y Annie están al lado mío hablando sobre nuestros planes para el fin de semana. Annie ve la nota en mi mano.

"Oye, ¿Qué es eso?"

"No sé, apenas lo encontré en mi casillero."

"Entonces ábrelo," dice Patty

"_Querida Candy_,

_Sé que tal vez me odias, pero quiero decirte que aún no he terminado con nuestra conversación del otro día. Aún tengo mucho por decirte, y yo sé que tú también. Espérame en la oficina de maestros mañana después de escuela, para que podamos solucionar este problema los dos."_

"Wow, ¿Quién te la escribió?" pregunta Patty

"No dice,"

"¿Crees que fue Tony?"

"No," empieza Annie, "Yo sé cómo escribe el, y esta no es su letra."

"Pues, ¿con quién más has hablado en el pasado?" pregunta Patty

Pauso por un momento, no estoy segura de que responderles ya que ninguna de las dos sabe que he hablado con Terry. Aparentemente no tengo que decir nada ya que Patty habla.

"Ya sé, fue Terry."

"Eh no, no suena como el," le respondo honestamente. ¿Pero de quien más podrá haber sido? ¿Quién pensara que lo odio? Oh.

"Sam" les digo

"¿Qué? ¿Sam? ¿Cuándo has hablado con él?" me pregunta Patty con curiosidad.

"No he hablado con él, así que no puede ser el tampoco." Respondo.

"Entonces solamente hay una manera de averiguarlo." Dice Annie

Patty asiente, "Tendrás que encontrarte con el mañana como dice en la carta."

"¿Qué? No iré a encontrarme con un chico al que no conozco y mucho menos sola."

"No te preocupes que nosotros estaremos cerca para oírte por si gritas." Dice Patty

"Gracias, eso hace que me sienta mejor," le respondo secamente.

"Vamos Candy, ¿no quieres averiguar quién es el chico?" pregunta Annie

Me pongo a pensar, "Oigan, ¿y si pretendo como que nunca la he visto?"

"Hay vamos, y si no vas iremos nosotras y le diremos que estabas muy nerviosa para encontrarte con él." Dice Patty

"¡Esta bien! Iré" Annie y Patty chocan sus palmas.

"Ya me voy para mi clase."

Ya son las dos con cuatro minutos. Martes. Estoy en la oficina de los maestros, escuchando la máquina de imprimir y al refrigerador hacer ruidos. Patty y Annie están a la vuelta de la esquina. Ya ha acabado la escuela y estoy esperando al chico. Tengo entrenamiento en diez minutos.

Oigo la puerta y me volteo para ver a mi acompañante. Gruño en mi interior al ver que es Terry. Espero que se vaya antes de que llegue mi admirador secreto.

"¿Candy?" me pregunta sorprendido

"No Lucas, soy tu padre." Le digo sarcástica

"Eso sería raro. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tengo a un admirador secreto, si es que los puedes creer."

Se me queda viendo y después veo que su expresión cambia a una rara, "¿Entonces fuiste tú?"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hice yo?"

"¿Fuiste tú quien me escribió una carta de amor?"

"¡Que! No, estoy esperando a la persona que puso una nota en mi casillero."

Nos quedamos viendo, "Rayos" decimos simultáneamente. Corre hacia la puerta cerrada, tratando de abrirla. Es obvio ahora lo que está pasando, ya que oímos una risa angelical (literalmente) afuera. La puerta no abre, señalando que alguien la ha laqueado por fuera.

"Rayos" dice Terry

"¿Para que nos quiere atrapados tu hermana?"

"Yo que sé, puede ser un ángel, pero puede ser el mero diablo cuando quiere. Solamente quiere torturarnos." Dice Terry

"Bueno no es que sea mi cosa favorita estar atrapada aquí, pero no creo que estar conmigo sea una tortura."

Terry me mira dándose cuenta de que he sido ofendida por su comentario. "Eso no es lo que- sabes que tengo un celular. Podríamos marcarle a alguien para que nos saque." Busca en sus bolsas del pantalón, luego suspira cuando ve que sus manos están vacías.

"Sabía que estaba siendo muy amorosa hoy."

"No te preocupes, yo tengo el mío." Le digo

Luego me acuerdo que deje el mío en mi mochila afuera con Annie y Patty.

"¡Ya se! Annie y Patty están afuera."

Camino hacia la puerta y grito, "¡Patty! ¡Annie! ¡Sáquennos de aquí!"

Silencio.

"No puede ser," me digo a mi misma. Me dejaron.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de porque tu hermana nos atrapo aquí?" le pregunto

"El otro día me estuvo molestando sobre ti, cuando te vimos frente al estudio de ballet."

"Otra vez con lo mismo. Ya le dije a tu hermana que no fui yo. No Salí de mi casa en todo el fin de semana. Ha de haber sido alguien que se parecía a mí, de seguro la vieron a una distancia y pensaron que era yo."

"Yo no haría eso." Dice pero rápidamente agrega más, "y no fue a una distancia, fue a unos cuantos pies de lejos."

"¿Entonces me estas llamando mentirosa?" le pregunto enojada, "si quieres pruebas, puedes preguntarle a mi mama y a Luz. Y yo no uso patines ni mucho menos tengo un perro. Y definitivamente no voy alrededor abrazando personas. Así que tienes que darte cuenta de que no me conoces tan bien como dices. De seguro era alguien más, y la confundiste por mí."

"¡Claro que no!" dice ahora enojado, "yo nunca te confundiría por alguien más." Dice e inmediatamente se ruboriza.

Terry se pasa una mano por el cabello y se frisa a medio camino, como si estuviera recordando algo. Checa su bolso de su chaqueta y saca lo que parece ser una fotografía.

"Ten" dice dándome la foto, "tu prueba, Maggie dice que regreso ayer al estudio y que de nuevo te vio. Si es que fuiste tú, y tomo esta foto como una prueba."

Veo la foto y me veo ridícula con lo que traigo puesto. Tengo una camisa de la banda One Direction y unos pantalones rojos y ajustados. Tengo puestos unos patines que son negros y morados y tengo en la mano una cuerda que cuelga del collar del perro. Tengo una sonrisa que nunca he hecho en mi vida, y en el pelo tengo rayitos rosados.

Pero ustedes saben que no soy yo, y que yo nunca he hecho ninguna de estas cosas. Y nunca me he vestido así. Y mucho menos pintarme el pelo.

"Esta no soy yo." Digo firmemente aunque estoy temblando. Terry trata de tomar la foto pero yo la mantengo aprisionada en mi mano.

"Mira: le digo acusadoramente, "no sé qué estas tratando de hacer, pero no es nada chistoso."

Cosas están pasando por mi mente.

Falsa.

Gemela.

Gemela.

Claro que no. No entiendo lo que está pasando. Todo lo que sé es que tengo que salir de aquí. Noto que Terry está acercándose a mí y yo entro en pánico. Corro hacia la puerta y empiezo a pegarle.

"¡Déjenme salir!" grito sorprendiéndome a mí misma

"déjenme salir, déjenme salir, déjenme salir-"de repente la puerta se abre de un solo y una Annie espantada esta frente a mí.

"Perdónanos Candy, Maggie dijo que Tony y Stear se estaban peleando y corrimos para buscarlos pero-"no dejo que termine porque salgo corriendo. Lo único que oigo es a Annie preguntar "¿Qué le hiciste?" a Terry.

Corro hacia mi carro, mis manos están temblando. Salgo de la escuela rápidamente y me encamino hacia mi casa. Parqueo el carro y no me preocupo por laquearlo, corriendo subo las escaleras. Mi mama está en la cocina, me voltea a ver sorprendida.

"Hija, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes que estar entrenando?"

Lo único que hago es mostrarle la foto. No la he soltado desde que Terry me la dio.

" .Ella" demando. Veo que se ha puesto pálida al ver la foto. Pero no dice nada, solamente se le queda viendo.

La mira.

La mira.

"Ay no," apenas la oigo decir

"¿Quién es?" le grito, "Tu sabes, oh mejor dicho, ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Candy, por favor siéntate." Dice temblando

"¡No!" le grito, "no hare nada de lo que tú me digas sino hasta que me digas que está pasando."

"Candy, perdóname," dice suplicándome, "nunca pensé que tendría que decirte."

Me le quedo viendo.

"Perdóname," dice de nuevo pero ahora está llorando, "eres adoptada, nunca supe que tenías una gemela. Nunca pensé que tendría que decirte."

Me quedo parada, el mundo desvaneciéndose y sus palabras haciendo echo en mi mente.

_Adoptada. Gemela. Adoptada. Gemela. _

Brinco y corro hacia la puerta.

"¡Candy espera!," oigo decir a mi mamá detrás de mí. Corro hacia la carretera casi siendo atropellada por una moto. Da un frenazo y se da la vuelta. Yo sigo corriendo.

"¡Candy!" oigo a Terry gritar detrás de mí. Corro por el parque que esta frente a mi casa. No se hacia dónde voy. Solamente corro.

Llego a la Oria del parque y corro hacia la izquierda entrando a otro vecindario, no estoy segura de donde estoy, pero sigo corriendo. Puedo oír a Terry detrás de mí, así que hago una decisión rápida. Una malla me separa de un jardín de un vecino. Subo la malla rápidamente y brinco hacia el otro lado. Me paro y me encuentro con-

Un espejo.

A mí misma.

Mi…gemela.

Es la chica de la foto con los pelos rosados. Con _mi _cara. De repente la otra yo está gritando, y me corro de ella. Me está viendo y está gritando.

"¿¡Quién eres?!" grita con mi voz

"¡Candy!" oigo a Terry llamarme y me doy vuelta para verlo del otro lado de la malla. Justo cuando estoy a punto de voltearme para verme siento que alguien brinca sobre mí. Oigo a Terry llamarme una vez más antes de que mi cabeza pegue en el suelo.

"¡Quien eres!" grita a la vez que me pega en el pecho con sus manos. Trato de protegerme pero aún estoy en estado de shock. Siento algo filoso debajo de mí, y me doy cuenta de que me ha tumbado contra una maseta.

Como si leyera mi mente, agarra un pedazo de la maseta y me corta el brazo. Grito fuerte. La sangre empapándome. El dolor parece sacarme del trance en el que estoy porque rápidamente me la quito de encima. Ella cae y yo me tiro encima de ella, agarro sus brazos y se los pongo por encima de la cabeza. La sangre está cayendo por mi brazo, y se siente raro casi como dormido. Detrás de mí oigo que alguien cae, ha de haber sido Terry brincando por encima de la malla. También oigo una puerta abrirse, y oigo gritos que se vuelven incoherentes ya que me estoy desvaneciendo. Mis brazos se sienten helados, y siento que alguien me levanta. Veo a un hombre al que no conozco agarrar a mi otro yo antes de que se lance en mí. Veo que mi sangre ha manchado mi camisa.

Eso probablemente nunca se limpiara…

Oscuridad.

**Bien aquí termina el capítulo 7. Espero que sus preguntas fueron respondidas. Pero no se preocupen si no le entendieron ya que el capítulo 8 lo explicara más. Díganme que les pareció. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que comentan que son: **

**LizCarter, Clarisse, norma Rodriguez, Darling Eveling, Bere, Kimberly, Iris, CandiC' Grandchester, are, Aliiiiiiz G, , Candice. , y Yami. **


	8. Capitulo 8

**¡Hola Amigaaaassss! ¿Que tal como están? ¿Que tal estuvo el capi anterior? Interesante ¿verdad? Lo siento, no pude actualizar ayer pero no se preocupen que ya estoy aquí de nuevo y no voy a abandonarla. **

**LizCarter: jejeje yo creo que nadie se esperaba la noticia de que Candy tenia gemela. Y aca esta el capi que me pediste. (:**

**AleSha: ¡Bienvenida AleSha! Que bien que te haya gustado. (: lo siento si están muy cortos y si te quedas picada en cada capi pero eso es lo que lo emociona a uno. Bueno me emociona a mi jeje. Cuídate tu también. **

**Alysha: lo siento si esta muy dramático y si la historia va muy rápido como dices. La mamá no pudo explicarlo porque Candy no la dejo. Pero gracias por decirme. Dime que tal te parece este. (:**

**Eva Grandchester: espero que te siga gustando el resto de la historia que aun falta mucho. (:**

**Aliiiiiiz G: gracias amiga por felicitarme espero que el resto siga asi de impresionante como el capitulo 7. Tuvo que correr porque le hacia falta hacer un poco de ejercicio jeje (:**

**¡Disfruten de este capi asi como yo disfrute escribiéndolo! Esta un poco alocado. Pero, ¿a ustedes les encanta verdad?**

Capitulo 8: De Corazon a Corazon

Hmmm.

Burbujas.

Abro mis ojos y me le quedo viendo al techo. ¿Estoy acostada? Parece que si, trato de moverme pero algo esta haciendo que no pueda moverme. Oigo un pitido al lado mio que empieza a ir aun mas rápido.

Jejeje.

Que loco esta este sonido.

De repente se asoma una cabeza encima de la mia. Creo que es mi mamá.

"¿Mamo?" pregunto, hm por alguna razón no suena correcto lo que estoy diciendo.

"¿Mama?" pregunto de nuevo, no tampoco suena bien. Encojo mis cejas y después sonrio.

"Elsa White," le digo entusiasmada de acordarme de su nombre. Oigo algo que parece ser un sollozo de la mujer que esta frente a mi. Cierro y abro los ojos de nuevo. Elsa White. Hm… suena chistoso.

"No se preocupe señora White," dice otra voz. Me volteo hacia la derecha y veo a un hombre viejo en ropa blanca. ¿Un angel? No. Oigan, ¿donde esta Maggie? ¿Porque me encerro en un cuartito con Territo? Mala, mala Maggie. "Aun esta bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Ha de fluir por el resto de su sistema durante media hora."

"Anestesia, Ane…Ane…Anastasia!" grito el ultimo nombre. Me gusta esa palabra. ¿De donde saque ese nombre? Ha de ser de alguna princesa que choco un barco contra un cubo de hielo.

"¡Oiga señora!" le digo a la mujer Elsa, se frisa y me voltea a ver, "¿Es usted Anastasia?" le pregunto. Ella se excusa para salir del cuarto. Oigan, ¿A dónde va? ¡Te puedo oir! Oh no dije eso en voz alta. El angel viejo sale detrás de ella. Yo frunzo el ceño. Hm. Que aburrido. Como quisiera que Terry estuviera aquí.

Oigo que la puerta se abre de nuevo y lo veo entrar. Le sonrio a lo grande. ¡Soy mágica!

"Hoooolllaaa Territo," le digo, y el se me queda viendo raro.

"Ah, hola," me dice y yo empiezo a reirme. "¿Qué es tan chistoso?" pregunta sonriendo.

"¡Soy mágica!" le grito y el casi brinca por el susto. "¡yo desee que estuvieras aquí, y después llegaste!"

"Deseaste que estuviera aquí, ¿hm?" pregunta tímidamente.

"Oye, ¿Por qué están atrapados mis brazos? No puedo moverlos. ¡Oye… Oye!" le grito. Terry se para y camina hacia la puerta.

"¡Nooo! ¡Terry no te vayas!" le llamo. Se para afuera del cuarto por un momento. Pero para mi parece que fueron siete momentos. Mucho tiempo.

"Okay," dice entrando al cuarto de nuevo. Oigan, ¿esta tratando de seducirme? ¿acaso no sabe que no se puede seducir a personas enfermas? Un momento, ¿estoy enferma? Debe de ser eso. Por eso estoy aquí con el angel viejo.

"El doctor dice que puedo desabrocharte los brazos, pero tienes que quedarte en cama." Hago pucheros pero asiento. Eso no es nada divertido. Me desata los brazos y empiezo moviendo mi brazo para rascarme mi brazo.

"No te toques el brazo," me dice, "Apenas te pusieron grapas,"

Aun estoy moviendo el brazo. ¿Quién es el para decirme que es lo que debo hacer? Que chistoso es Terry. Yo soy Wandy Chite. Un momento…

El agarra mi brazo antes de que me rasque el brazo y lo jala hacia el. Le sonrio.

"Teerry, ¿porque estas agarrando mi mano?" le canto. Su cara se torna roja. Oigan, ¿tambien esta enfermo?

"Me estoy asegurando de que no te arruines el vendaje," dice rascándose la cabeza. Oigan, ¿Por qué el si puede rascarse y yo no?

"Uh uh uh, yo se porque. Es porque me ammaaaass." Se pone rigido y yo muevo mis pestanas.

"Yo, este," dice

"Esta bien, porque yo también te amo," le digo sobando mi cabeza contra su brazo afectuosamente. Subo mi cabeza hacia arriba para verlo viéndome con los ojos desorbitados.

"¡Oye tu cara esta toda roja!" me rio, "¡si estas enfermo como yo, entonces podemos estar enfermos los dos juntos! Te puedes quedar en mi cama." Le digo contenta.

"Esteee…" dice sonando diferente. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, y me pregunto si es tan suave como siempre me lo imagine. Levanto mi brazo vendado y recorro su cabello con mis dedos. Le corro su cabello hacia un lado para ver si se queda en ese sitio. No se queda. Ahora Terry me esta viendo raro.

"Terry eres muy malo." Le digo de repente frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que soy malo?"

"Siempre me dices cosas bien feas y después sales con chicas, aunque nos amemos. Eso es muy maaallllooo. Y después vienes y me visitas y tomas mi mano. ¡No quiero ser una damisela!" empiezo a llorar. Luego me doy cuenta de que esto verdaderamente me entristece. Oigo a un doctor entrar y preguntarle si se quiere ir porque estoy histérica.

"¡Esta bien, vete Terry!" le grito, "¡ve y corre hacia tus diecisiete esposas, como siempre lo haces! De todas maneras no es como si te quisiera aquí." Frunzo el ceño y le doy la espalda a Terry, y dejo ir su mano.

"Dios…" dice, "Mira Candy… yo…"

"No Terry, no quiero oírte. Hablale a mi pie." Muevo mi pie. De repente me siento muy cansada y bostezo. Me pregunto si se puede hacer lasaña con kiwi…

Aquí esta la cosa con anestesia: aun puedes recordar lo que hiciste durante el tiempo que estas bajo ella. Eso puede ser algo bueno o malo dependiendo la situación.

No puedo pensar en algo bueno sobre esta situación. Aun estoy confundida.

Entonces aquí estoy sentada pensando en el propósito de la vida, cuando entra Luz.

"Hola," dice suavemente, y puedo darme cuenta de que ahora sabe toda la verdad.

"Hola," le digo. Me siento insegura estando alrededor de ella, algo que nunca ha pasado antes.

"Entonces… ¿eres adoptada tu también?" le pregunto

"Nop," dice y se rie raramente. "Aun soy la hija ilegitima"

Se que nunca les he dicho sobre esto. Ya que parecía algo relevante para la historia. Pero ahora se que si lo es.

El papa de Luz es un hombre desconocido el cual tuvo un desliz con mi 'mamá' después de que mi padre muriera. De seguro nunca se ha casado. Siempre le preguntaba sobre mi papa cuando estaba pequeña, y en lo que iba creciendo me di cuenta de que no quería hablar sobre el ni sobre su muerte.

"¿Tu sabias algo sobre…mi?" le pregunto, asustada por la respuesta que me podría dar. Me siento aliviada cuando mueve la cabeza negativamente.

"Pero pienso que se entiende," dice ella, "porque nunca he sido tan bonita como tu."

Me rio sin sentido. Claro ahora que me doy cuenta que no nos parecemos en nada. Su piel es naturalmente oscura cuando la mia es blanca, su pelo es negro comparado al mio. Sus ojos son cafes cuando los mios son esmeralda, y su figura es como la de mamá.

"Si aun ayuda, podría decir que aun pienso de ti como mi hermana grande y mejor amiga. Nada va a cambiar, si es que tu no quieres que cambie." Asiento y cierro mis ojos, cuando los abro me sorprende encontrar lagrimas.

Me empiezo a reir y digo, "Ni se porque lloro." Me volteo a ver a Luz y veo que ella también tiene lagrimas en los ojos. Y me doy cuenta de que tenia miedo de perder a mi mas querida familia. Aun no he hablado con mi mamá, pero aunque este enojada con ella no quiero perderla. Biológica o no, ella es aun mi madre.

Luz se mueve para sentarse en la cama a un lado de mi, y compartimos un abrazo lleno de amor.

"¿Qué hora es?" le pregunto. Ella saca su celular de so bolsa y lo checa.

"Las ocho cuarenta y tres." Dice parando un momento para después guardarlo.

"Dejame adivinar, estas texteando con Stear." Le digo

Ella sonríe y dice, "Me conoces tan bien. Pero puedo responderle mas al rato."

"No no," le digo limpiándome los ojos. "Leeme tus mensajes, necesito despejar la mente."

"Te estas tomando ventajas." Dice mirándome. Yo solamente levanto los hombros y le digo inocentemente, "Tal vez"

Nos pasamos la siguiente hora leyendo los mensajes de ella con Stear. Después de un rato la veo bostezar y le mando para la casa. Sonrio al ver mis siguientes visitas.

"Annie, Patty," les digo contenta de verlas.

"Estabamos muy preocupadas por ti" dice annie llorando y agarrándose de mi brazo bueno. Patty decide sentarse en la cama conmigo.

"Vamos no llores, solamente es una cortada." Le digo haciéndome la fuerte.

Patty se rie y annie sigue llorando pero ahora es mas fuerte su llanto. Le sobo la espalda.

"Hola chicas… oh perdón. Vendre al rato." Dice un Tony avergonzado.

"No esta bien, no te preocupes. Puedes entrar." Le digo ya que no quiero estar a solas con el.

Se sienta al final de la cama, a unos cuantos pies de Patty.

"¿Qué tal esta tu brazo? ¿Tuvieron que hacerte una parte ciborg?" me pregunta

Le sonrio al ver que trata de hacernos reir. "Podria decirse que si. La próxima vez tendrán que ponerme un corazón robotico."

"Ay no," dice fingiendo horror, "Darle a Candy que ya tiene. Que horrible."

"Jaja," le digo, estoy contenta de que alguien me trate normal.

"¿Entonces, piensas que podras ir al baile?" me pregunta, y veo que annie levanta la cabeza, pero me quedo sorprendida por lo que dice:

"Candy tienes que ir. No pueden hacer que te quedes aquí por un mes, ¿o si? Que pasara…"

Empiezo a reirme, "Annie, estoy segura que estare unos cuantos días mas aquí."

"Que bueno, porque no quiero ir sin ti." Por alguna razón me siento bien al oir eso. Si yo no estuviera ahí seria una gran oportunidad para Annie hablar con Tony.

"Claro que estare ahí." Me volteo a ver a Tony, y veo que nos ha estado viendo.

"Veo que ahora no podre jugar futbol por un buen tiempo. Me pregunto como es que va a funcionar." Hablo en voz alta

Esta vez es Patty quien responde, "creo que oi a tu ma…este…umm…"

"¿A mi mama?" asiento para que siga hablando.

"Este si, ha estado hablando con la directora de la escuela y le ha dicho que estarás ausente por unos días. Creo que también le dijo a tu entrenador."

Asiento, y luego me acuerdo de algo.

"Sobre lo del engano de Maggie…" paro de hablar al verlas avergonzadas.

"¿Engano?" pregunta Tony.

"Si, por alguna razón nos encerro a Terry y a mi en la oficina de los maestros." Le respondo.

"¿Por qué estaban ahí?" pregunta tony, "Eh, bueno, no es que sea mi problema asi que si no quieres decirme-"

"Maggie nos escribió cartas a los dos diciendo que teníamos que vernos ahí," le digo, tratando de que los rumores no se esparcen por el incidente.

"Wow, eso es…" tony empieza, pero no encuentra adjetivo que describa la situación.

"Ya se," le digo y me volteo para ver a Patty y a annie.

Patty suspira, "En lo que nosotros esperábamos por ti, Maggie vino y dijo que Tony y Stear se estaban peleando. Y dijo que ella se quedaría a esperarte en lo que nosotros íbamos con los chicos."

"Whoa, ¿Stear y yo peleándonos?" dice Tony, "¿y porque las mandaria a ustedes?"

Uh oh, se que annie aun no esta lista para tener esta conversación.

"A mi me gusta Stear," dice Patty, y yo estoy que no puedo hablar. Eso fue algo impresionante, ¿Cómo es que lo pudo decir tan fácilmente? Es como si estuviera diciendo la verdad.

"Oh," dice Tony, "Pero el esta…"

"si ya se, el y Luz están enamorados. Pero ya se me pasara." Dice Patty

Un momento, a patty le gusta stear. ¿desde cuando? Y a el le gusta mi hermana Luz…dios mio. Esto es complicado.

No pido perdón porque eso seria algo estúpido, y Luz esta feliz. Su amor es algo imposible, asi como el mi-

Como es de, ¿mickey mouse?

Si ya se, pero no pueden echarme la culpa por tratar.

De repente el sonido de "Photograph (fotografía)de Nickelback empieza a sonar. Y todas vemos como Tony saca su celular.

"Hola ma," dice y yo me aguanto la risa, ¿ma? "¿Si? Si esta bien. Okay. Yo también te quiero. Bye."

Nos voltea a mirar, "Me tengo que ir a casa…asi… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran?"

"¿Te gusta Nickleback?" pregunta Patty incrédula. "Perdoname pero acabas de perder puntos en mi lista."

Tony se rie, "perdoname si eso no me hizo ningún daño." Dice honestamente y le luego me voltea a ver curioso.

"A mi me gusta Nickleback." Simplemente digo.

Annie se rie completamente bien con esta situación. "Claro que te gusta. Eres a la única que conozco que puede escuchar cualquier canción en la radio."

"Oye, me gustan todo tipo de canciones"

Tony sonríe y mueve la cabeza, "Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¿Te veo después?"

Asiento y le sonrio. Una hora después despierto a annie, ya que se ha quedado dormida. Patty me ha contado su historia con Stear.

Aparentemente le ha gustado por dos anos, pero ella se daba cuenta de que el no sentía nada por ella. Después de unas cuantas historias, Patty decidio que ya era hora de irse.

"No me importa si el se entera," termina Patty "si Luz se entera, explicale que no se lo quitare."

"Claro," le digo. Después de despertar a Annie, ellas salen de mi habitación dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Las preguntas que tengo:

¿acaso me adopto mi mama?

¿Podra tener un nombre de soltera si es que nunca se caso?

…

¿Dónde esta mi gemela ahora? ¿Por qué me ataco?

¿Quién es su familia?

¿Cuánto tiempo mas tengo que estar sentada aquí?

…Terry…

**Bueno pues aquí acaba el capitulo 8. ¿Qué tal les parecio? ¿Qué parte les gusto mas? Díganmelo todo en un review. Ustedes cuenten chicas que aquí estoy yo para leer sus reviews. Tal vez pueda que mas al rato suba otro capitulo. ¡Cuidense! (: **


	9. Capitulo 9

**¡Hola chicas lindas! Aquí traigo el Segundo capítulo de hoy. Espero que les guste. Si estará un poco más corto ya que es en el punto de vista de Terry. Esta vez los comentarios estarán al final del capítulo. ¡Disfruten!**

Capítulo 9: El Origen de Candy

Veo que por fin Candy se ha quedado dormida, y está babeando y muevo la cabeza en negación por la situación. Afuera del cuarto veo al muchacho que estaba en la casa de la gemela de Candy. Esta sentado en una silla en la sala de espera, se ve preocupado.

"¿Cómo esta Candy?" me pregunta cuando estoy cerca de él y se para. Es aún más alto que yo, y por lo que puedo ver es que va al gimnasio todos los días por unas cuantas horas.

"¿Cuál es su problema?"

Se ve asustado por mi tono de voz. Bueno no voy hablar con un extraño sobre el estado de Candy y menos con el que esta con la muchacha que la puso en el hospital. ¿Y quién es este?

"Lo siento," dice, "solamente estoy preocupado por ella. Sé que Cristina le hizo daño, y este, me gustaría disculparme con ella."

"¿Cristina? ¿Es ese el nombre de la… es ese su nombre?"

"¿La gemela de Candy? Si"

Nos quedamos ahí parados por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que el me extiende una mano y se presenta, "Soy Eric, el hermano de Cristina."

"Terrence," le digo y agarro su mano. Después me pregunta con la mano si quiero sentarme y yo solamente levanto me encojo y tomo un asiento alejado de él.

"Creo que debería de explicarte," dice Eric, y casi me rio por sus palabras tan obvias. Pero no lo hago porque no sé si este hombre es un amigo o enemigo.

"Cuando tenía siete años, mi papa se casó con Elizabeth Al Monte. Ella es la madre biológica de Candy y Cristina. Después de que nacieron, William y Elizabeth tuvieron problemas en como crecer a sus hijas y se divorciaron. La custodia fue que el padre se quedaría con una gemela y la otra se iría con su madre. Elizabeth se fue y se llevó a Candy y ya nunca supimos nada de ellas hasta unos meses después cuando supimos que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, en un experimento en un laboratorio de ciencias. William busco a Candy por todas partes, hasta que en un año después en la encontró en el internado en el cual estuvo por un tiempo hasta que fue adoptada por Elsa. Al parecer William conocía a Elsa por la universidad a la que fueron ya que su amigo se había casado con ella. Él fue a visitarla con la excusa de ver a su amigo, pero cuando llego a visitar se enteró de que su amigo había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico y lo único que había quedado era su hija adoptiva. Él sabía que no podía quitarle a Candy, y pudo notar la conexión que ellas habían formado ya. Así que no dijo nada y se fue dejando a su hija con Elsa." Eric suspira y no nota mi expresión sorprendida. "Eso fue en el tiempo que Cristina empezó a mostrar problemas."

"¿Problemas?" le pregunto

"Te has de estar preguntando porque es que cristina se espantó mucho al ver a Candy."

"Por supuesto,"

"Cristina sufre de Psicosis. No sabemos cuál es la causa, pero siempre que nos mudamos a un nuevo lugar ella se mete en problemas. Así que siempre tenemos que mudarnos."

Lo miro incrédulo, "¿Lo único que hacen es mudarse a nuevos lugares para que ella pueda dañar a las personas? ¡No está bien que ataque a las personas! ¡No importa cuál sea la razón!" ahora si estoy enojado. Su hermana loca lastimo a Candy, y él dice que es algo normal, ¿y no ha hecho nada para ayudarla?

"No, claro que no. Cristina no ha atacado a nadie antes, solamente ha causado escenas histéricas. Se asustó mucho al ver a otra persona parecida a ella." Suspira, "estoy seguro que mi padre está pagando las consecuencias por lo que le hizo cristina a Candy. Y cristina finalmente tendrá que ir a una clínica, algo que hemos tratado de evitar."

"Pues ahora Candy de seguro va a estar traumada. Tú sabes que esto no es fácil para ella tampoco. Apenas se acaba de enterar de que es adoptada, que tiene una hermana gemela que por cierto es una loca. No es exactamente el sueño de cada chica." Y tampoco para una chica tan loca como Candy. Aunque estoy tratando de redefinir la palabra loca.

Eric se lleva los brazos a las rodillas y se pasan las manos por la cara. "Después de todos nuestros esfuerzos, tendremos que meter a mi hermana a una clínica de locos." Murmura para sí mismo.

"De veras te importa tu hermana, ¿verdad?" le pregunto suave.

"Claro que sí. Siempre he querido que sea feliz, que tenga una vida normal. Sin tener que ir a psicoterapias, sin que tome medicamentos y sin que la gente la esté viendo todo el tiempo. Soy su único amigo, aunque no importa para nada, pero también quisiera que tuviera a alguien más."

"Así que todo lo que has hecho, ¿lo has hecho con ella?" le pregunto y el asiente.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" le pregunto

El me mira confundido y responde. "Veinticuatro, ¿porque?"

"¿Nunca has ido a la universidad? ¿O nunca has estado en una relación seria?"

Él se ríe y mueve la cabeza negativamente, "cada chica se corre porque les da miedo al oír lo que pasa con Cristina. Pero eso significa que no eran las adecuadas. Nunca podría dejar a Cristina sola."

Los dos nos quedamos ahí sentados en silencio, cada uno pensando en su gemela. Unos cuantos minutos después oigo gritos de un cuarto que esta al fondo del pasillo. Una de las voces la puedo distinguir como la voz de la doctora White, y noto que Eric sabe de quién es la voz masculina ya que los dos nos paramos al mismo tiempo y corremos hacia el cuarto. Desde la puerta puedo ver a la doctora White mirando furiosamente al que puedo decir es William Andley. La doctora White está gritando.

"¡Me importa un comino quien eres! Eso fue una adopción cerrada. No voy a dejar a alguien relacionado a esa psicópata se acerce a mi hija. ¡Ya ha tenido suficiente!"

"Solamente quiero asegurarme de que este bien. Ella es mi hija también."

"¡Tú la dejaste ir!"

"¡No! ¡Mi esposa me la quito!"

"No importa. ¡Yo fui quien la creció! ¡Yo soy la que la ama…!" deja de hablar y veo que está llorando.

"¡Ella es mía!" empieza a gritar, "¡no puedes tenerla! ¡No me importa si me odia!"

Eric y yo nos miramos y decidimos que es hora de intervenir antes de que las cosas empeoren. Me paro rápidamente al lado de la mamá de Candy y empiezo a sobarle la espalda. Ella se acurruca en mi pecho y yo me quedo como piedra. No estoy seguro de cómo reaccionar, y sé que si me viera no estaría tan contenta de llorar en mi pecho.

Veo que el señor Andley y Eric están al otro lado teniendo una discusión acalorada.

"Mira padre, yo también amo a Cristina pero no podemos hacer esto para siempre. Tú sabes que la corte no nos dejara ir si no la metemos a una clínica. Tu y yo hemos trabajado muy duro para que esto pueda funcionar, pero no lo está."

El señor Andley suspira derrotado, sabiendo que no hay otra opción. Asiente y Eric suavemente le soba la espalda. Estoy sorprendido de verlo caminar hacia nosotros, la mamá de Candy no lo nota porque esta volteada hacia mí. Pero en vez de hablarle a ella, me habla a mí.

"¿Cómo te llamas hijo?"

"Terrence Grandchester, señor." Respondo y el asiente.

"¿Tu trajiste a Candy aquí?" yo asiento y agrego, "Con Eric."

"Bueno, asegúrate de seguir cuidándola bien. Aunque yo no la crecí, ella aun es mi hija y el amo. Ella necesita a un buen hombre en su vida."

Un momento, el está hablando como si yo fuera su…

"Como su novio, tu puedes hacer eso por ella." El continúa y yo trato de corregirlo

"Eh, señor Andley-"

"si si ya se, después de enterarte de su vida has de tener miedo de tener algo con ella. Pero si ella es una verdadera Andley no harás nada más que quedarte a su lado."

Abro mi boca para protestar, pero no sale nada de ella. Hasta que me sorprendo por lo que le respondo, "Si claro, entiendo señor." El asiente y se ve que está a punto de decirle algo a la doctora White pero rápidamente cambia de parecer y sale del cuarto. Eric sale detrás de él, la mama de Candy se recompone rápidamente y alcanza un pedazo de papel para limpiarse.

"Voy a ir a ver a mi bebé." Es todo lo que dice. Y a mí me dejan aquí parado y solo en un cuarto de hospital con una camisa medio empapada y con pocas ideas de lo que paso hace un momento.

**¡Aquí se termina chicas!** **Este capítulo es en el punto de vista de Terry después de que Candy se duerme de nuevo, y es antes de que reciba las otras visitas. Ahora si los reviews.**

**LizCarter: Jajaja, ¿qué tal estuvo amiga? ¿Te divertiste? **

**Ángel: el capítulo 8 se trata de cuando Candy está en el hospital y está bajo anestesia. Cuando está bajo la anestesia ella le revela sus sentimientos por él. Y ya el resto explica el momento en el cual Candy y Terry estaban atrapados en la oficina de los maestros. Espero que ahora si le entiendas un poco más.**

**AleSa: Jajaja amiga si pudiera subir toda la historia pues ya lo hubiera hecho. (: Pero aquí está el otro capi que les prometí.**

**Kathya: lo siento sí estuvo ridículo, y también si no te gustaron los últimos dos capítulos.**

**Aliiiiiiz G: claro que no estas equivocada, jeje que bien que estuvo divertido. Ya muy pronto vamos a ver a Terry andar detrás de Candy. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas. !Ahora hay que jugar un juego! Quiero que busquen y cuenten los nombres de Candy y Terry y la chica que saque el numero correcto: tendra un capitulo en su honor y pueda que tambien publique dos capitulos. Asi que, que dicen? se animan? Estare esperando sus reviews. (:**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? Perdón chicas y chicos por no actualizar en 6 días pero es que a veces me agarra una flojera por escribir. Pero no se preocupen que ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Y les prometo que no dejare esta historia. Aquí está el capítulo 10. Este ya es en el punto de vista de Candy, así que está un poco más largo. Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios. **

Capítulo 10: De Vuelta a Mi Vida 'Normal'… Por Ahora

Unos cuantos días después me dan de alta. Mi último día en el hospital Annie y Patty trajeron a Susana, Archie, Estrella, Albert, Kate, Stear, y a Sam para visitarme y claro también Terry y Luz estaban allí. Terry y yo no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar ya que todos estaban ahí. Maggie pidió disculpas a Terry y a mí por habernos encerrado pero nunca dijo porque lo había hecho.

La primera cosa que hice al llegar a casa fue tomarme un baño, pero no fue ningún trabajo fácil ya que aún no puedo mojar mi brazo. Es sábado y estoy atascada con la tarea que Annie y Patty me trajeron de la escuela. Pero por suerte están aquí conmigo para que no me muera de aburrimiento.

"Otra vez nos perdimos nuestro día de compras." Dice Annie. Mi mama y yo aún no hemos hablado. La única vez que hablamos fue cuando me dijo que aún no podía salir de la casa. Ha tenido que trabajar doble turno en la clínica veterinaria ya que estuvo saliendo y entrando a cualquier hora cuando estaba en el hospital. Escuche toda la historia de Cristina de parte de Luz quien la escucho de mi mama, y mi mama quien la escucho de Terry. Es raro oír que se han estado hablando.

"Ahh gracias mi cortada mortal." Digo dramáticamente. Annie me empuja y yo me rio.

"Sabes, no era para nada mortal." Dice Patty

"Si como sea, es lo mismo."

"Ah, por fin tenemos de vuelta a la Candy contestona. Oye que bueno que tu personalidad no se haya ido con toda la sangre que perdiste."

"Eww chicas, por favor no hablemos de la sangre de Candy." Dice Annie.

Patty pone los ojos en blanco al ver la actitud de Annie. "¿Oye, y si es cierto de que metieron a tu gemela en un clínica?" pregunta

"¿Cristina?, según dicen que hay un gran problemón con eso. La persona a cargo de ese lugar se ha preguntado cómo es que nunca la metieron a una clínica antes."

"Oye, eso es lo que dijo tu mamá también." Dice Patty. Oímos un toque y volteamos a ver la puerta abrirse y a Luz meter la cabeza. Voltea a ver a Patty antes de voltearme a ver.

"Oye hermana, hice una galletas de chocolate para si quieres venir a comer."

"¡Galletas!" no he comido galletas desde hace cinco días. Comida estúpida de hospital. Me paro y corro hacia la puerta empujando a Luz para ir al encuentro de mis queridas galletas.

"¡Galletas!" grito, alcanzo a tomar una de la sesta donde se están enfriando y me la hecho toda a la boca. Annie y Luz entran a la cocina justo a tiempo para verme brincar y gritar, "¡Caliente, caliente!" con mi boca aun llena de galleta.

"Candy, esas aún se estaban enfriando." Dice Luz

"¡Solamente escupe la galleta!" dice Annie.

"¡Nunca!" trato de decir, pero luego me doy cuenta de que tiene razón y siempre puedo hacer que Luz haga más galletas.

"Oigan chicas, ¡Terrence acaba de llegar! Así que lo deje entrar y- ¿Candy que haces?" me pregunta Patty parando en la entrada de la cocina con Terry detrás de ella. Mi friso. Los dos están viendo mi intento de escupir la galleta en un plato que agarre del mueble.

"Hay que asco" dice Patty viendo de reojo la galleta despedazada, "Discúlpenme en lo que voy al baño a vomitar."

Tomo el plato y lo tiro a la basura.

"Oh, hola." Le digo a Terry. Annie y Luz están viendo nuestra interacción con interés. Yo casualmente me siento en una silla y cruzo mis brazos.

"Hola" dice el con las cejas levantadas tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Puedo sentir el calor subiendo a mi rostro así que tomo otra galleta.

"Candy, ¿no entiendes? Ya te dije que todavía se están enfriando." Dice Luz.

"Oye vamos a checar como sigue Patty. Ehem." Dice Annie a Luz para dejarnos a solas. Finalmente Luz entiende lo que Annie le está diciendo y salen corriendo de la cocina dejándonos a mí y a Terry a solas. Y ni siquiera me puedo comer una galleta para reconfortarme a mí misma.

"El señor Low nos dio nuestra calificación para el proyecto." Dice el, y es cuando noto que trae un papel azul con él.

"Oh," es lo único que atino a decir. El me pasa el papel, y yo le doy una miradita para al final ver una buena calificación y un 'Buen Trabajo' escrito a un lado. Casi me rio por la ironía de las palabras.

"Bueno, solamente quería agradecerte por haber terminado el proyecto cuando Stear y yo te dejamos sola." Dice

Muevo la cabeza en negación, "No, debería ser yo quien te lo agradezca. Así que gracias por haberme llevado al hospital en vez de dejarme morir en la casa de Cristina."

Terry sonríe algo que hace que sienta un apretón en mi corazón. Un momento, ¿Qué? Uh… eso debería ser por la galleta que me comí…si eso debe ser…

"La verdad es que casi no hice nada, solamente usamos el carro de Eric." Dice avergonzado.

Los dos nos quedamos ahí parados en un silencio incómodo.

"Em, ¿Qué tal esta tu brazo?" me pregunta.

"Oh está muy bien" le digo, "Aunque se me hace difícil cuando me baño. Nada más puedo usar una mano y así no puedo alcanzar mi espalda con la… ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto a ti?" me rio incomoda por la situación y me volteo a ver hacia otro lado. Cuando me volteo a verlo me doy cuenta de que sus mejillas están rojitas. ¿Por qué…? Oh. Que estúpida soy.

Yo.

Bañándome.

Mamá siempre me dijo que los hombres eran realmente visuales. En mi interior me estoy pegando la frente, reprendiéndome a mí misma.

"Si," finalmente dice el, "Eso ha de ser difícil,"

Asiento, porque rayos las cosas tienen que ser tan…

De repente me acuerdo de otra cosa de la cual probablemente debemos hablar.

"Entonces," me aclaro la garganta, "sobre la, umm, el incidente con la anestesia…"

"Un momento, ¿te acuerdas de eso?" me pregunta el, "no pensé que te acordarías, ya que estabas toda drogada."

Me encojo ya que pude haber hecho como que no me acordaba. Tonta, tonta Candy.

"Eh…este…" digo tontamente

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" pregunta alzando una ceja. Y sonríe de lado, la sonrisa típica de Terry. ¿Acaso no toma esto en serio?

"Pues," le digo levantándome, "Solamente quería decirte que olvides cualquier cosa que dije. No era yo la que estaba hablando en ese momento. Pues sí."

"Así que lo que estás diciendo es que, ¿no hablabas en serio?" me pregunta, ahora su sonrisa se ha vuelto en una línea recta. Así que _ahora _si quiere hablar en serio.

"Este, bueno, no es que no sea verdad, solamente no quise decirlo de _esa manera._" Le digo enfatizando las últimas dos palabras. Es una mentira, ¿pero que más le puedo hacer? ¿Confesarle mis sentimientos? Nah-ah. Ahorita no estoy para que me rechacen.

"Ya veo," dice, "Creo que debo irme. Te veo en la escuela."

Veo como se voltea y se va sin decir ni una palabra más. Oigo la puerta cerrarse y yo me volteo hacia las galletas.

"Rayos, pensé que nunca se iría." Recojo una galleta y la olfateo, "Por fin sola," digo, bloqueando mis pensamientos y sentimientos sobre Terry. Apenas puedo oír el ruido de la motocicleta al prenderla, pero dejo de escuchar por cualquier otro ruido al meterme una galleta a la boca. Un minuto después, Luz entra a la cocina.

"Ya veo que estas ahogando tus penas en las galletas." Dice ellas.

"¿En serio Luz? Las dos sabemos que siempre como galletas no importe como me estoy sintiendo. Además, ¿de qué tendría que lamentarme?"

"Pues obvio, por rechazar a Terry."

¿Qué? "Yo no lo rechacé, el solamente me vino a ensenar nuestra calificación de la clase de historia."

Pone los ojos en blanco, "¿Por qué manejaría hasta tu casa para ensenarte una calificación?"

"No esta tan lejos." Le digo a la defensiva.

"Como quieras, pero eso no es a lo que vino. Yo estaba escuchando." Dice con una sonrisa.

"Porque tu… digo, aish, como si me importara. No es como si dijimos algo interesante."

"¿Ah no?" me pregunta arqueando las cejas, "_Me _gustaría saber sobre esta 'conversación' que ustedes tuvieron en el hospital. _Eso _suena interesante para mí."

Respiro profundo. Tal vez debería terminar de una vez con esto, "Dije unas cositas de las cuales no hablaba en serio. Ya sabes drogas y eso."

"¿Qué clase de _cositas_?" pregunta con curiosidad.

"Dequeloamo." Murmuro.

"¿Qué dijiste?" me pregunta. Yo respiro fuerte antes de repetir lo que dije.

"¿De qué lo amo?" le respondo nerviosamente. De repente Luz empieza a gritar.

"¡Dios Mío! ¿Al fin le dijiste? ¡Annie! ¡Patty! ¡Vengan! ¡Candy ya confeso!"

"Oye espera-"le digo tratando de interrumpirla, pero en ese momento entran corriendo Annie y Patty.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunta Patty, "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Nada! ¡Nada está mal! ¡Todo está _bien_!" grita Luz con entusiasmo. "¡Candy se le confeso a Terrence!

"¿¡Que, que!?" gritan Annie y Patty.

"¡Por fin!" dice Annie.

"¡En serio!" grita Patty feliz.

"¡Chicas! ¿De qué rayos hablan? Yo nunca dije que me gustaba Terry"

"No tenías que hacerlo," dice Luz, por fin las tres calmándose.

"Si es tan obvio. Siempre lo supimos." Dice Annie

"Eso es ridículo," les digo cruzando mis brazos, "No me gusta, así que las tres se están emocionando por nada."

"Au Contraire," dice Patty, "¡Nosotros sabemos que sí!" empieza a bailar por toda la cocina, tomando las manos de Annie y dando vueltas.

"¡No me gusta!" digo, tratando de que me oigan ya que las tres están gritando '¡A Candy le gusta Terry!'

"Oh perdón Candy. Nosotros sabemos que no te _gusta." _Dice Luz, y yo respiro aliviada ya que alguien al fin me entendió.

"¡Tú lo amas!" grita causando que yo me ponga pálida. Empieza a bailar con Annie y Patty, ahora cantando 'Candy ama a Terry'

"¿Pues cuantos años tienen ustedes? ¿Cinco?" les pregunto, pero nadie me pone atención. "Aun si eso fuera verdad, pero no lo es, no causaría tanta felicidad."

"No necesitas negarlo. Como quiera he tenido que oírte quejarte de el por años sin decirte nada. Ahora esto si califica para alocarnos."

Annie y Patty asienten con entusiasmo, creo que por fin han terminado de molestarme (eso espero) y ahora me están viendo.

"Nunca voy a oír el final de esta conversación, ¿verdad?" les digo derrotada. Annie grita de felicidad y me abraza.

"Ya sabía yo que al fin estarían juntos. Es como _Orgullo y Prejuicio, _todo el tiempo es un malentendido hasta que se dan cuenta de que son almas gemelas." Dice

"¿Qué? No, claro que no," protesto, "Primero, ¿acaso no has leído ese libro? Y segundo, no estamos juntos."

Annie me mire confundida, "Espera…pero… ¿no le confesaste?" luego sus ojos se agrandan, "¿Te rechazo?" pregunta incrédula.

"¿Qué? No…yo…el no… ¡como si fuera a confesarme!" le digo, "Todo fue un gran malentendido en el hospital, porque yo estaba en anestesia y él estaba ahí y yo dije algo que pudo ser calificado como una confesión si es que estuviera en mis cinco sentidos cuando lo dije." Respiro porque había estado hablando sin parar.

A todas les toma un momento para entender lo que he dicho, finalmente Patty habla pero para mí desdicha dice, "Okay, misión número uno: hacer que Candy confiese sus sentimientos por Terry, y _finalmente _hacer que Candy se quede con Terry."

"¡Sí!" dice Annie entusiasmada por el plan, y Luz agrega, "Me gusta. Pero necesitamos un sobrenombre para que podamos hablar sobre él en la escuela."

"Oh si, que buena idea." Dice Patty. Todas se paran con la mano en el mentón como pensando, y yo me quedo viendo exasperándome.

"¡Lo tengo! ¡Operación CW DIDSVA!" dice Annie

"¿CW DIDSVA?" pregunta Patty confundida

"Si, significa: Candy White Desafío Inepto De Su Vida Amorosa."

"¡Oigan! Eso no me-"empiezo a decir pero soy parada por Luz.

"Oigan, me gusta eso. Aunque es un poco raro."

"A mí también" dice Patty

Estoy casi segura de que se han olvidado sobre el asunto de Terry (bueno eso es lo que me sigo diciendo) hasta que llegue al lonche el lunes. Solamente somos nosotras las muchachas, Tony y Sam están sospechosamente ausentes.

"Así que…" dice Annie mirando hacia los lados antes de empezar hablar de nuevo. "Sobre nuestros planes…" rayos, "Luz tiene una buena idea que ha compartido conmigo que creo debemos usar." Por un momento me pregunto cuando hablaron sobre esto.

Todas nos volteamos hacia Luz, quien se ha sentado con nosotras hoy en vez de Stear, ella sonríe malvadamente. Yo decido no comentar nada.

"El baile de Halloween," es todo lo que dice, y los ojos de Annie se abren.

"¡Eso es perfecto! Solamente hay que encontrarle un traje súper sexy a Candy," dice.

"Chicas" gruño, "¿Qué significa eso?

"Pues obvio, haremos que los dos se establezcan en el baile de Halloween." Dice Annie.

Abro mi boca, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Patty dice, "Y no te saldrás de esta."

"¿Porque? ¿Puedo al menos dar mi opinión? ¡Es mi vida amorosa!"

"Para nada. Si tu decidieras nunca llegarían a estar juntos." Dice mi hermana

"Tiene razón. Y también no queremos que arruines nada," agrega Annie.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Están tratando de emparejar a alguien?" pregunta una voz detrás de mí.

"Tony" es lo único que digo en forma de saludo. Patty y Luz entran en pánico, y Annie responde, "Es algo entre mujeres. No creo que quieras saber."

"¿De veras? ¿Por qué no querría saber sobre…?"

"¡Hay! ¡Calambres estúpidos!" dice Patty

Mi hermana le soba la espalda siguiendo con la mentira, "No te preocupes mija, conseguiremos salir de esta." Dios parece una mama.

"Uh, oh, pues entonces, uh, me iré." Dice Tony avergonzado alejándose rápidamente.

Patty se endereza, "Trabaja todo el tiempo."

"Ustedes son malas. Y yo que pensé que era mala con los chicos." Les digo

"Entonces," dice Annie ignorándome, "deberíamos ir de compras este sábado para comprar el traje sexy de Candy."

Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y muevo mis manos hacia arriba, "¿Por qué?" le pregunto al universo.

"¿Hablaste con Terrence esta semana?" pregunta Patty mirando la etiqueta de un traje de cleopatra. Ahorita mismo estamos en el centro comercial (de compras como lo llama Annie).

Pienso por un momento, "¿Qué constituye con hablar? Porque hable con él una vez el otro día para revisar un papel de la clase de inglés."

Annie pone los ojos en blanco, está viendo unos trajes de animal a un lado mío, "¿En serio Candy? ¿No le hablaste después de esa vez?"

"Definitivamente no estás haciendo nuestro trabajo fácil," dice Patty.

"Oigan yo nunca las apoye en esto. Y como quiera terminaríamos peleando de nuevo." Les digo murmurando la última parte para mí misma.

"¿Alguna vez has tratado de tener una conversación normal con él?" me pregunta mi hermana saliendo de un vestidor. ¿Cómo rayos escucho eso?

"Nunca he tenido una razón para- ¿Qué tienes puesto?"

Luz da una vuelta y responde, "Es la mujer-gato (cat-woman), ¿te gusta?"

"Es mas como p-e-r-r-a, quítatelo Luz" le digo

"Oye tal vez deberías probártelo Candy," dice Annie

"Si, definitivamente atraería la atención de Terrence," dice Patty y las dos se carcajean.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, "Que bien chicas, esa es la atención que quiero atraer."

"Tiene razón, sería difícil quitarle de encima a los otros chicos si se pusiera este." Responde mi hermana

"Estoy segurísima de que no me dejarían entrar con eso al baile. Ahora quítatelo." Le digo y ella se queja. Se da la vuelta y se mete al vestidor.

"¿Ustedes creen que me vería bien vestida de Dorothy?" pregunta Patty alzando un vestido azul con cuadros.

Yo me encojo, y Annie responde, "Eso estaría bien, pero creo que encontraremos algo mejor."

"Que tal, ¿la princesa Leía?" dice tomando un vestido de la princesa Leía, "Creo que viene con una peluca."

"Ahora es que estamos hablando, podría ponerte esas botas blancas," dice Annie mostrándole las botas detrás de ella.

Luz sale del vestidor y empieza a buscar más disfraces. Después de veinte minutos de búsqueda, Patty compra el vestido de la princesa Leía. Luego nos encaminamos a la siguiente tienda. Luz finalmente encuentra un disfraz del cual Patty y Annie le dicen que no compre, pero ella lo quiso y lo compro.

"Está bien llévatelo si es que quieres espantar a Stear." Le digo

"Oye si el realmente me quiere, no tiene que importar lo que yo lleve puesto," protesta

"La última prueba de amor verdadero," le digo llevándome dramáticamente una mano al corazón.

"Dios mío" dice Patty haciendo que paremos, "¿Son esos Maggie y Terrence? Oh y miren también viene Richie."

Todas al mismo tiempo movemos la cabeza para ver a Terry, Maggie, y Richie en una tienda de pretzels recibir su pedido.

"Diablos," digo y me volteo hacia los lados viendo hacia donde irme, rápidamente veo una tienda y me meto en ella. Me escondo detrás de un estante con ropa, y de dónde puedo oír a Annie exclamar, "Oigan, ¿A dónde se fue Candy?"

"Diablos. ¿Ahora cómo le vamos hacer para que hable con Terrence, si siempre se está escapando?" dice Luz

"Cállense, ahí viene Terrence" dice Patty

"¡Hola chicas!" es Maggie, "¿Dónde está Candy?"

"Hace unos minutos estaba aquí," contesta Patty, "Creo que fue al baño. Ella simplemente desapareció." Aish traidoras

"¿De veras? ¡Está bien! Yo iré a buscarla. ¡Terry! Ven conmigo." Dice

"Un momento, ¿Por qué voy a ir yo al baño de mujeres?" habla el por primera vez, y un escalofrió baja por mi espalda. Oooh, este, esta tienda está un poco helada.

"No entraras, solamente seremos compañeros de búsqueda." Puedo oír sus pasos al mismo tiempo que los veo pasar cerca de mí, me acerco un poco más para oír a Maggie decirle a Terry, "Así podre escaparme y yo podre dejarte a solas con Candy."

Oigo un sonido parecido al asfixio venir de Terry, y estoy momentáneamente ofendida de saber que a él no le gusta estar cerca de mí.

"Entonces, este, creo que deberíamos de, emm, separarnos."

Hay un breve silencio y me pregunto qué clase de expresiones están haciendo. Después Maggie dice, "Está bien. ¡Te llamare si la encuentro!" y se va corriendo.

"Nunca pensé que te gustaría la lencería Candy" oigo que dice Terry. Estoy tan sorprendida que brinco, haciendo que bote unos sujetadores. Me paro, ya que no me puedo esconder más porque él me ha encontrado.

¿Enserio? ¿Victoria's Secret? Claro esa tenía que ser la tienda más cerca de mí cuando necesitaba esconderme. Terry está de pie frente a mí en el umbral de la tienda, sonriendo (como siempre, lo que parece).

"Disculpe señorita, ¿Está buscando lencería con su novio?" dice de repente una trabajadora.

Mi cara se pone roja cuando me doy cuenta de lo que ha dicho, o preguntado, o como sea. "Eh, no. Digo él no es mi novio. Digo, no estoy buscando ninguna este, lencería. Eh, adiós." Le digo tomando la mano de un Terry divertido y corriendo hacia otro lado.

"Eso fue raro," digo, parando en una cafetería y lo dejo ir.

"Si," dice humor en sus ojos, "Por alguna razón todos piensan que soy tu novio."

"¿Qué? Pero si es la primera vez que pasa."

"Oh… claro…" dice dándose cuenta de lo que ha dicho, se rasca la cabeza y voltea hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto de repente. Voltea a verme, sus oscuros ojos ahora en los míos.

"Maggie solamente quería que viniera con ella. Y Richie se nos pegó. Algo sobre disfraces de Halloween o algo así."

"Oh claro," le digo contenta de saber que puedo hablar de este tema con él. "Annie, Patty, y Luz me arrastraron hacia acá. Querían escoger disfraces para el baile."

"Oh, es cierto. Me había olvidado sobre eso." Dice

Me siento victoriosa de enterarme de que no ira, y también arruinara los planes de las chicas

"¿Así que no iras?" le pregunto con indiferencia aun regocijándome.

"Nah, creo que iré solamente si Maggie me lo pide." Me responde.

Siento que mi victoria ha fallado con esta información.

"¿Por qué?" me pregunta alzando las cejas, "¿Quieres que yo vaya?"

"¿Qué? No" le digo y luego me doy cuenta de que eso sonó feo, "Digo, ¡sí! Digo, ven si tú quieres. Yo no quiero ir, pero las chicas me están forzando para que yo vaya."

"Oh sí." Dice, una sonrisa amenazando con salir a flote.

"¡Terry!" oigo a alguien llamarlo. Terry y yo nos volteamos para ver a Richie caminando rápidamente hacia nosotros. Respiro aliviada.

"Hola Candy," dice cuándo y está cerca de nosotros. Luego se vuelve hacia Terry, "¿A dónde te fuiste con Maggie? Un momento estamos todos juntos tomando nuestra orden y al siguiente ya no hay nadie. ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¿Y porque están todas las amigas de Candy escondiéndose y actuando como espías?"

Terry y yo nos volteamos a ver y luego digo, "Bueno es hora de que me vaya a buscarlas, no quiero que me dejen aquí. Ahí la vemos." Me encamino por un pasillo y mi corazón se va calmando poco a poco.

No es que estuviera acelerado.

Y tampoco estaba nerviosa.

Oigo la voz de Annie y doy la vuelta en una esquina para ver a Patty y a Luz en otra tienda, buscando disfraces.

"¿No me iban a buscar?" les pregunto a la vez que ellas se voltean hacia mí. Luz se encoje.

"Este, nosotras sabíamos que Terrence te encontraría." Dice y luego ve mi expresión, "¡Oh si te encontró! ¿Verdad?" dice sonriendo.

"Si me encontró y luego Richie nos encontró," le digo honestamente pero ignorando la parte donde él y yo realmente hablamos.

Su expresión cambia instantemente, "¿De veras?" dice y luego se emociona, "¡Esta bien! ¡Te encontramos el disfraz perfecto para que Terrence se deslumbre por ti!"

"Ay no," le digo verdaderamente aterrada por las sonrisas cómplices de Annie y Patty. Lentamente se separan revelando el disfraz que han encontrado para mí.

Oh.

Oh.

**¡Y colorin colorado este cuento se ha acabado! ;) ¡No se crean! Esta historia aun no se acaba. Aun faltan varios capítulos, gracias a todas por sus comentarios. ****(: Gracias a **

**LizCarter, norma Rodriguez, Darling Eveling, Bere, Kimberly, Iris, CandiC' Grandchester, are, Aliiiiiiz G, , Candice. ****W. andrydeg, yami, AleSha, Alysha, Eva Grandchester, angel, Kathya, y Guest. **

**Para Alizzzz G: amiga las personas que hablaban con la senora white eran el verdadero padre de Candy y su medio hermano. El capitulo 9 es cuando terry sale del cuarto de Candy después de que se le confesa. Después de salir se encuentra con el medio hermano de Candy. El empieza hablando de su niñez y la de las gemelas. Luego escuchan unos gritos que son de la señora White y el señor Andley quien es el verdadero padre de Candy. El señor trata de ver a su hija pero la señora White no lo deja. Espero que este un poco mas claro. Jeje chistosito tu novio. Y dile a tu novio que muchas gracias y gracias a ti también. ¡Saludos! (: **

**Les mando Un gran abrazo psicológico a todos! Adios! **


	11. Capitulo 11

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Que tal como estan? ¡Chicas ha llegado la parte mas esperada de la historia! ¡Ha llegado la primera parte del BAILE de HALLOWEEN! Espero que les guste, avísenme que tal esta. Quiero ver sus opiniones sobre esta historia. (: ¡Ahora si a leer!**

Capitulo 11: El Baile de Halloween Primera Parte

"Ni siquiera se nota que soy yo," digo, Patty se burla detrás de mi, se esta acomodando su cabello frente a la vanidad de Annie.

"No debería notarse, después de todo hoy es Halloween," responde

"Bueno actualmente estamos treinta, y Halloween técnicamente es hasta mañana," le digo

Patty pone los ojos en blanco y Annie se para junto a mi para examinarse en los espejos. Tiene puesto un disfraz de bat-woman (mujer murciélago), completándolo con una capa negra, unas botas que le llegan hasta los muslos, y protectores de brazos con puas de goma sin brillo. Tiene un cinto amarillo que va alrededor de su cintura arriba de la falda que es parte del disfraz. Ahorita mismo esta checando su maquillaje y cabello antes de ponerse la mascara, una mascara que la va muy bien.

"Sabes, no es natural que ese disfraz se te vea natural en ti," me dice volteándose hacia mi. Alzo la ceja.

"Eso es algo bueno" oigo a Luz decir en alguna parte detrás de mi. Annie se voltea hacia su vanidad para arreglarse el cabello, y Patty se asoma a donde yo estoy para fijarse en su vestuario.

"Como un jedi, te ves," digo en una mala imitación de Yoda. Patty sonríe y sacando de su vestido de Leia pistolas falsas posa para una foto.

"¡Es mi turno!" dice Luz, y yo finalmente me muevo para que ella pueda verse en los espejos. Ella lleva una peluca que le llega a la barbilla y unas perlas de toque azul con maquillaje egipcio que le va con su disfraz de cleopatra. Su piel bronceada se acentua con el vestido blanco, con brazaletes de oro gruesas en sus bíceps y un collar de medio circulo enjoyado grueso completa todo el aspecto.

"¡Esto es genial!" dice Patty con annie detrás de mi, "Definitivamente tenemos que tomarnos muchas fotos antes de irnos,"

Asiento y me miro en el espejo por ultima vez antes de salir del cuarto de Annie y bajar a la sala donde su mama esta leyendo.

"¿Qué piensas?" pregunta Annie. Su mama inmediatamente se voltea y sonríe.

"Hm, dos super héroes, y dos princesas, muy apropiado," dice, "Oye Candy ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vestiste asi. Ese personaje es de los sesenta. Y me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello, solamente se que eres tu porque te vi llegar a mi casa con las chicas." Se rie.

Lo que quiere decir con lo de mi pelo, es que esta pintado con un rojo rosa y rubio (es solamente temporal). Cae alrededor de mis hombros y mascara en ondas sueltas y grandes.

"Toma mama, tomanos una foto," dice Annie entregándole la cámara de la mesita.

"Sabe, técnicamente soy una reina," dice Luz, nos acomodamos para tomarnos la foto. Luz y Annie enfrente, y Patty y yo a un lado de ellas pero un poco mas atrasito. Patty levanta sus pistolas como lo hizo en la habitación, annie pone una mano en la cadera. Luz pone sus brazos alrededor de Annie y Patty, yo tomo una bola de puntos en las dos manos, girándome ligeramente hacia los lados.

"Que bueno verte en acción con tu personaje," dice Annie guinandome. Pongo los ojos en blanco. A pesar de que nunca me pondría algo como esto normalmente, estoy extrañamente reconfortada por el hecho de que nadie fuera de nuestro grupo podrá reconocerme.

Ah, y por si acaso te estas preguntando: Soy la chica Halcon.

Ella fue una super heroína de los libros comicos de antes, con las alas de halcón y una mascara para que coincida. Hay un monton de diferentes estilos de ropa para su traje, pero el que las chicas encontraron para mi es el original. Es un maillot amarillo con licras de color verde oscuro por debajo, y un conjunto rojo de spandex sobre la parte superior de ambos, como una parte inferior de traje de bano. Un cinturón negro con una hebilla de plata ovular esta alrededor de mi cintura, y botas rojas adornan mis pies que llegan hasta mis rodillas con unas franjas amarillas en la parte delantera y en cada una de las botas tiene como la garra de un pájaro.

La mascara cubre la mitad superior de mi cara y nariz, donde su curva como un pico de pájaro. Es de oro en la parte superior, y negro en los laterales, de donde suben unas orejas de halcón. El palo de bola con puntos es gris y el caucho con picos apagados, y esta conectado con el cinto para que no tenga que sostenerlo todo el tiempo.

Ah si. Y las alas.

Las alas son de color marron claro con manchas gris y marron, aquí y alla. Y se sienten tan real (pero no se preocupen, que son 100% falsas). Son suaves y están en una posición parcialmentes escondidas en mi espalda, hace que le agregue el efecto de halcón. En realidad, son bastante grandes, la parte de arriba están al nivel de los puntos a cada lado de mi mascara, y se van hasta el fondo para cepillar la parte posterior de las rodillas. No puedo dejar de preguntarme si yo incluso sere capaz de bailar con esto, pero no se sienten muy pesadas en la espalda asi que espero poder intentarlo.

El primer juicio será meterme al auto de la mama de Annie con ellas. Las alas están firmemente unidas al equipo para que no se muevan, por lo que estoy atrapada en el asiento trasero inclinada mientras Luz se sienta en el medio y Patty en el asiento delantero al lado de Annie, quien esta conduciendo.

En general, tengo que decir de que estamos impresionantes. Llegamos al baile tarde, alrededor de las ocho de la noche. El baile comenzó hace alrededor de media hora, pero no es demasiado difícil de encontrar un lugar de estacionamiento ya que la mitad de las personas ahí son de los grados menores. Todo el mundo salta del carro menos yo, salgo con cuidado por mis alas cuando Annie dice:

"Hombre, esas cosas deben ser un dolor en el trasero. ¿Te imaginas tener que vivir con alas todo el tiempo?"

Me encojo de hombros, y mis alas se mueven hacia arriba con el movimiento, "Si yo podía volar, no me importaría,"

"Oh si, lo mismo digo," dice Luz, "Tener alas seria dulce,"

Mientras caminamos por el pasillo, una figura en un medio romano toga blanco viene hacia nosotros, y pronto lo reconozco como Stear. Casi no lo reconocia al principio por su pelo tenido de oscuro.

Sonrio, "¿Eh, no es extraño como Luz es Cleopatra, y Stear esta vestido de Marco Antonio?" digo con sarcasmo.

Luz pone los ojos en blanco, "En realidad, nosotros teníamos pensado de esta manera, en caso de que te estes preguntando. Stear no estaba seguro de que ponerse, asi que le dije de que iba a venir yo."

Muevo mis cejas, "Ya veo."

Ellos se adelantan hacia el baile, y Patty saca su celular fuera de un soporte de la celda improvisada en su cinturón junto a su arma.

"¿Con quien texteas?" le pregunto

"Albert. El tenia que venir de Han Solo, asi que solamente le estoy diciendo donde estoy."

Me le quedo viendo, "Un momento, ¿en serio?"

"Si," dice, luego me mira y se encoje, "¿Qué? Decidi que tenia que salir adelante. Y Albert es un buen chico."

"Oookay," le digo, me volteo hacia Annie y le pregunto, "¿Hay alguna pareja secreta por la que me tenga que preocupar?"

"No para mi," dice y me da un sonrisa rara.

"Okay, ¿Por qué me sonries asi? ¿y porque presiento que has hecho algo?" le pregunto.

Ella se encoje y empieza a caminar entre toda la gente, "¡Voy a ir a buscar a Tony!" me grita. Opto por quedarme con Patty, aunque pienso que Tony nunca me reconocería aunque me viera.

"Entonces…" le digo a Patty.

"¡Oh mira! Creo que vi a Albert. Ahí nos vemos a las 9 debajo de la pelota de disco, ¿okay Candy? ¡Te vere después!" dice y se va a donde supuestamente esta Albert.

Y ahí se va una.

Un momento, ¿que diablos? Crei que veníamos todas juntas a esta fiesta. ¿Qué voy hacer por una hora cuando ellas están con su pareja?

Me encamino hacia la mesa de comida. Oigan creo que vi galletas de chocolate.

Como unos diez minutos pasan y aun estoy en la mesa comiendo, estoy tratando de tomar agua lo menos que pueda (no quiero usar el bano con este disfraz. Y no se como le hare para que no me tenga que quitar todo el disfraz), y tristemente no hay galletas de chocolate.

"¡Oye que bonitas alas!" dice una voz al lado mio. Me volteo para ver a Maggie bien vestida.

"Oh hola Maggie, me gusta tu disfraz de angel." Le digo, tiene un halo difuso atado a su cuello que se cierne sobre su cabeza, asi como alas brillantes en su espalda (aunque mucho mas pequeñas que las mias). Ella lleva un vestido blanco que le llega hasta las rodillas, y la cara y la ropa están ataviados con aun mas destellos. Un monton de destellos.

"¡Dios Mio!" exclama al darse cuenta de que soy yo, "¿Candy?"

Le sonrio, "La primera y única,"

"¡Wow! ¡No me había dado cuenta de que eras tu sino hasta que hablaste! ¡Ese es un disfraz padrísimo! ¿De quien vienes vestida?"

"Soy la chica Halcon. Es una generacio algo vieja. Lo compramos en el centro comercial la ultima vez que te vi."

"Que bien," dice y luego me da una sonrisa timida, "Asi que… ¿has bailado…con alguien especial esta noche?"

"Hah, no. No he bailado aun. Annie, Patty, y Luz me abandonaron justo cuando estábamos llegando. Asi que he estado pasándomela aquí sola."

Ella asiente con generosidad, "Si, bueno aquí es donde la gente cool pasan el rato, después de todo."

Sonrio, "Definitivamente. ¿Asi que has bailado con alguien?"

Se encoje, "En realidad no"

Ahora asiento con la cabeza. Estamos en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que ella pregunte, "Entonces, ¿Cómo van las cosas con todo el asunto de Cristina?"

Realmente aprecio el hecho de que ella no trata de esquivar el tema, "Esta bien, supongo. No he conocido a nuestro padre todavía, pero eso es todo porque mi mama no me deja. Conoci a su hermano, sin embargo, parece un tipo muy estresado."

"Si eso es lo que dijo Terry," responde ella, me entra curiosidad por saber mas.

"¿Terry hablo con Eric?"

"Si" dice, "Aparentemente Eric y el señor Andley son buenas personas,"

"Huh," le digo, aun estoy en la parte donde Terry hablo con mi loca familia que por arte de magia aparece. Bueno, ahí van mis posibilidades de alguna vez parecer normal frente a el. No puedo decidir si es una buena o una mala cosa."

Cuando me dirijo de nuevo a ver a Maggie, ya no esta ahí supongo que se fue a bailar mientras yo estaba en EL MUNDO DE CANDY. Finalmente decido que probablemente debería ir a tomar parte de la escena de la fiesta, asi que me encamino a la pista de baile, donde se esta reproduciendo la canción 'Ghost Buster'. Alguien comenzó una línea de conga, asi que me junte a la parte de atrás. Me toma unos cuantos minutos de patadas izquierda y derecha antes de darme cuenta de que nadie mas puede unirse porque mis alas prohíben a cualquier persona de agarrarse a mi por detrás, asi que me salgo. Creo que veo a Luz y a Stear bailando despacio cuando una canción rápida esta puesta (alguien obviamente esta hechizado o mas bien dos lo están). Luego mas al rato veo a Annie y trato de encaminarme a ella pero veo a Tony al lado de ella vestido de caballero. El esta buscando a alguien, y ella obviamente esta hablando con el. Me volteo y camino hacia otro lado. A Patty no la he visto pero algo me dice de que no esta en el gimnasio, ustedes saben de lo que hablo (bueno, ni yo se de lo que estoy hablando).

Cuando finalmente el reloj cuenta las nueve yo me muevo para ir debajo de la bola de disco. Empiezo a buscar a mis amigas. Veo a alguien salirse del grupo de gente y empieza a caminar hacia mi. Trato de ver quien es pero esta muy retirado. Cuando ya esta cerca me doy cuenta de que no es una mujer, y un momento después me doy cuenta de quien es.

El Hombre Halcon.

Que bien. Alguien raro que piensa que somos almas gemelas porque estamos vestidos igual. Respiro con alivio al darme cuenta de que tiene una camisa debajo de su medalla, asi que no esta sin camisa. Su mascara esconde muy bien su identidad, como la mia, asi que ahora no se quien es. Espero que no sea uno de primer ano.

"La mujer Halcon," dice de repente, con una voz tan familiar, luego sonríe una sonrisa también muy familiar.

"Esto no puede estar pasando," digo, y me estremezco por lo ruda que sone. Y luego me acuerdo de lo que Annie me dijo: "No para mi," y me sonrio raramente.

Hay no. Ella no tuvo que haber planeado esto. ¿Cómo pudo haber planeado esto? Claro que lo planeo. Saben, Annie a veces me asusta. Ahora tengo que averiguar si Terry sabia algo sobre esto. Pero por la mirada que me dio, no creo que lo sepa.

"¿Candy?" dice incrédulamente.

"Heh," digo sin energía, "¿Que chistoso encontrarte aquí no?"

Juro que casi lo veo tragar grueso. "Si este, Maggie me dijo que me encontrara con ella aquí."

"¿En serio?" Okay, ¿Quién no estaba en vuelto en esto?

Asiente, "Huh," digo, luego el dj empieza hablando

"Okay, la próxima canción es un pedido especial. Es una canción lenta, ¡asi que todos agarren a sus parejas!"

Por dentro gruno, ¿Cómo me saldré de la pista con toda esta gente bailando? Me volteo para un lado y veo una salida. La canción aun no ha empezado, asi que tal vez pueda…

"Oye" dice una voz detrás de mi, me volteo para encontrarme con Sam. Esta vestido como Zorro. ¿Me reconocio?

"¿Quieres bailar, angel con alas?" me pregunta. Okay, el definitivamente no sabe quien soy o si no yo ya le habría pateado el trasero. Abro mi boca para responderle, pero antes de que pueda decirle algo Terry responde:

"Lo siento, pero ella bailara conmigo." Le da una mirada firme a Sam, pero no me voltea a ver. Sam nos mira a los dos, dándose cuenta de que íbamos vestidos igual, y probable asumió de que eramos pareja (maldición). El asiente, "Claro hermano." Y se voltea y empieza a caminar por la multitud.

Me volteo hacia Terry y le doy una mirada acusante. Me sorprende cuando me extiende una mano.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" me pregunta con indiferencia. Me le quedo viendo. Levanta las cejas esperando.

"Yo, eh," empiezo, y luego me pongo a pensar, ¡claro que bailare! Y junto mi mano con la de el, una electricidad corriendo por mi sistema por el toque. Pongo mi otra mano en su hombro mis dedos rozando sus alas. Volteo mi cabeza hacia la derecha, no estoy seguro de que decirle.

La canción por fin comienza, y me quedo estatica cuando me doy cuenta de la canción.

Muy bien jugado Annie (y quien quiera que la haya ayudado), muy bien jugado.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola chicas. Aqui les traigo el capitulo 12. Solamente quería aclararles que cuando dije que me daba flojera, estaba hablando de PASAR la historia YA COMPLETA de MI LIBRETA a la COMPUTADORA. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Este es en el punto de vista de Terry asi que estará un poco corto. **

Capitulo 12: El Baile de Halloween Segunda Parte

Lo mejor de esta noche es que no estamos discutiendo.

¿Podra ser que fuimos asi antes?

Que apropiado.

A medida que la canción continua, Candy y yo seguimos bailando un patrón simple y oscilante. Ninguno de los dos esta hablando, y tengo que estar de acuerdo con la canción: Lo mejor de esta noche, es que no estamos discutiendo.

Por alguna razón es muy fácil discutir con ella, pero estando aquí los dos juntos es muy bonito.

Un momento, ¿de que estoy hablando?

Trato rápidamente de pensar racional, y sin darme cuenta estuve mirando a Candy. Por suerte, ella no me esta mirando, esta concentrada mirando hacia un lado. Echo un vistazo en esa dirección justo cuando ella se vuelve hacia mi.

"Asi que…" ella comienza

"Me gustan tus alas," le digo antes de que pueda detenerme. Por alguna razón, estando cerca de ella mi cerebro no funciona bien. Tal vez es porque no estamos discutiendo o burlándonos, asi que no estoy seguro de que decir. Y su mano en la mia y en mi hombro, sin duda no están ayudando tampoco.

No puedo decir si se sonroja o no por mi comentario a causa de su mascara. Probablemente no, ella siendo Candy y lo que es pues no lo creo. En cambio, se limita a mirarme y trago nerviosamente.

Bueno, esto no tiene sentido.

Solamente lo voy a decir y ya.

A mi me gusta Ca…

Cacahuates, si a mi me encantan los cacahuates.

Hombre, esto apesta. Yo no tengo un solo pensamiento coherente pasando por mi cabeza. No con su mirada en mi de esa manera. Espera, ¿Por qué esta mirándome de esa manera de todos modos?

"Uh, gracias," dice ella, y luego sonríe, "pero sabes que no son reales ¿verdad?"

"No," le digo con sarcasmo, "Y yo todo este tiempo pensé que escondias alas debajo de la chaqueta que siempre usas."

Que bueno, Terry esta de vuelta.

"Lo mismo digo," dice ella rozando unas plumas cerca de su mano. Ella sonríe, y yo me vuelvo a perder.

Hombre, como amo esa sonrisa.

Quiero decir olor. Quiero decir…

Ella parece darse cuenta de que los dos estamos simplemente mirándonos el uno al otro estúpidamente, porque los dos nos volteamos a ver hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo. Y esta vez estoy seguro de que ella esta ruborizada tanto como yo.

"¿Te veniste en moto?" me pregunta

"Nah, pedi prestado el coche de mi mamA, ya que Maggie no quería arruinar su disfraz y tampoco seria capaz de agarrarse de mi con estas alas."

"Que bien," ella responde, "¿Asi que Richie no vino?"

"Eh, no. Los bailes en realidad no son lo suyo…"

Hace una mueca con su boca. No es que estuviera su boca… ¡Oigan! Es la única parte que puedo ver de su cara, ¿de acuerdo? Si no, no estaría viendo sus labios. Er, la boca.

"¿Y los bailes son lo tuyo?" ella me pregunta, "No recuerdo que alguna vez hayas venido a cualquiera de los bailes del ano pasado."

"Oh, ¿te has dado cuenta?" le digo, levantando una ceja antes de que me de cuenta de que no puede verme a causa de la mascara. Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

Me encojo de hombros, "Nunca tuve una razón para ir antes," digo. Ah, eso va a causar derecho a…

"¿Y ahora tienes una razón?" ella me pregunta, puedo oir el humor en su voz.

"Uh, a Maggie." Le digo, encogiéndome de hombros otra vez.

"Oh, por supuesto," dice ella. Será que solo soy yo o es que en verdad sono ¿decepcionada? De ninguna manera. Es solamente mi imaginación. No es que me ima… ¿saben que? Mejor olvídenlo.

"Yo…"

"Uh…"

Los dos nos paramos cuando nos dimos cuenta que empezamos a hablar al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que iba a decir, "Yo…" ¿yo que?

_Yo te he amado desde el principio…_

_Pero conten la respiración, porque esta noche será la noche que caere por ti-_

_Otra vez no me hagas cambiar de opinión,_

_O yo no voy a vivir para ver otro dia, te juro que es la verdad,_

_Porque una chica como tu es imposible de encontrar…_

Si como no, como si pudiera decir eso.

"Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de esta canción?" le pregunto sin rodeos. Bueno, eso no es lo que quise decir…

"Eh, eh. Quiero decir, es buena supongo." Dice ella, entonces suspira, "En realidad, es una de mis favoritas." Sus ojos se abren, como si ella no quería decir la ultima parte en voz alta.

"¿Oh si?" le pregunto, "¿Por qué?"

"Simplemente, la vida, las cosas…" inicia, pero un ruido agudo llena el aire, y de repente ella esta siendo empujada hacia mi y nuestros cascos se golpean. Doy un paso atrás para no caer otra vez, y ella se voltea un poco para ver lo que ha pasado.

"¡Eres un idiota!" le grita Estrella a Archie, quien esta parado en la posición ideal para haberse chocado contra nosotros. Incluso bajo la tenue luz reflejada por la bola de discoteca, puedo ver la marca en la mejilla de Archie enrojeciendo por la cachetada que supuestamente le dio Estrella.

"¡Lo que sea!" el grita mientras ella desaparece entre la multitud. A continuación, se cruza de brazos y se vuelve hacia nosotros.

"Oh, oye hermano, lo siento mucho," se disculpa, y luego me vuelvo acordar de que nadie nos reconoce por los disfraces.

"¿No vas a ir tras ella?" dice Candy con vehemencia. Archie y yo nos le quedamos viendo sorprendidos.

"¿Candy?" pregunta Archie al mismo tiempo que yo digo "¿Qué?"

Cadndy niega con la cabeza, ignorando su pregunta.

"¿No vas a ir tras ella Archie?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" el resopla. Candy suspira.

"Mira, si no te vas tras ella ahora, nunca lo haras," dice ella, y me pregunto de donde esta sacando lo sabio. "¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Para estar fuera de su vida para siempre?" ella le pregunta.

Archie se queda ahí parado mudo por la pregunta tan directa. Luego parece conseguir un asimiento en si mismo, "¿Quién dijo que yo quería…"

"Archie," dice con firmeza, interrumpiéndolo, "solo tienes que ir tras ella," continua ahora con exasperación.

Archie pausa por un momento, luego se vuelve y sale corriendo tras Estrella.

"¡Por fin!" dice Candy volviéndose hacia mi. Ella me nota mirándola fijamente, y ella dice, "¿Qué? Ellos necesitaban un empujoncito. Este juego del gato y el raton ha estado ocurriendo durante mucho tiempo."

Niego con la cabeza, "¿quisiste decir lo que dijiste?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" ella me pregunta confundida.

"Lo que dijiste antes, acerca de el no estar en su vida si el no va detrás de ella ahora," le digo. De repente me pregunto si todavía estoy hablando de Archie y Estrella.

"Por supuesto," dice ella, "Estrella no es muy paciente, y Archie se esta tardando mucho. Todo el mundo saben que están perdidamente enamorados el uno al otro, son demasiado estúpidos como para notarlo."

"Oh, si," le respondo, y ella pone su mano en mi hombro. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo estábamos tomados de la mano. Pongo mi mano en su cintura, pero mi mente esta todavía en sus palabras. ¿Estaba simplemente demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta de lo que sentía?

"Hey," dice ella, la alegría en sus ojos, "tu mascara esta torcida,"

Luego lleva su mano a mi mascara para acomodarla. Su pulgar accidentalmente toca mi mejilla, y se prolonga por un momento mas de lo necesario. O tal vez el mundo va en cámara lenta.

Me he dado cuenta de que su mirada se ha tornada seria, y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

… _Una chica como tu es imposible de encontrar… _

Hombre, ¿Qué pasa con esta canción? ¿Por qué dice todo lo que yo quiero decir, pero no puedo encontrar las palabras?

"Candy," le digo mi voz extrañamente confiada, aunque yo soy todo lo contrario. Nuestra miradas aun están juntas cuando ella responde,

"¿Si?" su voz inusualmente callada.

"Yo…" pauso por un momento, sabiendo lo que quiero decir ahora, pero simplemente no puedo.

"¿Si?" dice de nuevo, su voz aun mas baja, si es que es posible. Volteo hacia otro lado para poner en orden mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" de repente grita, empujándome fuertemente lejos de ella. Por poco y me caigo pero logro estabilizarme.

"Por fin," dice alguien detrás de mi, y me volteo a ver que algunas personas nos estaban viendo, cuando los demás están bailando y brincando. Luego me doy cuenta de porque Candy se había alejado. Rayos, de seguro parecíamos un par de idiotas bailando lento cuando la canción era rápida. Y no me di cuenta de que la ultima canción se había terminado.

Demuestra lo mucho que estaba poniendo atención.

Candy ha desaparecido, luego de buscarla, la encuentro hablando con Annie. No me molesto en ir detrás de ella.

Pero luego me acuerdo de sus palabras: "Si no vas por ella ahora, nunca lo haras."

Me volteo en su dirección, tomo un paso hacia adelante y trago grueso. No, me digo a mi mismo. Pero doy un paso mas hacia el frente.

Hoy será la noche en la que le dire.

Y con eso empiezo mi camino hacia ella.

**Chicas aquí termino hoy. Espero que les haya agradado. Y no se preocupen que no dejare esta historia ni aunque me lo pidieron, porque yo se que hay personas a las que si les gusta mi historia. Y espero que haya quedado claro lo que dije al principio. Muchas gracias a:**

**LizCarter, norma Rodriguez, Darling Eveling, Bere, Kimberly, Iris, CandiC' Grandchester, are, Alizzzz G, , Candice. ****W. andrydeg, yami, AleSha, Alysha, Eva Grandchester, angel, Kathya, Guest, y CONNY DE G.**

**Para Alizzzz G: oye amiga ¿que esta raro? Si es la historia puedes decírmelo (: **


	13. Capitulo 13

**¡Hola Amigas! Lo siento que no pude actualizar pero es que tuve que salir de improvisto. No fue por la flojera eh jeje. y tambien ya empezaron las clases. (: ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo anterior? ¿Qué creen que hará Terry? Eso lo veremos en este capítulo, pero a ver si se deja Candy. Oh: O. disfruten de su lectura. (:**

Capítulo 13: Peleas, Amigos, Y Problemas Familiares

"Eso fue divertido," dice Annie, "Ustedes dos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que la canción había cambiado," ella sigue riendo, y a continuación se da cuenta de la mirada que le estoy dando.

"Todo eso lo planeaste, ¿no?" la acuso, para mi sorpresa y alivio total Tony no se encontraba a la vista cuando llegue con Annie.

Se encoge de hombros, "Así lo hice, ¿Y qué?"

La miro, ¿ella ni siquiera va a negarlo? Por supuesto que no. Annie es el tipo de persona que le gusta tomar el crédito para su obra. Justo en ese momento, veo a Tony sobre el hombro de Annie, caminando hacia nosotros. El me ve y sonríe, me quejo internamente. ¿Cómo puede siquiera decir que soy yo a través de la máscara?

"Hola," dice Tony, al mismo tiempo que siento un golpecito en mi hombro y a alguien decir, "Candy," me vuelvo para ver a Terry de pie allí. Mi corazón se tambalea.

Olviden eso.

"Candy, necesito hablar contigo," me dice mirándome a los ojos. No tengo idea de lo que está pensando. "Es importante," me dice agarrándome del brazo para llevarme con él. ¿Qué es lo que necesita decirme ahora? Tuvimos los cuatro minutos de la canción para hablar.

"Woah, Woah, Woah," dice Tony de repente, agarrando mi otro brazo, así que estoy atrapada entre los dos. "¿A dónde crees que te la llevas? Yo ya estaba hablando con ella."

"No te preocupes, es solo Terry," le digo a Tony, creo que ha visto a Terry como a un completo extraño con esa mascara.

"Lo sé," dice Tony en cambio, los ojos fijos en Terry.

"Candy y yo tenemos algo importante que discutir," dice Terry, apretando su agarre en mi brazo y siento que Tony hace lo mismo. De repente estoy enojada.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¡Suéltenme!" digo y empujo a los dos lejos de mí, sorprendiendo a los chicos de su guerra evidente por lo que recurren a mirarme.

"Candy, realmente necesito hablar contigo," dice Terry, su mirada suplicante

"Lo sé," gruño, "Ya me lo has dicho como cinco veces,"

"Bueno, pues yo también tengo que hablar con ella," dice Tony. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás con exasperación. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo a Annie mirando el espectáculo, así como algunas otras personas a su alrededor. No puedo leer la mirada en sus ojos.

"¿Saben qué?" empiezo a decir, "Yo realmente no quiero hablar con ninguno de los dos. De hecho tengo que usar el baño. ¿Comprenden?" Y con eso me voy al baño. Yo no me volteo hacia atrás para ver si alguno de ellos me ha seguido, porque si lo han hecho, mi pie se va introducir de inmediato a un lugar que seguramente no apreciarían.

Para decir lo menos, salir de mi traje para ir al baño no es poca cosa. Unos diez minutos más tarde, salgo tropezando fuera de la cabina, y descubro a Annie apoyada en la pared frente a mí.

"Hola," le digo, y abro el grifo a su lado para lavarme las manos.

"¿Quieres saber lo que paso después de que te fuiste?" ella me pregunta bruscamente. Yo suspiro, sacudiendo las manos antes deslizar mi mano delante de la máquina de papel.

"En realidad, no" le digo. Mentira.

"Claro," dice ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero continua de todos modos, "Básicamente, Terry se fue muy cabreado porque al parecer lo que tenía que decir era 'muy importante'"

Pongo los ojos en blanco. "Eso es lo que dijo,"

"Y tono solamente cruzo los brazos y empezó a decir de que Terry 'no era tu dueño', algo que hizo que hicieran un berrinche.

"Huh," digo, saliendo del baño.

"Creo que es bastante obvio que a los dos les gustas." Dice ella, siguiéndome.

Me estremezco, "¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?" le digo, me vuelvo hacia ella apoyándome en uno de los casilleros.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, "¿En serio, Candy? ¿No tenías idea alguna de lo que Terry te quería decir que era tan importante?"

Me encojo de hombros, "¿Que él tiene herpes?"

Ella elige ignorarme, "Y yo sé que a Tony le gustas porque… él me dijo." Me congelo.

"El… ¿te dijo?" me pregunto estúpidamente.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, "El… me pidió que le ayudara contigo," su voz es tranquila ahora. Estoy estupefacta.

"Annie," le digo, "Annie, lo siento mucho,"

Ahora es su turno de hacer caso omiso, "Está bien. No es tu culpa,"

Me sorprende verla tan calmada, cuando otras veces se pone como loca. Solo puedo suponer que no se reaccionó así porque ella sabe quién me gusta. A ella le ha gustado el mismo chico los cuatro años de secundaria. Yo sé cómo se siente.

"Tú sabes que a mí me gusta Terry" le aseguro. Ella solo asiente. De repente azota la cabeza hacia arriba, y la veo limpiarse discretamente una lágrima antes de volver a ser la persona jovial que siempre ha sido.

"De todos modos," respira, "Creo que Terry se te iba a confesar." Ella me guiña el ojo.

"Si claro," dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sigo siendo internamente agradecida de que el tema de Tony se ha evitado por el momento, pero ahora tengo que hablar con ella sobre Terry, solo para asegurarme de que mente este alejada de todo tipo de pensamiento sobre cierto chico rubio.

"Candy a veces puedes ser tan niña," dice ella sacudiendo la cabeza. Le sonrió.

"Pero así les gusto ¿no?" le digo

El resto del baile ya no volví a ver a Terry, el cómo dijo Annie 'ha de haber perdido la calma'. Seguí insistiendo en que probablemente le había dado diarrea por los refrescos que dieron en el baile, pero ni ella, ni Patty, ni Luz me creyeron (ya que Annie les conto toda la historia en el viaje de vuelta a su casa). Todas nos íbamos a quedar a dormir en la casa de Annie, y nos pasamos casi dos horas hablando de los acontecimientos de esa noche. Patty nos habló de sus sentimientos creciendo por Albert (para alivio de Luz, aunque yo sé que ella no diría eso), y luego Luz nos contó sobre su 'casi beso' con Stear (una vez que supo que a Patty no le importaba hablar del tema). Me dormí esa noche pensando en cierto hombre vestido de Halcón de apellido Walker. Yo quería saber lo que tenía que decirme. A la siguiente mañana todas nos levantamos alrededor de las once de la mañana. Supuestamente hoy Annie hará una fiesta de Halloween y nosotros tendremos que ayudarle. Pasamos las primeras tres horas de nuestro estado zombi viendo 'Fairy Tail', tratando de dilatar la preparación de la fiesta.

"Hombre," dice Luz suspirando, "¡Lucy y Natsu simplemente están destinados a estar juntos!"

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Hace rato nos dimos cuenta de que Luz está obsesionada con NaLu. No es que me esté quejando, pero podría ser peor. Digo, ella podría como-

"Bueno, yo todavía estoy esperando a Gray para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Juvia," dice Annie con nostalgia, "ahora a eso se le llama amor verdadero."

"De ninguna manera," me burlo, y Patty asiente, "Él no se siente de esa manera. Seria de manera forzada. Quiero decir, Juvia es impresionante y todo, pero simplemente no la puedo ver junto a Gray."

"Shun el no creyente," dice Luz.

"De hecho, creo que Juvia y Lyon están bien juntos," dice Patty.

"Gracias," le digo, mirando a Annie y a Luz mientras le apunto a Patty, "Ella lo hizo bien,"

"Como sea Candy," dice Luz, "Tu solamente no quieres que Gray este con alguien porque se parece a Terry."

"¿Qué? No es cierto," le digo, a continuación me doy cuenta que estoy discutiendo por la cosa equivocada, "Quiero decir, no es por eso."

"Ustedes niños tontos. Esa es la razón por la que estoy de parte de Alzack y Bisca," dice la madre de Annie, apareciendo de repente en la puerta de la sala de estar.

"Mama," gime Annie, "Ellos ya están casados. Es obvio que ellos terminan juntos."

Su madre se encoge de hombros y regresa por donde vino, llamando de nuevo por el pasillo, "Es por eso que los exportan."

Finalmente decidimos alistar todo para la fiesta, lo que nos toma dos horas. Luego nos queda una hora para alistarnos. La fiesta empieza a las 6:30, y para las siete ya hay como cuarenta personas. Los padres de Annie salieron en una cita, y si, ellos ya sabían que tendría una fiesta en su casa. A su mama le gustan este tipo de cosas.

Y no, no hay ningún tipo de alcohol. Nosotros siempre hacemos fiestas estrictamente PG, invitando a todos, desde la gente de la escuela, a los niños del barrio. Además no necesitamos nada de alcohol para divertirnos.

Por desgracia para mí, Tony llego hace unos cinco minutos, y lo he estado evitando estudiadamente por esa cantidad de tiempo.

"Candy," dice, finalmente alcanzándome en la mesa de comida. ¿Qué? Yo paso mucho tiempo en torno a la comida en las reuniones sociales, es gratis.

"Oh, hola Tony, no te había visto." Le digo. Hombre yo soy un mal actor. Actriz. Lo que sea, simplemente decía.

Tony niega con la cabeza, "Me has estado evitando," dice

"¿Era tan obvio?" le digo inocentemente. Hombre, ahora lo estoy tratando como Terry, y por alguna razón eso me molesta.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Tony.

"¿Por qué, que?" le pregunto.

"¿Por qué me has estado evitando? Quiero hablar contigo."

"Acabas de responder tu propia pregunta," le digo, tomando un buen trago de mi bebida y me como una galleta de chocolate (si una galleta de chocolate, mmm).

Le toma un momento para Tony entender mi explicación. "Jajá, Candy," dice, pero su tono se torna serio, "solamente te lo voy a decir."

"¿Decir qué?" le pregunto, casi inmediatamente lamentándolo.

"Me gustas," dice de pronto.

Casi me ahogo con mi galleta, "¿Qué dices?"

El agarra mi mano libre (la que no sostiene mi bebida) y la miro fijamente, sorprendida. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

"Candy, de verdad tú me-"empieza a repetir, pero es interrumpido.

"¿Qué mierda?" grita Terry en frente de nosotros. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo llego? De repente me doy cuenta de que Tony aún está tomando mi mano, así que me aparto. Veo su expresión levemente y veo que lo he herido pero rápidamente la cambia a una de acero, volteándose a ver a Terry.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" le pregunta enojado, "¡Estábamos platicando algo importante!"

"¡¿Qué?!" prácticamente chillo, "Eso," me enfado, cruzando los brazos, "es una mentira."

Me doy cuenta de que hemos llamado la atención de la mayor parte del partido, y algunas personas tenían sus teléfonos fuera, y estoy segura de que nos filmaban. Que bien.

"Aparentemente no," dice Terry, sonriendo. Bueno, ciertamente se sentía mejor.

"Candy," dice Tony de nuevo, volviéndose hacia mí, "Candy me gustas mucho." Terry empieza maldecir al lado de él, y yo doy un paso hacia atrás. Tony da un paso hacia mí, y Terry solamente nos mira.

"Yo… este…" digo, no sabiendo que decir. Digo, si se lo que quiero decir, pero definitivamente no es algo apropiado para esta situación.

"Nunca me he sentido así antes," continua Tony. Wow, que cursi.

"Amigo, a ella no le gustas. ¡Ya date por vencido!" dice Terry. Me vuelvo hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos. Quiero decir, él tiene razón, pero ¿Quién dice que es posible solicitar ese tipo de cosas?

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" acusa Tony.

"Si, Terry, ¿Cómo sabes que no me gusta Tony?" espera, ¿acabo de decir eso?

Terry me ve sorprendido, y Tony me sonríe. ¡Oh no! Él se está equivocando de idea.

"¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?" pregunta con incredulidad Terry.

"Er… no," admito tímidamente. De la esquina de mis ojos puedo ver los hombros de Tony caer. Miro a Terry, otra vez enojado. Desde luego, no quise que Tony se enojara.

"Pero eso no te da el derecho de ir por ahí diciendo que sabes mis sentimientos," le digo a Terry.

"Pero… ¡pero lo hago!" protesta.

"¡Qué diablos!" digo, ¿Quién se cree que es? Un momento… Annie no le dijo nada… ¿O sí?

No. Me niego a creer que me traicionaría así.

Pero, de nuevo, ella se limitó a averiguar que Tony me quería…

No, no, Annie no haría eso.

"¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!" le grito, "Yo sabía que no debería de haber sido amable contigo en el baile. Ahora crees que tienes algún derecho sobre mí. Pues déjenme decirles, no es así como funciona." Y con eso me meto a mi manera a través de la multitud. Veo a Luz y la tomo de la mano, tirando de ella lejos de Stear. Me disculpare con ella más tarde.

Nos metemos a mi auto que está estacionado junto a la acera y salgo con cuidado de no darle a otro auto. Veo la motocicleta de Terry, pero miro hacia otro lado antes de hacer algo de lo cual me arrepentiré más adelante, o que haga que me arresten.

"Candy," dice mi hermana en voz baja, "¿Qué paso allá atrás?"

Soy vagamente consciente de como mis alas están dobladas en un Angulo contra la parte superior de mi coche. Lo que sea. Ya estoy harta de este traje.

"Estúpido Terry, Estúpido Tony, Estúpido traje…" voy murmurando acerca de todas las cosas que creo son estúpidas en este momento (que, en mi actual estado de ánimo, es un montón de cosas). Oigo a Luz reírse a mi lado. Supongo que yo estando enojada le hace pensar que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad.

"Oh Candy," dice, "No puedo esperar hasta que tú y Terry estén juntos."

"P-ft- ¿Qué?" tartamudeo.

"Quiero decir, siempre están discutiendo todo el tiempo. Es tan lindo," dice ella.

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Nosotros discutiendo es lindo?"

Todo lo que ella hace es asentir y reír de nuevo. Sádico.

Estúpido Tony, estúpido Terry, estúpido traje, estúpido Terry, sentimientos estúpidos, estúpido Terry…

Por fin es lunes, y todo el mundo ya está pensando en acción de gracias ahora que Halloween ha terminado. El descanso es en unas tres semanas, y al mirar por la ventana en la primera hora, puedo ver que está nevando ligeramente.

Huh.

Noviembre.

Nieve.

_Flashback- Octavo Grado- Noviembre: El amor de Terry_

_Por la época de invierno, todos los alumnos de mi curso habían jugado todos los partido y las actividades del grupo conocido por nosotros: futbol, etiqueta, futbol americano, kickball, etc…_

_Además de que era invierno, así que lo único que podíamos hacer era caminar afuera en la nieve. El campo adyacente a la escuela era un lugar privilegiado por los estudiantes de secundaria para tener peleas de bolas de nieve, construir hombres de nieve, o simplemente pasar el rato._

_Annie, Patty, y yo- junto con otras chicas al azar, oye, yo era muy popular en ese tiempo. Pasamos por Stear, Albert, Terry, fingiendo no darnos cuenta de que existen. Por ahora, todas las chicas saben que me gusta Terry. Prefiero jugar a la tímida – no quiero asustarlo. _

"_¡Oye Patty!" grita Stear de repente, y todos miran por encima. Albert y Terry levantan la vista de lo que estaban haciendo (la construcción de una nieve… ¿mujer?) y Stear termina de decir:_

"_¡A Albert le gustas!" todos nos dirigimos a Albert, que esta ruborizado, y el tira con fuerza a Stear al suelo. Algunas de las chicas empiezan a molestar a Patty riéndose, y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Que estamos-_

"_¡Oye Candy!" me volteo hacia atrás para ver que Albert se ha levantado y está siendo atacado por Terry desde atrás. ¿Lo que el-?_

"_TERRY-"él dice, pero es cortado por la mano de Terry. Se las arregla para quitarse la mano de encima y terminar de decir, "¡TE AMA!"_

_Las chicas a mí alrededor jadearon y empezaron inmediatamente a hablar a noventa millas por hora. Soy vagamente consciente de Annie pinchándome, pero estoy tan aturdida que no puedo responder. _

_Terry… ¿me ama?_

…

…

_¿Amor?_

_Fin de Flashback_

Es la hora del almuerzo, y yo no he visto a Terry en todo el día. ¿Está faltando a clase? ¿Está enfermo?

A mi lado, Annie está hablando sobre como todo en la fiesta esta en YouTube o algo así, y como ella no puede creer que se perdió todo, ya que estaba en el sótano agarrando más bebidas.

Supongo que ella se está acostumbrando a la idea de que Tony me quería, porque ella no ha mencionado ni una sola vez a su amor platónico, a pesar del hecho de que es solo estamos Patty, ella y yo en la mesa. Luz esta con Stear, y Sam está en la biblioteca haciendo una asignatura. Por alguna razón no ha estado con nosotros.

Y Tony… ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto en todo el día tampoco.

Huh.

"Así que tengo esta gran idea," dice Annie.

"¿Oh si?" pregunta Patty.

"Deberíamos totalmente, vestirnos como chicos, ¡e ir por el centro comercial de esa manera!" ella dice con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué? ¿Vestirnos como hombres?" le pregunto, "¿Quieres decir como el travestismo?"

Annie niega con la cabeza, "No, quiero decir, pretender totalmente como chicos y ver si podemos llevarlo a cabo. Yo estaba hablando con mi prima por parte de mi padre y ella me conto todo acerca sobre como ella y sus amigas se vistieron como chicos, y totalmente engañaron a toda la ciudad."

Me siento en silencio por un momento, "Annie, es tu prima… ya sabes…"

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ella es una animadora!"

"¿Y porque haremos eso? ¿No es a ti quien le gusta estar toda afeminada y esas cosas?"

"Candy, solo quería pasarla súper increíble para engañar a todo el mundo."

Me encojo de hombros, "está bien. No hay daño en el intento, supongo."

Patty dice, "Pero, ¿Cómo, sabes, ocultar nuestra…" se desvanece, señalando a su pecho. Digamos que Patty esta mas generosamente dotada que la mayoría de las niñas.

"Las envolveremos, duh," dice Annie, "Mi prima me dijo que usaron papel para envolverlas."

Hago una mueca y Patty se estremece.

"No te preocupes," continua Annie, palmeando la mano de Patty, "Mi prima tiene pechos grandes también."

Ahogo mi risa tapándome la boca, y Patty solamente se pega en la frente.

"¿Así que son ustedes libres después de escuela mañana?" pregunta Annie. Me encojo de hombros y Patty asiente.

"¿De dónde vamos a sacar la ropa de hombre?" pregunto.

Ahora Patty sonríe, "¿de que estas hablando Candy? Además de tus uniformes escolares, ropa de chico es todo lo que tienes."

"Jajá," digo, volviéndome hacia Annie, "Pero en serio."

"Bueno estaba pensando que Patty podría pedirle prestado ropa a Albert, y Luz podría pedirle a Stear, si es que quiere venir."

"¿Qué?" Patty y yo casi gritamos.

"Quieres que le pregunte a Albert, si puedo prestarle ropa."

Annie se encoje, "¿Y porque no? Ustedes son novios, ¿o no?"

Patty se ruboriza, "Si pero no somos tan cercanos…"

"Todavía," murmuro, ganándome una mirada por parte de Patty.

"¿Y Luz?" Annie me pregunta.

"No lo sé, tal vez," le respondo.

"Hmmm…" Annie zumba, pensando, "bueno pues creo que debemos que comprar un poco de ropa."

"¡Qué bien!" digo yo, y todos saben que 'adoro' ir de compras. "¡Ropa nueva!" es que como siempre vamos de compras por ropa de mujer pues no me gusta. ¡Pero ahora esto es lo mío!

"Como he dicho," dice Patty, "ropa de hombre." Ella y Annie se ríen.

s de bolas de nieve, constri

"Creo que tendremos que subir la montaña durante las vacaciones de acción de gracias." Digo, mirando unos pantalones holgados. Estamos Patty, Annie y yo en el centro comercial buscando la ropa, al parecer Luz tenía una cita con Stear así que no pudo venir.

"¿Aun va a estar abierto?" pregunta Patty.

"Debería de estarlo, si sigue nevando así."

"Que chido." Dice Patty.

"Oh sí, es una buena idea," dice Annie. "Tengo el traje perfecto para ir a esquiar."

"Sabes que va a estar frio, ¿verdad? Con la nieve y todo." Le digo a Annie, que está demasiado ocupada mirando otra camiseta para que me escuche, pongo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Puedo invitar a Albert?" pregunta Patty.

"Claro," le respondo. "Podría ser divertido con un grupo más grande. Tal vez podríamos invitar a Susana y a Maggie. Aunque si invito a Maggie tendría que invitar a Terry también, "Eh, tal vez no." Digo.

"En realidad, eso suena divertido," dice Patty, "probablemente tendría que invitar a otros chicos para que Albert no se sienta solo."

"Hm," es todo lo que digo. Ahora estoy pensando en Terry de nuevo. Y ahí estaba yo, yendo con éxito en… diez minutos.

Hombre eso es patético.

Unas dos horas más tarde, todas tenemos trajes masculinos completos, junto con sombreros, y en el caso de Patty ella tiene una peluca. Ella insistió.

Paso dejando a Annie y a Patty en sus casas. Cuando llego a casa veo un carro que no me es familiar, me pregunto si mi mama tuvo problemas con el auto y tuvo que rentar uno. Me bajo del auto y me encamino hacia la entrada de la casa, pero cuando paso por la ventana oscura del carro misterioso, veo una sombra de alguien dentro. El esquema muestra una figura voluminosa, y me congelo. Está bien… así que tal vez no es mi mama…

Abre la puerta de lado del conductor, y sale Eric Andley. Todavía no estoy segura de si debo bajar la guardia. ¿Qué hace el aquí?

"Candy White," dice. Levanto una ceja y pongo mis manos en mis caderas.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" le pregunto.

"En realidad tenía algo que preguntarte," dice el, ahora sonando nervioso, "¿Te importa si entramos?"

Me pongo a pensar por un momento tratando de digerir la información, "Estoy segura de lo que sea que tengas que decir se puede decir aquí. En la luz del día. En público." Definitivamente no necesito estar en mi casa a solas con un chico al azar. Bien, así que tal vez no sea un chico cualquiera, después de todo compartimos el mismo padre, y he hablado con el antes y parece que es un buen chico. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

"Si, está bien." Contesta.

Lo miro expectante antes de que continúe, "Quería saber si podrías ir a visitar a Cristina,"

Surco mi frente, "Espera, ¿Qué?"

El suspira e se pasa la mano por la cara, "Lo que quiero decir es, Cristina se encuentra en un centro de institución, y no ha mejorado nada desde el… incidente… de antes."

Casi me rio de su uso de la palabra 'incidente'.

"Ella se ha estado volviendo loca porque piensa que tú eras un espejismo o algo y… yo no puedo soportar verla así. Lo que quería preguntarte era, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ir y conocer a nuestra hermana?"

Me quedo inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos. ¿Nuestra hermana? Quiero decir, sé que es lo que es, pero aun así.

"¿Cómo sé que no me va a atacar como antes?" le pregunto con honestidad.

Niega con la cabeza, "No podrá, hay una barrera entre el visitante y la paciente, y pueden hablar a través de una bocina. Pero espero que con ustedes conociéndose y eso, y así podríamos entender mejor las cosas y ver como ella reacciona al verte."

"Huh," digo

Eric respira de nuevo y saca una tarjetita. "Entiendo que probablemente querrás pensar en esto. Y yo creo que sería que llegaran a conocerse. Después de todo son hermanas gemelas. Aquí está mi número, para que puedas llamarme y avisarme de que iras a visitar a nuestra hermana. Adiós, Candy."

Y con eso se mete a su auto y se va. Observo como se aleja, y levanto una ceja al ver la tarjeta.

Hombre, eso salió de la nada. Qué raro.

Yo solo no puedo superar….

¿Quién diablos lleva alrededor tarjetas con su número de teléfono?

**Amigas muchas gracias por sus palabras tan inspiradoras. Y bienvenidas las lectoras que dejaron su primer review en mi historia. (: **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicas. ¿Que tal como están? Chicas siento mucho no haber actualizado pronto. Si ya sé que había dicho que iba a actualizar todos los días, pero ya empezó la escuela estoy en la prepa. Y los maestros me dejan un montón de tarea. Pero ya aquí está el capítulo 14, y este es en el punto de vista de Annie. Déjenme saber que tal esta. ¡Saludos! **

**Capítulo 14**

**Una perspectiva externa**

**PDV de Annie**

Así que esto es algo sobre mí: odio despertar en las mañanas. Si le preguntaras a Candy, ella diría que es casi imposible conseguir que me despierte. Si le preguntas a mi madre, bueno, eso es otra historia.

"Annie! Es hora de levantarse!" Ella grita y comienza a hacer ruido. Sé exactamente lo que ella está usando para hacer el ruido créeme, he escuchado lo suficiente. Es un sartén de hierro y su tapa. La tapa tiene una abolladura en ella, eso sucedió cuando yo estaba tratando de enseñarle a Candy a cocinar hace unos dos años (y la única vez que intenté eso), y se apoyó accidentalmente sobre la estufa caliente, haciendo caer todo la masa del pastel. A continuación, procedió a deslizarse sobre la masa del pastel, que termina cayéndose en nosotras. Traté de usar el mostrador para levantarme, pero accidentalmente golpeé la tapa del sartén que estaba en el mostrador (no sé por qué, pregúntenle a Candy) y cayó en el suelo, donde fue pisado por Candy y de alguna manera se las arregló para hacer mella en él de esa manera.

Sí.

Le toma a mi mamá unos veinte minutos para que me levante por la mañana, y luego escojo mi ropa para el día. Para eso se necesita de unos diez minutos, y hoy estoy usando una falda azul marino plisada y ligera blusa amarilla. Llevo unos mocasines lindo centavo junto con una corbata azul marino y tengo mi pelo en un moño con algunos rizos sueltos. Es alrededor de las siete cuando me paro fuera de mi puerta con una bolsa de almuerzo y mi mochila. Candy debería estar aquí pronto.

Un sonido a mi derecha me llama la atención y echo un vistazo. Tony sale de la casa contigua a la mía, entra en su coche y empieza a andar. Creo que no se da cuenta de mí- no sé como él lo ha logrado con los tres años que hemos estado viviendo como vecinos. Yo sé que él sabe que somos vecinos. Mis padres y sus padres son buenos amigos, por lo que hemos tenido la cena juntos un par de veces, pero con él siempre ha sido estrictamente conocidos, muy a mi pesar. Quiero decir, vamos, ¿qué tanto tiene que hacer una chica para conseguir un poco de atención del chico que le gusta por aquí?

Suspiro y miro como su coche desaparece en la distancia. ¿Por qué nunca se ha ofrecido a llevarme? No tengo ni idea. No es como si voy a pedirle un aventón- y además, mi casa está en el camino a la escuela de Candy, así que me recoge.

Hablando de Candy; ella se parquea junto al coche de mi madre en la entrada, y yo me meto en el lado del pasajero.

"Así que hoy, después de la escuela vamos al centro comercial?" Ella dice en lo que verifico mi maquillaje en el espejo de la visera.

"Sí", le digo feliz, "podemos encontrarnos en la JC Penny, a las cuatro y luego nos vamos a comprar algo de comer. "

"Excelente", dice ella, pero puedo ver que su mente está en otra cosa. O más bien, en alguien más.

"No te preocupes", le digo a sabiendas, "Estoy segura de que Terry estará hoy en la escuela."

Veo su cara ponerse pálida por mi acusación, y ella dice: "Eso no es lo que yo estaba pensando."

"Seguro, lo que tú digas Candy."

Vamos en silencio durante un rato, y enciendo la radio. Candy hace muecas mientras que le subo el volumen a una canción de Justin Bieber, pero se acabó pronto y otra canción se enciende. El humor de Candy se ilumina al instante, y estoy sorprendida de su gusto por la música. Quiero decir, a ella no le gusta Justin Bieber, pero a ella le gusta-

**"Baby, aunque te odio ya, te quiero amar,**

**Te quiero a ti  
y aunque yo no puedo perdonar ya, realmente te quiero  
Te quiero ti  
Dime, dime bebé  
¿Por qué te fuiste de mí  
Porque a pesar de que yo no debería desearte, lo tengo que tener,** " Candy canta junto con Ariana Grande.

Niego con la cabeza, pero me uno a ella en el coro:

"**Con** **La cabeza en las nubes  
no tengo ningún peso sobre mis hombros**", Candy comienza a bajar las ventanas, a pesar del aire frío de afuera. Ella está meneando su cabeza mientras ella canta, que estoy segura es un peligro para la conducción, pero me pongo a bailar de todos modos.

"**Debería ser más prudente  
y darme cuenta de que tengo**," cantamos, y luego hacemos una pausa, y nos miramos antes de susurrar dramáticamente:

"**Un problema menos sin ti,  
tengo un problema menos sin ti,  
tengo un problema menos sin ti,**" dejo de cantar y Candy canta:

"**Tengo uno menos, un problema menos**", nos reímos de la cursilería de todo, ya estamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, llamando la atención de los estudiantes cercanos con nuestras ventanillas bajadas y música a todo volumen. Candy se estaciona después de cerrar las ventanas traseras.

"¡Ah, qué extrañamente apropiado que era la canción", dice mientras caminamos a la puerta principal de la escuela.

"Oh pobre Terrence", le digo, dándole su codazo en el costado, "Su verdadero amor piensa en él como un problema."

Candy se ríe, protestando mientras ella me codea. Candy dice que tiene que ir al baño y se va corriendo antes de que pueda ofrecerme para ir con ella, así que me voy a mi casillero. Estoy sacando mi libro de cálculo cuando alguien viene a mi lado. La sensación de temor en el estómago me dice quién es.

Normalmente, me gustaría saltar en cualquier oportunidad de hablar con Tony, pero desde que me pidió a mí que le ayudara con Candy, ya ni siquiera quiero mirarlo más. Me ha herido mi corazón.

Así que en lugar de preguntarle lo que quiere (que probablemente sólo tiene que ver con Candy de todos modos, que nunca ha salido de su manera de hablar conmigo), cerré mi casillero y me giro en sentido contrario de él, caminando por el pasillo. Oigo sus pasos mientras camina rápido para caminar junto a mí.

"Hey, Annie", dice, poniendo una mano en mi codo. Me estremezco. Apretando los dientes, me dirijo a él con ojos inexpresivos.

"Tony", le digo rotundamente.

"Woah, solo soy yo o alguien está de mal humor?" Él sonríe pero yo sólo lo miro fijamente.

"Wow", dice, y luego niega con la cabeza, "Un, de todos modos, me preguntaba, si, ya sabes, si Candy me ha mencionado en absoluto."

"No", le digo descaradamente, "Ella no lo ha hecho." ¿Qué es realmente cierto, ya que en realidad no hemos hablado de la fiesta.

Su cara se cae, "Oh."

"Bueno, adiós", le digo bruscamente en un tono alegre falso, y empiezo a caminar hacia mi primera clase.

"¡Espera!" Él dice en voz alta, alcanzándome otra vez, dando un paso delante de mí esta vez. Vengo a un alto y doy un paso hacia atrás.

"En serio, Tony? ¿Qué quieres?" Vaya, ahora sueno como Candy. Supongo que su machismo se me está pegando.

Tony se ve sorprendido por el tono de mi voz, y yo aprieto el puño para mantenerme a mí misma de rodar mis ojos, "Así que ... no crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con Candy?" Él me pregunta.

Suspiro, frotándome la frente con una mano, "Tony, ¿por qué piensas que tienes una oportunidad con ella?"

Se encoge de hombros, "No sé, yo sólo pensé que teníamos algo de química, ¿sabes? Es interesante- ella es como la única chica que no coquetea conmigo, y yo siento que tenemos como-como la llama de la pasión que podría convertirse en algo más ".

Lo que en el ¿qué? Ya sabes, si Candy realmente le gustara Tony esto sería algo romántico de escuchar.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de fuego", le digo, sonriendo.

Tony ve mi cambio de humor y supongo que él lo toma como una buena señal. Sonrío como él dice con suerte, "Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso?"

Se me cae la cara de lo que es en serio, y digo con firmeza:

"Y Ruedas."

Me alejo de un Tony aturdido, me siento mareada. Rara, como, no sé, yo acabo de hacer algo increíble. Candy estaría muy orgulloso, me río de mí misma. Pero de todos modos, creo que recibió el mensaje.

Candy escupe su jugo por toda la mesa del almuerzo en frente de ella, riéndose fuertemente

"Tú ..." Ella jadea en busca de aire, "tu realmente dijiste eso?" Ella se ríe a carcajadas, golpeando una palma contra la mesa mientras cojo unas servilletas de Patty.

"Sí", le digo tímidamente, sonrojándome, "Pensé que era algo descarado, o algo así."

Candy se detiene y me mira, "Oh, eso fue totalmente descarado de tu parte! Simplemente no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! Ahahahaha!" Ella entra en otro ataque de risa sobre mi historia de Tony y de la conversación de esta mañana. Patty pone los ojos en blanco por las acciones de Candy, pero también está sonriendo.

"Wow, nuestro pequeña ya está consiguiendo una actitud", dice Patty, "Yo no sé si eso es algo bueno o malo"

"Relájense chicas," respondo, "No voy a conseguir una 'actitud'- "Hago comillas con los dedos "yo sólo estaba molesta con Tony, eso es todo. "

Candy me mira con incredulidad, todo el humor de repente desapareció de su cara, "Tú estabas molesta con él?"

Me encojo de hombros, "Sí, él estaba siendo estúpido. Quiero decir, tú lo rechazaste claramente frente a un montón de gente."

"Wow", dice Patty, observándome cuidadosamente, "Recuérdame que nunca me ponga del lado malo de Annie"

Candy se estremece, "Lo mismo digo."

"¿Qué es eso de un lado malo?" Pregunta Albert, que venía detrás de Patty y plegado para colocar un beso en la mejilla.

"Oh, nada, sólo algunas cosas de chicas", dice Patty, volviendo la cara a la de el para besar sus labios.

Candy hace un sonido de arcadas a mi lado, "Mis ojos!" Ella llora, tapándose los ojos con las manos. "Por favor, no PDA en frente de mi cara inocente."

Resoplo, "Inocente, sí claro." Candy me mira a través de sus dedos.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir, Annie", dice ella. Patty y Albert se ríen y Patty se para entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

"Bueno, nos vemos chicas."

"Okay", dice Candy , haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

"Hey estrella de cine", dice Sam, sentándose delante de Candy y ella gime.

"Oh, por favor, no menciones eso por favor", dice, refiriéndose al vídeo viral de ella y Terry y Tony en su lucha.

Sam se ríe, "Lo sé, lo sé. Así que ¿van a ir al partido de este viernes?

"Juego?" dice Candy perdida.

"El partido de fútbol", le digo a ella, entonces me vuelvo a Sam, "No sé, es el último no es cierto?"

Sam asiente con la cabeza, a punto de decir algo más, pero Candy no lo deja "De ninguna manera, ustedes quieren ir a ver un partido de fútbol? Fútbol americano Ni siquiera es un deporte!"

Pongo los ojos en blanco y digo ", dice la chica que corre la pista."

"Hey", dice enfáticamente: "Los partidos de fútbol americano son súper aburridos y me ponen a dormir. Son tan malos como el Golf!"

"Torneos", corrige Sam, "Y de todos modos, no es como si todo el mundo sólo va a los partidos de fútbol para verlos, es más que nada para relajarse con los amigos."

"¿Por qué ir a un partido de fútbol en el 'frío' cuando se puede ir a otro lugar, de preferencia en algún lugar con galletas de chocolate."

"Está bien", le digo, "sin duda vamos a este juego ahora. Tu siempre tienes que estar en tus sentimientos prejuiciosos hacia el fútbol."

"¿Por qué? Me gustan mis sentimientos prejuiciosos", afirma rotundamente.

"Lo que sea, vamos a estar ahí", le digo a Sam.

"Excelente", dice, pero él está mirando a Candy. Por alguna razón yo no creo que registra en su mente que Candy se está rellenando la mitad de un sándwich en su boca a la vez. Sip. Esta demasiado embelesado con ella para darse cuenta.

¿En serio? ¿Cada tipo se interesa por Candy? Suspiro por dentro. Sam se despide de las dos antes de irse presumiblemente para el club de teatro o algo así. Unos minutos más tarde, Max y yo nos dirigimos fuera hacia nuestra quinta hora, Candy todavía está riéndose y murmurando "detenerse, tirarse y rodar 'cada pocos segundos bajo su aliento.

Estamos dando la vuelta en una esquina, cuando nos encontramos cara a cara con Terry. Bueno, para ser más exactos, Candy se topa con él.

"Oh, lo siento", dice, y luego mira hacia arriba para ver que es el.

"¿Eh?, nunca pensé que te oiría decir esas palabras," ella responde, antes de caminar a su alrededor. Pero él se mueve delante de ella otra vez, y de repente siento que ambos han olvidado que estoy aquí, ya que tienen una mirada fija.

"Por favor, muévete," dice Candy. Ella ahora esta seria.

"" Por favor, "repite Terry, sonriendo:" Y nunca pensé que oiría a Candy White decir eso. "

Es increíble la facilidad con que se pelean. Max esta obviamente enojada ahora, ella lo empuja en el pecho- haciéndole tomar un paso hacia atrás y dice: "Bueno, yo nunca pensé que ibas a resultar ser un idiota una vez que llegamos a la escuela secundaria."

Ahora Terry frunce las cejas, "Tu no eras tan buena tampoco, Candy."

"Sólo contigo, cara de imbécil", dice ella. Lamentablemente, ella volvió a los insultos de la escuela primaria.

"Bueno tú fuiste la que empezó esto", replica. Sí, definitivamente va estallar aquí.

"De ninguna manera", dice con vehemencia, " Tu Cambiaste primero!"

"Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es eso?"

"Llegaste a ser tan creído tan superior a los demás, y sucedió tan pronto como llegamos a la escuela secundaria y todos querían ser amigos con el hijo del director. Trataste a todos como suciedad, y también yo estaba incluida," Candy bufa, "Aunque yo Supongo que debería estar contenta "," continúa con sarcasmo: "Puesto que era la única vez que te dignabas a hablar conmigo"

Tanto Terry y yo estamos sorprendidos por su monólogo. Quiero decir, yo ya sabía todo eso ... pero nunca lo dijo en voz alta así antes.

Terry esta silencioso, y puedo decir que está dándole vueltas a lo que acaba de decir en su mente. Así que Candy continúa, "Y ahora tú tienes el descaro de pensar que me conoces? Y también dices que tú me gustas. Lo siento pero no me conoces para nada. Ahora déjame en paz."

Empieza a caminar tratando de no tocarlo al pasar a su lado.

"Wow ... eso fue un poco ... duro", le digo. Candy me da una mirada, "Pero en el buen sentido, supongo," Puedo continuar. "Y yo que pensé que algún día podrían estar juntos."

Max me da una risa cortante: "Creo que todos sabíamos que no iba a suceder. Tenemos demasiada historia. Y Terry nunca será capaz de superarse a sí mismo. Él cree que me conoce", hace una pausa, "Por cierto , le dijiste acerca de que me gusta? "

Niego con la cabeza, "No, yo quería que tú te le confesaras."

"Sí, no pensé que fueras tú. Pero él parecía tan seguro de que él sabía lo que yo sentía. Supongo que es simplemente demasiado engreído.

En el siguiente minuto solamente habla de cuanto odia a Terrence Grandchester.

Lo Odia.

**Flashback-Freshman Año- febrero**

El baile de San Valentín era mañana, y Candy ya tenía a sus dos compañeros de baile que se inscribieron en su carnet de baile. No fue un baile de la fecha, pero dijeron que necesitábamos tener dos socios diferentes para aprender el baile de figuras y el vals. Candy le había pedido a Sam, quien dijo que sí, por supuesto, y a Archie. Ella me decía que si yo no le pregunté a alguien, que me iba a quedar emparejado con Devin o algo así. Y eso sería un asco.

Pero yo no soy como ella, no puedo ir toda feminista comando y pedirle a un niño a aprender una danza conmigo. Así que aquí estoy, esperando a que alguien me pregunte. El Rumor era que, Terrence Grandchester no tenía parejas aun. Si al principio me sorprendió, pero luego Candy dijo que era probablemente porque él pensaba que era demasiado bueno para todas las chicas. Ella odia sus entrañas. Claro, él fue un imbécil un par de veces, pero todos los chicos son así, ¿verdad? Tal vez me estoy perdiendo de algo.

"Mira", dice mientras caminamos por el pasillo después de la escuela, "Yo realmente no quiero que tengas que sufrir en la danza de mañana cuando tengas que bailar con Devin. Así que si tu no le pides a nadie entonces tendré que hacerlo yo por ti, "trato de protestar en vano, pues sigue," La próxima persona que camina por esa esquina, voy a pedir que firme tu tarjeta ".

Suspiro, y luego el destino parece que le gusta reírse de nosotros (o más específicamente de Candy) vamos dando la vuelta de la esquina y ahí viene nada menos que Terrence Grandchester. Detrás de él están sus compañeros Albert y Archie. Veo que Candy se pone rígida a mi lado, le iba a poner una mano en el hombro y decirle que ella no tiene que hacerlo, pero ella sólo se encoge de hombros, y camina hasta él.

Terrence atrapa su mirada en la tarjeta de la danza en su mano mientras ella se acerca, y puede haber sido sólo la iluminación, pero creo que veo un destello de esperanza a través de sus ojos. Candy se detiene justo en frente de él, haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente con sus amigos.

Ella sostiene la tarjeta de baile y dice: "Mira, Annie no tiene un socio para cualquiera de los bailes de mañana, así que haz el favor de firmar su tarjeta para que no termine con un monstruo. Ella no tiene las agallas de pedirle a alguien que sea su socio". Guau. ¿Cómo es que tiene las agallas de decir eso?. Veo que los ojos de Terrence se oscurecen momentáneamente antes de que él sonría y dice:

"Sólo si te pones de rodillas y me ruegas"

Hay dios. ¿Quiere darle rienda suelta a la furia de Candy?

Ella entrecierra sus ojos y dice: "De ninguna manera". Al pasar al lado mío ella murmura, "Lo siento," yo simplemente me encojo de hombros. Candy sólo estaba tratando de ayudarme, pero yo sé que ella tiene sus límites.

En el baile del día siguiente, me pusieron a bailar con Devin. Tanto para los bailes.

**Fin Flashback**

Bottom of Form

**Texto original**

The boys being girls idea is something my actual cousin did and told me about...and it worked!

Sugiere una traducción mejor


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Las alas del amor?**

**PDV de Terry**

La oí decirlo.

Oí a Candy White admitir que le gusto.

Fue en el baile de Halloween, después de que Tony se puso en el camino de mi confesión a Candy, y ella se cabreo por ninguna razón en particular y se largó a alguna parte.

"Todo esto es tu culpa", dijo Tony, cruzando los brazos y resoplando con furia.

"¿Cómo es mi culpa?" Yo respondí, mirándole. Nombre y yo que estaba tan listo para confesarle mi amor por ella.

"Ella siempre está enojada contigo. Yo no soy al que ella odia", dice, levantando la barbilla en una especie de desafío.

"Ella no me odia," respondí y espero que sea cierto "Eso es todo para el espectáculo."

Él se burla. "Sí, y estoy seguro de que su queja no significa nada"

Levanto una ceja, sonriendo, "Así que ella habla de mí, ¿verdad?"

Tony se acerca, por lo que está justo en mi cara, "Solo vete, amigo. Ya tuviste tu oportunidad."

Gruño. Bueno, claro, él me tenía allí, pero aquí está la cosa: nunca le he dicho a Candy que me gustaba. Mis amigos le dijeron un montón de veces cómo me sentía, estoy seguro. Y ella incluso me dijo que yo le gustaba (dos veces). Una vez en el Día de San Valentín en mi tarjeta de San Valentín, y una vez durante el verano en una carta.

Supongo que siempre supuse que ella sabía que me gustaba. Quiero decir, era obvio.

Pero esta vez, yo iba a decirle. Y entonces Tony tenía que ir y arruinar el momento.

"Tu aléjate, amigo. Yo llegué primero, que me da más derecho a ella de lo que nunca vas a tener. Todo el mundo sabe que eres un jugador, por lo que puedes ir a buscar a otra chica para jugar. Candy es especial y ella nunca caerá por un canalla como tú. "

Y con eso, me alejé de mi plena gloria. Ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a encontrar a Candy y decirle. Probablemente me dé un tortazo, y me llame cara de idiota como siempre lo hace, pero no importaba. Ella sabría cómo me siento. Me gustaría saber cómo me siento.

Salgo del gimnasio y me alejo de todo el baile, y empiezo por el pasillo que conduce al baño de niñas. Al doblar la esquina, oigo voces, así que paro y espero un rato para que luego reconozca la voz de Candy:

"¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?" Ella dice, presumiblemente está hablando con Annie.

"En serio, Candy? Tu no tienes idea de lo que posiblemente Terry quiere decir que podría ser tan importante?" Sip. Annie.

"Él tiene herpes?" dice Candy en broma, y mentalmente me pego en la cabeza con mi palma. Aunque, eso es muy gracioso. Pero Annie ignora ese comentario, pues sigue.

"Y sé que a Tony le gustas porque ... me dijo." Lo sabía. Ese hijo de puta. Él piensa que sólo puede lanzarse en picado y robar su corazón cada vez que le da la gana? Max no funciona de la misma manera que otras chicas. Por suerte para mí ... ella no responde bien a todo el 'príncipe azul' que en el caso de Tony es bastante literal, teniendo en cuenta su consumo. Sonrío para mis adentros, antes de escuchar la respuesta Candy:

"Él ... no?" Ella pregunta, sonando genuinamente sorprendida. Espera ... ella no le gusta ... ¿verdad? No ... no puedo ...

"Él ... me pidió que le ayudara contigo," dice Annie en voz baja. Caramba, Tony le preguntó a la chica que le gusta que le ayude con su amiga.

¿Por qué no pensé en eso?

"Annie, Lo siento mucho", oigo a Candy, y yo estoy a punto de morir por falta de saber por qué. Un momento, a Annie le gusta Tony?

"Está bien. No es tu culpa," Annie responde, y aunque yo no puedo ver a Annie, puedo oír cómo su tono de voz suena fuera de lugar.

"Sabes que me gusta Terry," dice Candy, y mi corazón casi se detiene.

Sabes que me gusta ... me gusta Terry ... Me gusta Terry ...

Ella me quiere.

Yo podría morir en ese mismo momento y ser feliz.

Para ser extrañamente poética: Mi corazón está en alza. Estoy tan fuera de él, que sólo oigo la última mitad de la respuesta de Annie. Algo sobre mí confesándole a ella.

Espera, ¿cómo sabía Annie que iba a confesarle a Candy mis sentimientos? Pero entonces oigo pasos y sé que están a punto de rodear la esquina.

Supongo que mi confesión a Candy tendrá que esperar, porque ahora tengo que salir de aquí antes de que sepan que estaba escuchando. Y también porque el único pensamiento coherente corriendo por mi cabeza es:

Candy me gusta.

Candy White me gusta.

Yo iba a confesarle a ella en la fiesta, pero, por supuesto, Tony sólo tenía que ponerse en el camino de nuevo. Yo sólo quería ir a él y decirle que Candy me gusta - y luego darle un puñetazo en la cara. Sobre todo cuando él le confesó a ella que le gustaba. Pero yo sabía que eso definitivamente no me gana ningún punto con Candy, sobre todo porque ella no sabe que yo sé, así que probablemente me imagino que estaba siendo un bastardo arrogante mí mismo.

Supongo que el conocimiento de sus sentimientos por mí me está ayudando a controlar algunos de los estribos, porque no golpee a Tony en la cara. En cambio me fui de la fiesta, y fui a dar un agradable paseo largo en la carretera. Llegué a casa a las diez, que no importa realmente ya que me he quedado tanto tiempo en la fiesta en otras circunstancias de todos modos.

Maggie quería saber cómo me fue, porque a pesar de que en realidad nunca le dije que es lo que yo estaba pensando, ella me dijo que tenía algo en mi mirada.

A veces me parece que puede leer la mente.

Falte a la escuela el lunes, porque mi mamá se enteró del video y en su mente un castigo apropiado para mí, es no llegar a ver el "objeto de mi afecto." Para decirlo con suavidad, ella no aprueba mi elección en la atracción (ella votaba por Susana, ¿recuerdas?), Pero creo que ella piensa que mis sentimientos son tan mínimos que un día lejos de Candy me dejará de gustar.

Sí, claro. Después de mi gusto por más de tres años, un día no va a hacer toma.

Así que, ella me gusta, y me gusta ella. Pero si- no, cuando - lo confieso, ¿qué va a pasar? Realmente no puedo imaginar una relación con Candy. ¿Quiero uno? Por supuesto. ¿He pensado en ello antes? Más veces de las que cuidan de mencionar aquí. ¿Funcionaría a cabo?

...

...

No tengo ni idea. Ella es demasiado impredecible para mí para predecir ese escenario. Quiero decir, que dice que aún quiere estar conmigo, sólo porque le gusto?

Tal vez oír su plática con Annie no era tan útil después de todo ...

Pero tengo que saber: qué me gusta tanto como me gusta ella?

Espera, ¿cuánto me gusta ella?

Me siento como si mi cerebro va a explotar. Tal vez pueda conseguir que Richie haga eso por mí ...

Mañana. Mañana Definitivamente tengo que decirle.

Pero, por supuesto, tan pronto como me encuentro con ella, literalmente empezamos a discutir.

"Oh, lo siento", le digo en el instinto, cuando me encuentro con alguien. Miro hacia arriba para encontrar a Candy, me mira como atontada pero rápidamente recupera la compostura.

"¿Eh, nunca pensé que te oiría decir esas palabras," ella responde, antes de caminar a mi alrededor. Pero me mudo delante de ella otra vez, decidido a expresar mi opinión.

"Por favor, muévete," dice Candy, anulando la palabra "por favor" con su tono.

"" Por favor, "replico, sonriendo:" Y yo nunca pensé que oiría a Candy White decir eso. "

Candy de repente me empuja en el pecho, sorprendiéndome así que tengo que dar un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio.

"Bueno, yo nunca pensé que ibas a resultar ser un idiota una vez que llegamos a la escuela secundaria", dice ella.

Parpadeo y luego reduzco mis ojos, tratando de ponerme al día con el cambio de tema repentino, "Tu no fuiste tan buena tampoco, Candy."

"Sólo contigo, cara de imbécil", dice ella. Sí. Sólo a mí.

"Bien, tú fuiste la que lo inicio" digo, haciendo una mueca internamente de lo mucho que sueno como un estudiante de kindergarten.

"De ninguna manera", dice con vehemencia, "Tu Cambiaste primero!" He cambiado? ¿Qué diablos está hablando? Por supuesto que cambiamos, todos cambiamos una vez que llegamos a la escuela secundaria.

"Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es eso?" Digo, todavía confundido, pero decidido a no dejar que se muestre,

" Llegaste a ser tan creído tan superior a los demás, y sucedió tan pronto como llegamos a la escuela secundaria y todos querían ser amigos con el hijo del director. Trataste a todos como suciedad, y también yo estaba incluida," dice Candy. Pero ella aun no ha terminado, "Aunque supongo que debería estar contenta", continúa con sarcasmo: "Puesto que era la única vez que te dignabas a hablar conmigo."

Espera, ¿qué?

Y luego, creo que lo entiendo.

Candy ha estado enojada conmigo todo este tiempo porque dejé de darle su atención?

Quiero reír y llorar de alivio, todo al mismo tiempo. Quiero decir, eso es una solución fácil, ¿verdad? Estoy tan atrapado en mis pensamientos que me olvido de responder y Candy dice:

"Y ahora tú tienes el descaro de pensar que me conoces? Y tener una opinión en que me gusta? Ahora déjame en paz."

Camina junto a mí, y yo me quedo ahí parado, aturdido.

¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?


End file.
